Ah! Megamisama Muyo!
by Luna Hinomura
Summary: A crossover fanfic of TenchiMuyo! and Ah! My Goddess. Status: no longer being updated.
1. The Goddess of Kindness

Tenchi-Muyo! (No Need For Tenchi!; This End Up) is (c) AIC * Pioneer LDC, Inc.  
Aa! Megami-sama! (Oh My Goddess!) is (c) by Kousuke Fujishima, Kodansha, TBS and   
KSS Films.   
  
  
Aa! Megami-sama Muyo! (Ah! No Need For My Goddess!)  
A Tenchi-Muyo! and Aa! Megami-sama! crossover fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
http://fly.to/Luna's  
  
Chapter 1: The Goddess of Kindness  
  
Jeez. Why do I always get stuck doing this? I hate answering other   
people's messages.  
  
"Yeah, ok, I'll tell Grandpa," I said to the person on the phone. The guy   
on the other end thanked me, and hung up.  
  
It's not as if he (that is to say, my grandpa) didn't have a phone of his   
own in that shrine of his. The Masaki Shrine. Grandpa didn't found the shrine   
or anything, that was done by my ancestor Yosho. He just liked to play jokes on   
my Dad and me. That's why he told everyone our phone number instead of his.   
And now, look... My Dad, who's an architect, is sitting in his office designing   
houses on a *weekend*, and I'm stuck at home doing nothing. Nothing but   
answering the phone and getting no calls for myself.  
  
Not like I'd want to, anyway. My Dad's always harping about me getting a   
girlfriend, although I think he wants one for himself. He's what I'd call the   
complete opposite of a 'lady killer.' Yeesh. I'd rather he remember what Mom   
was like, and forget about new love interests. She died when I was very little.   
Of course, I'm not *totally* against the idea of getting a girlfriend... It's   
just my Dad's sick ideas of peeping and stuff that bother me.  
  
Leaning against the wall, I picked up the phone again to call my grandpa.   
He wouldn't like it if I didn't give him his messages. I dialed his number from   
memory.  
  
"Hello! You have reached the Goddess Technical Helpline," a female voice   
answered.  
  
What? Did I dial one of the numbers incorrectly or something?  
  
"One of our associates will be with you shortly to grant your access   
request."  
  
"My request? What the--"  
  
"Good evening," a woman said, coming out of the mirror attached to the   
wall behind me. "What is your desire?"  
  
I screamed and backed away. What the heck was going on? How could a   
woman come out of a mirror? For all my efforts at escaping, I crashed into a   
bunch of stuff in our den and hindered my quick exit. Getting rained on by   
heavy objects doesn't feel that great. It was all my Dad's crap, mostly. Piles   
of books, magazines, boxes, papers... He's not exactly a neat-freak.  
  
"Hello? Oh, dear," the woman said. She had pink eyes and really pretty   
blue hair that looked like it was very soft, and lots of short bangs that parted   
from the middle and curled directly above her eyes. Her hair was really long,   
too, and tied in two ponytails. Her hair was the color of the sky, but perhaps   
a bit more blue. I thought her pink eyes looked kinda strange, but what made   
them look even weirder was the fact that she had pink irises and dark pink   
pupils. Another thing about her that stuck out in my mind was the way she   
carried herself--far more gracefully than any other woman I've ever seen. "Are   
you all right?"  
  
She looked worried, so I tried answering her. Unfortunately, all I could   
say was "W-wh-whaaaa......"  
  
"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am the Goddess of Kindness."  
  
"G-g-g-g-Goddess?" I managed to stutter. I pushed myself up and sat down   
at the coffee table.  
  
"Yes, my name is Tsunami. Here's my card," she said, pushing a business   
card across to me. "We specialize in helping people with problems, like you. I   
am here because we received a system access request from you by telephone."  
  
"H-help me? *Uh*, like how?" A Goddess with a business card? Yeah,   
right!  
  
"By granting you one wish. However, I must warn you that you will only   
receive one wish, so be careful."  
  
"A wish?" I asked, dumbfounded. "For anything at all?"  
  
"Yes, of course," she replied sweetly, a happy smile upon her face. "If   
you want to be a billionaire, we'll take care of it. In fact, if you wanted to   
destroy the world, we could do that too. However, we prefer to avoid doing   
business with that sort of customer. Now I'm digressing--please, just ask for   
something you'd like."  
  
Wow. Was I dreaming? I'll bet anything that this was a joke set up by my   
dad and grandpa. Yeah, that had to be it -- they were so upset since I couldn't   
get a girlfriend that they sent this beautiful woman into my room. And as for   
the mirror, they must have drilled a hole in our wall and then replaced it when   
I wasn't looking.  
  
"Why do you believe this is a joke? I'm quite serious, it isn't."  
  
"Whoa! How'd you know what I was...?"  
  
"As a Goddess, I have the ability to hear your thoughts. I'm sorry if I   
have invaded your privacy, but you were silent for so long I was beginning to be   
worried. I won't do that very often, I assure you, for I am also incapable of   
lying. And why does your father wish for you to have a girlfriend so badly?"  
  
"Can't you tell by just looking at me? At this house?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Let's stand up for a second. And come over to the window." She followed   
me, and I gestured at the surrounding scenery. "If you were a girl -- uh,   
scratch that part. Well, if you were a *mortal* girl, would you come to a house   
built next to a shabby shrine deep in the mountains? There's plenty of girls,   
all right... 82-years-old, that is. Nothing but wrinkly, dried-up old mummies.   
He's worried I'll never find anybody."  
  
"..."  
  
"I think you've got it."  
  
"I'm sorry... I still don't understand. Why would that deprive you of   
luck with women?"  
  
[Oh, man! She's not kidding! She really doesn't get it?]  
  
"Well, then... I may as well make my wish," I said instead.  
  
"Have you decided on one?" she said, her face lighting up with joy.  
  
"I want a Goddess like you...to be with me, always!" I declared, pointing   
my finger directly at her face. She gasped, and took a step back.  
  
[Heh... Just as I thought. It's all a joke.] "Crazy wish, huh?" I said   
aloud. "I knew this was all some big hoax." I turned around. "Even if you   
really *were* a Goddess, I bet you couldn't grant that wish."  
  
She was silent again. Because of that, I assumed that I must have   
offended her. But then I heard some rumbling, and the house started shaking.  
  
"Huh?" I exclaimed, looking back at her. She was illuminated in blue   
light, and was...floating?! How the heck did she manage that?! The two round   
circles on her forehead were glowing, too, and growing brighter, and brighter,   
until a flash of lightning tore through our house.  
  
"W-wait! I was just kidding!" I yelled, but the noise completely drowned   
me out. The flash of lightning hit her forehead right where the two circles   
were and ignighted the house and den with bright unimaginable light. Then, it   
disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared. After everything was over,   
she began to fall. To me, it looked as if she'd fainted.  
  
"Hang on!" I called, then dove in to catch her. Ouch. Her eyes were   
closed, so I guess she must have fainted when all the stuff had happened.  
  
"Uhhhh..." she groaned, waking up. "May I use your phone?"  
  
"Huh? Sure, go ahead..." [I wonder who she's calling? Hope it's   
collect...]  
  
She dialed rapidly. "Hello, this is Tsunami... Yes, I know that. No,   
it's about that last transfer. It's final? All right. Bye." She hung up.  
  
"Er... Is something wrong?" I asked.  
  
"No, actually, I'm happy to report that the wish you made has been   
accepted into the system."  
  
"Already accepted, huh? That's... WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S BEEN   
ACCEPTED'?! THAT'S CRAZY!! Isn't there some way you can cancel it?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Once a wish has been filed and archived, it acquires   
tremendous force. Nobody can resist it. Though my power is strong, it is   
nothing when compared to your wish. Don't worry, my job for the Goddess   
Technical Helpline is over, now. I'll be here with you from now on."  
  
"Uh, yeah, well, that's great..." I mumbled. "But you see, there's a   
problem. I don't want my Dad and Grandpa to think that I've been luring women   
into the house and seducing them... Plus, my Dad might want you for himself."  
  
"Oh, there won't be a problem. Don't you see?"  
  
"There won't? Why?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not a *woman*, I'm a Goddess!" she replied.  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh, dear... Do you mean he might want to take me away? I'm sorry, but  
I'm afraid we can't be separated. That's the power of your wish. It might  
cause trouble if we aren't together..."  
  
I grabbed her by the shoulders. "What kind of trouble?!"  
  
I heard the front door open. "Tenchi, I'm home! Is your grandpa still  
up in the shrine? Boy, I had a hard day. Tenchi?"  
  
"That's my Dad! C'mon, let's go." I pulled Tsunami up into my room by   
the wrist.  
  
"But--" she said.  
  
"Shh! Be quiet!" I said, shutting the door. "Just...hide, or something.   
He hits on all the older women I know..." I left the door open to a  
slit so I could keep a lookout for him.  
  
"Older women? I can fix that." I felt a breeze of wind in the room,  
and I *knew* my windows were closed.  
  
"What? Where did that wind come--" I said, turning back to look at her.  
  
"How do you do? My name is Sasami," a little 10-year-old girl (who was   
standing where Tsunami had been) said. She had the same hair color and bangs as   
Tsunami, but the little markings on her forehead were slightly different.   
Instead of the two circles before, they were two triangles. The two low   
ponytails she had before were now worn high instead, bound a little above and   
behind her temples.  
  
"Aah!" I yelped, falling over from surprise. "Wh-where did you come   
from?"  
  
"Hey! Keep the noise down, up there!" I heard my dad call.  
  
"Well, you said your father didn't want older ladies in the house. I'm  
not an older lady anymore! But I'm still a Goddess."  
  
"That's not going to help at all!"  
  
"I thought you wanted us to be quiet?" she said.  
  
I kept my mouth shut this time. Aw, jeez... As if this wasn't bad  
enough... Now my dad's going to think I'm hitting on a kid almost a decade   
younger than me!  
  
I hadn't known it at the time, but my dad had already peeped through the  
other side of the small slit between the door and the doorframe I'd left open.  
Later, he told me that if Mom had seen the two of us, she would have barged in.  
Instead, (and I quote), he 'left us alone so I could pursue my own destiny in   
the arts of...' Well, never mind what he'd said.  
  
"I think we're safe..." I said, looking back through the door (after my   
dad had already left).  
  
"Ok, Tenchi," Sasami said.  
  
"How'd you know my name?"  
  
"Silly, I make it a point to know my customer's name before I arrive for  
a consultation. Besides, your father called you Tenchi when he walked into your  
house." She smiled. She sure was cute as a little girl.  
  
"Yeah, well, there's gotta be a way to explain to my dad how you got  
here."  
  
"Don't worry, the power of your wish will keep us together forever, just  
like you asked."  
  
My lucky day...  
  
*****  
  
After some careful consideration, I decided it was safe for me to go   
downstairs and try to explain things to my Dad. I hoped he would understand,   
though I doubted it. After all, Goddesses don't just pop out of mirrors   
everyday.  
  
"Tenchi? Are you sure it's ok?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to go downstairs," I replied, "but I think you should  
stay here. No, wait, that's no good... You said we couldn't be separated,  
right? Hey, does that mean that when school starts I'm supposed to go with you  
tagging along every day?"  
  
"No, Tenchi, you *are* silly! What I meant that we can't be separated  
mostly has to do with our relationship -- it doesn't matter if we're not  
together for a short period of time, as long as no one tries to come between  
us."  
  
"And if someone does?"  
  
"Either your wish will fix itself or I will have to use my own power."  
  
"That's not too bad, right?"  
  
"Well, I need to rest in between large spells. It doesn't take much  
energy to switch between my present form, Sasami, back to my original Goddess  
form, and vice-versa but I'd rather not do it too often."  
  
"Ok. Stay here, and I'll go talk to my Dad," I said, stepping out of  
the room and heading downstairs.  
  
"All right, Tenchi."  
  
"Dad?" I called from the landing. "Dad? I have to ask you something."  
  
"Ahh! Tenchi! I'm so proud of you!" I heard him yell back.  
  
"What?"  
  
He dashed up the stairs with his Pioneer brand camera rolling away.  
"I'm going to record every moment of this! I was afraid you'd be too shy around  
women, and now you're sneaking them into your room! Oh, my wife in heaven, if  
only you could see our son now! You would be so proud! He's gotten himself a  
beautiful girlfriend!"  
  
"Dad, cut it out! Wait -- were you spying on me?! I can't believe you  
don't even respect my privacy! And besides that, she's not my girlfriend!"  
  
"Oh, she's not?" He hit the stop button on the camera and turned it  
off. "Then I suppose you can't object if I make my own moves on her, eh,  
Tenchi?" He elbowed me and winked knowingly.  
  
"Stop it, Dad! I need to talk to you about her! She's a Goddess--"  
  
"That she certainly is! I've never seen a woman with such grace about  
her, such beauty... Except for your late mother, of course."  
  
"Would you just let me talk?!"  
  
"Tenchi? What's wrong?" I heard Sasami say from behind me.  
  
"Huh? Hey, this isn't the woman that was in your room before," Dad  
said.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you! Jeez!" I took a deep  
breath. "Dad, this is Sasami."  
  
"How do you do?" Sasami asked. Dad just stared at her.  
  
"Um, I'm fine, thank you. I'm Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki Masaki."  
  
"Hello, Tenchi's father. I'm the Goddess Tsunami. I'm here because  
Tenchi made a phone call to my company, and I came to answer his wish."  
  
Dad edged over to me and pulled me aside. "Tenchi, you said her name  
was Sasami! How much crack are you two smoking?" he whispered.  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"'Crack'? Tenchi, what is 'crack'?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Never you mind that, little girl," Dad said, chuckling nervously. "I  
guess you're too young for me! I'm more than twice your age."  
  
"Yeah, I guess she's too young..." I echoed, placing my hand on the back  
of my head and chuckling nervously in the same manner as he.  
  
"Oo... It's getting dark, Tenchi. Have you had dinner yet?" Sasami  
said.  
  
*Growl* my stomach said.  
  
Well, gee, now that you mentioned it... "Yeah, I guess I am a little  
hungry."  
  
"I'll make you dinner!" she exclaimed, running down to the kitchen.  
  
Heh... A Goddess who likes to cook. Who knew? I turned back to my  
Dad, but he had disappeared as well. I assumed he'd heard the word 'food' and  
had high-tailed it after Sasami.  
  
"Well, this is certainly turning out to be an interesting summer," I  
said to myself, following the two downstairs.  
  
"Do you need some help?" I called.  
  
"No, Tenchi, it's ok!"  
  
*****  
  
My Dad finished his last bit of rice and put down his chopsticks. He  
took a sip of tea, then smiled at Sasami.  
  
"That was delicious!" he said. "You're the best chef I know!"  
  
"Thank you, Tenchi's father," Sasami replied.  
  
"Yes, Sasami, it was very good," Grandpa added.  
  
"Now, now, Sasami, you can just call me 'Father' now!" Dad exclaimed.  
  
"Dad..." I said.  
  
"It's ok, Tenchi, I know that your girlfriend's a bit young, but when  
you two grow up it won't make any difference at all!"  
  
I looked down at my plate, feeling my face getting hot. I wished my Dad  
would stop embarrassing me, and I bet it was probably embarrassing Sasami, too.  
Yup, a quick glance at her confirmed her face was as red as mine felt.  
  
"Hmph," I heard my Dad mutter. "I guess he's still shy around women."  
  
I sighed. "Dad, I'm going to bed. I have to work in grandpa's fields  
tomorrow. Plus, he'll probably make me practice with the swords again."  
  
"Fields? What kind of fields? Oh, and you know how to use a sword?"  
Sasami asked.  
  
"Oh, we have a lot of land around the shrine and around this house, so  
my grandpa lets me plant a lot of big gardens. Mostly fruits and vegetables,  
since it's so hard to get to town from here. You have to climb hundreds of  
steps just to get to the house, let alone the shrine," I explained. "As for the  
swordplay routines -- I've been doing them so long I don't even know why I  
started. Most people do stuff like chess or video games, but I like practicing  
sword forms. My grandpa teaches me."  
  
"Wow..." she said, her eyes widening and sparkling in delight. It  
rendered me breathless for a moment.  
  
"Well, uh, you should get to bed, too, Sasami," I said finally.  
  
"I can set up a futon for you, Sasami. You can sleep in the guest  
room," Dad said.  
  
"Ok," she replied, starting to follow him up the stairs. "Tenchi?" she  
said, turning around.  
  
"Yes, Sasami?"  
  
"Do you like me better as Tsunami or Sasami?"  
  
"But they're both the same person -- you. Which do you like better?"  
  
"I want to switch back before I go to bed so I can rest because my  
powers are stronger when I'm in my older form. I just wanted to know if you  
minded..."  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
She looked away for a moment. "Your opinion matters to me, Tenchi."  
  
Gosh. And I'd barely even met her.  
  
"Well, I like you both because you're both the same person, like I  
said."  
  
She smiled again. "Thank you, Tenchi!"  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. The Goddess of Chaos

Tenchi-Muyo! (No Need For Tenchi!; This End Up) is (c) AIC * Pioneer LDC, Inc.  
Aa! Megami-sama! (Oh My Goddess!) is (c) by Kousuke Fujishima, Kodansha, TBS and  
KSS Films.   
  
  
Aa! Megami-sama Muyo! (Ah! No Need For My Goddess!)  
A Tenchi-Muyo! and Aa! Megami-sama! crossover fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
http://fly.to/Luna's  
  
Chapter 2: The Goddess of Chaos  
  
I yawned. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, I was pretty  
tired. It had been about three months since I'd dialed the wrong number, and I  
didn't regret my wish one bit. Tsunami (or Sasami, whichever form she decided  
to take) was a big help around the house, especially since she loved cooking so  
much. It was great when I was out working in the fields or up near the shrine  
practicing the sword forms and she'd come running up with a cold drink and/or a  
wet cloth to wipe my forehead with.  
  
Of course, my Dad was still obsessing over our relationship, and that  
kinda killed it a little. School was about to start, too, and I dreaded having  
to leave Tsunami home by herself. My Dad worked during the day, and my grandpa  
was always either sweeping the path or goofing off in that shrine of his. What   
was Tsunami to do while I was gone for the whole day? It seems a little old-  
fashioned for her to cook and clean... Especially since it was *my* wish that   
forced her to live with us.  
  
"Tenchi? Go and get the mail," Grandpa called, interrupting my musings.  
  
"All right," I replied, before I realized what I'd agreed to. Our mailbox   
located near side of the road was extremely difficult to reach because of the   
massive amount of stairs leading to and from the house. [Arrrrrgh! There's got   
to be an easier way to get the mail than walking down and back up those stairs.]   
I suppose hiking up and down the stairs is what keeps me in shape. I made my   
way over to the front door and began putting on my sandals, still annoyed.  
  
"What are you doing, Tenchi?" Tsunami asked, poking her head out from   
behind the kitchen door.  
  
"Well, I have to go get the mail. It'll take awhile, so don't worry if   
I'm not back right away," I explained.  
  
"Why don't you let me handle it?" she suggested, coming out from the   
kitchen and wiping her hands on her apron. One of the reasons she still lived   
in the guest room is because she never needed many clothes or essentials--she   
could simply conjure them up with magick. As much as she preferred not to waste   
her Energy on trivial matters, she seemed to use it quite often anyway.  
  
"No, I couldn't make you climb up and down the stairs...!" I protested.   
  
"Shh, just be silent," she replied touching a finger to my lips and   
silencing me. She held both her hands out in front of her. "[Bonds of matter,   
release thy chains! Free yourselves from your material form, and gather in my   
hands. Reform!]" Suddenly, I sensed a strange aura emitting from her hands.   
The air felt like it was getting thicker and denser, and I could literally feel   
the energy traveling into her palm. Her hands glowed azure, and when the light   
faded, she was left holding the day's mail.  
  
"That's awesome!" I exclaimed.  
  
She exhaled loudly, and I realized she must have been holding her breath  
when she was casting the spell. "Whew. You see, that wasn't too bad."  
  
"Tsunami? Could you help me clean the stone path to the shrine?"  
Grandpa asked. "Tenchi's worn-out from the gardening and the sword fighting,  
and I don't want to bother him any further."  
  
"It's ok, Grandpa, I can--"  
  
"No, Tenchi, you stay here and rest, or sort through the mail," Tsunami   
said. "School is going to start in a few days, right? You need to be prepared   
for your senior year."  
  
"But you just cast a spell! Aren't you tired?"  
  
"I'm fine, Tenchi. We don't need to clean the stairs, just the paths  
leading from the stairs to the house and shrine. It won't take long," she  
replied.  
  
"Well, all right," I agreed reluctantly. After they'd left, I began  
examining the day's mail. It was all bills and other crap, but there was one  
package addressed to me.  
  
"That's odd, " I said to myself. It had no return address, and through  
the bubble wrap, I could fell that it was the exact size of a videotape. "What  
kind of tape could this be?" I wondered aloud. It didn't seem dangerous, so I  
opened the package. Sure enough, it was a videotape. I read the label. "_How  
To Work Your New Camcorder_. What the heck? What's Dad up to now? Oh, wait,  
that's right..." I remembered what my Dad had said the first time he'd met  
Sasami. How he wanted to record 'every second.' And just the other day he'd  
mentioned something about teaching me how to use his camera so I could record  
her, too. He must have gotten overzealous and decided to buy a new camera for  
me instead.  
  
"Cool, this is great!" I exclaimed, popping in the tape. A 12-year-old  
girl with spiky red hair appeared on the TV screen.  
  
"Good day! I am Professor Washu, and I will be instructing you on the  
usage of your newly purchased camera," the girl said. "Pay attention, now!"  
  
"'Professor Washu'? A 12-year-old girl?! Give me a break! Man, what's   
with her hair?" I said aloud to nobody in particular.  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know I'm not 12 years old! I'm 20,000! And lay off  
the hair!" Professor Washu objected, shaking her index finger at the screen in a   
menacing manner. My eyes bugged out so wide I suspected they almost covered   
half of my face. "Wha-wha-what did you say?" I stuttered in disbelief.  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll just have to come see you in person. Stay there!" The   
girl walked towards the screen, then when it looked like she was about to touch   
the glass, she passed right through it and entered our den. "You're not very   
polite, are you?" she asked, stepping over the bottom of the screen with one   
foot, and then the other.  
  
I screamed and ran away. A lot of good it did me--I crashed into the wall   
behind me. I really don't know why seeing a girl coming out of a television   
would freak me out so much, because Tsunami had practically done the same thing   
when she'd came into my life. Of course, I'd assumed Tsunami would be the only   
person who would ever scare me out of my wits like that. It probably only seems   
this foolish now because I'm looking back at a past experience.  
  
"Tenchi! I heard you yelling! Are you all right?" Tsunami asked,  
bursting through the door suddenly. All I could do was sit there and babble  
incoherently, pointing at Washu.  
  
"Washu!" Tsunami exclaimed.  
  
"Hello, sister," Washu replied. "It's been awhile."  
  
Sister?  
  
"Sister Washu, what are you doing here?"  
  
Sister?  
  
"Why, Tsunami, that's no way to speak to your sister. We haven't seen  
each other for 3 months! Don't worry, I'm not here to meddle in your affairs.  
I'm only here because of a problem we had in the system."  
  
Sister?   
  
"Oh, my, you had best tell me all about it. But before I forget, Washu,  
this is Tenchi," Tsunami said, gesturing at me. "He's the one who--"  
  
"Yes, I know. He's the guy who wished for you two to be together  
forever. I've been monitoring you two, and so has our other sister, Lady  
Tokimi."  
  
Sister?  
  
"Tsunami, who is this, and how do you know her?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Tenchi. This is my sister," Tsunami said, introducing  
her.  
  
"Hello, my name is Washu. Sorry about this mess, but events like these   
always follow me wherever I go. By the way, can I ask you something?" Washu   
said to me.  
  
"Sure..." I replied confusedly.  
  
"Could you call me 'Little Washu'? I'd like that!"  
  
"Washu, behave yourself!" Tsunami reprimanded. "Hm... I can't talk to  
you like this. Either I will have to revert to Sasami or you will have to look  
and act your age."  
  
"Oh, all right." Washu was engulfed in red light, then she wasn't a  
12-year-old girl anymore. Instead, she looked somewhere in her mid or late   
20's. "I really *am* 20,000 years old, Tenchi, because I'm a Goddess as well.   
I'm the Goddess of Chaos," she explained. Her adult voice is much deeper than   
her child-like voice, but the personality behind it was always the same.  
  
"Chaos, huh? Figures," I muttered.  
  
"So tell us why you are here," Tsunami said.  
  
"Like I said, it has to do with our system. Let me start from the  
beginning..."  
  
*****  
  
[[Sister Washu...]]  
  
I gasped upon hearing the unexpected psionic message. "Lady Tokimi..." I   
whispered, opening my mind to receive her call. I was sitting in a tree that   
grew on a hilltop overlooking the system. From my position, I could see others   
beneath me going about their business. Some Goddesses were preparing to leave   
in order to grant a wish, and others were receiving the telephone calls from   
Earth and other planets.  
  
[[Sister Washu, I have been monitoring the P'jra section of System Jurai.  
Why has it crashed again?]]  
  
[[I do not know, Lady Tokimi. It only occurred a few moments ago]], I  
replied.  
  
[[Where did the crash originate from?]]  
  
I typed rapidly on my laptop, trying to pinpoint the exact location. [[I   
believe it started from the phone board, and the people assigned to the   
operating board in the P'jra section today are -- oh, no!]]  
  
[[What is it, Washu?]]  
  
[[It's... *her*.]]  
  
[[Uh-oh... Not Mihoshi again?]] she asked knowingly.  
  
[[Yes, I'm afraid it is, Lady Tokimi. The schedule clearly indicates  
that it is currently her shift on the operating boards.]]  
  
[[Do you know why I am so busy, Washu?]] she asked after a pause.  
  
[[Because of Mihoshi?]] I guessed.  
  
[[Yes, exactly. I am constantly bombarded by bills, complaints, and many   
other useless information concerning Mihoshi. She is not fit to be a Goddess,   
nevertheless working for the Goddess Technical Helpline! I cannot be distracted   
from running this business by petty things such as Mihoshi's conduct. It is   
little wonder why we are having such problems competing with the Earth Angels  
Agency.]]  
  
[[What will you do about it, Lady Tokimi?]]  
  
[[What other option is there? This is the last straw. We can demote her  
no more, so I will be forced to speak to D3 about firing Mihoshi.]]  
  
[[Firing Mihoshi? What of her friend, Kiyone?]]  
  
[[Kiyone is hardly the bumbling fool her friend Mihoshi is. Her record  
is very good, and I believe D3 wishes to promote her soon. Send Mihoshi to me  
so that D3 and I may have a talk with her.]]  
  
[[Yes, Lady Tokimi.]] I broke off the psionic connection and prepared to  
summon Mihoshi to Lady Tokimi.  
  
*****  
  
"So, I had to come here to fix all the damage that occurred when the  
P'jra section crashed," Washu finished.  
  
"Why did you really come, Washu?" Tsunami asked her sister.  
  
"I told you, because Mihoshi crashed the system, and she was fired for  
it. I'm the sysop of System Jurai, you know, so I have to do my best to solve  
this problem."  
  
Jurai?  
  
"That can't be the only reason."  
  
"Sorry, but it is," Washu said, frowning.  
  
"Even if Mihoshi crashed the system, couldn't you fix it from Jurai?"  
  
"Uh, I hate to interrupt, but what's 'Jurai'?" I asked.  
  
"It's where we run our business from," Tsunami explained to me. "The  
Goddesses who work for The Goddess Technical Helpline live on a separate plane  
of existence. That plane known to us as 'Jurai.'"  
  
"Tsunami, you're only confusing him. Anyway, I couldn't fix it from Jurai   
because we had problems uploading your genetic code back into the system from   
there. That's another reason I had to come -- so I could scan both of you and   
send it to the system. Another thing that plagued us was the unorthodox wish   
Tenchi made. The Pandora section was having a hard time comprehending it."  
  
"'Pandora section'?" I said, more confused than ever.  
  
"Actually, that section is known as P'jra, but it was nicknamed 'Pandora'   
by all the Goddesses after Mihoshi was demoted from Goddess Fourth Class limited   
to Goddess Fifth Class limited," Washu said to me. Then, she turned back to her   
sister. "Mihoshi was Goddess Twelfth Class limited before she was fired. I   
don't even know why we hired her in the first place. I think our sister needs   
to watch over the personnel sections more, but she's probably too busy looking   
after everything else. After all, she *is* Jurai's Almighty One."  
  
"Isn't D3 in charge of hiring people?"  
  
"Yes, but he must have somehow overlooked Mihoshi. It's a pity she took  
Kiyone with her. Kiyone had just barely made it to Goddess Second Class  
limited."  
  
"She took Kiyone with her?!" Tsunami exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you that part. After Lady Tokimi and  
D3 conversed with Mihoshi about firing her, she informed us that she would never  
leave without Kiyone. This gravely saddened D3, and though Tokimi took  
pity on Kiyone, she eventually fired them both. Needless to say, Kiyone was  
very upset. I think it was rather unfair of our sister to treat Kiyone in that  
manner, but she had no other choice."  
  
"Tokimi once confided to me that the only reason D3 had hired Mihoshi is  
because Kiyone wouldn't join our business unless we hired them both. I suppose  
Kiyone must be regretting her decision now."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she is."  
  
"Um, I really don't know what's going on..." I said nervously.  
  
"Oh! Tenchi, we've talked for so long it's almost dinnertime! I'll go  
fix you something," Tsunami said, heading off towards the kitchen. Washu stood  
up and walked over to the window.  
  
"Do you need any help?" I called after Tsunami. [Dang, I gotta learn to  
stop saying that...]  
  
"No, it's all right, Tenchi."  
  
"Tenchi?" Washu said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why is your house built next to a shabby shrine deep in the mountains?"  
she asked.  
  
Daaaaaah...  
  
"Just kidding!" she said as I picked myself up. "I was monitoring your  
conversation when you first contacted the Goddess Technical Helpline. I want to  
know about the shrine, though. What is it called?"  
  
"It's called the Masaki Shrine. My ancestor Yosho founded it," I told  
her.  
  
"Yosho, hm? What's the story behind it?"  
  
"Well, my grandpa told me that a Demon descended from the sky and wreaked   
havoc on this city 700 years ago, but a samurai by the name of Yosho defeated   
the Demon and confined it to a cave. The Masaki Shrine was built so people   
wouldn't wander into the cave and accidentally awaken the Demon," I explained.   
"It sure would be cool to go into the cave and see the sleeping Demon, don't you   
think? Unfortunately, my grandpa carries the keys to the gate on him 24-7, and   
I can't get in."  
  
"I'd like to see it, too."  
  
"After dinner it'd be too late. We'll go see it bright and early  
tomorrow morning, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Tenchi."  
  
Oy... What was I going to tell my Dad this time? It was hard enough  
explaining to him that Sasami and Tsunami were the same person. After she'd  
gone to sleep the first night and emerged from her room as Tsunami, he'd assumed  
that the two of them were both living under our roof. Of course, he gradually  
realized Sasami and Tsunami were never in the same place at the same time (and  
that they looked a lot alike) he'd accepted it, even if he hasn't fully  
comprehended it. Well, at least I wouldn't have to worry about Tsunami being  
home alone during the day. I hoped my Dad wouldn't hit on Washu as well.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Demon Caller

Tenchi-Muyo! (No Need For Tenchi!; This End Up) is (c) AIC * Pioneer LDC, Inc.  
Aa! Megami-sama! (Oh My Goddess!) is (c) by Kousuke Fujishima, Kodansha, TBS and  
KSS Films.  
  
  
Aa! Megami-sama Muyo! (Ah! No Need For My Goddess!)  
A Tenchi-Muyo! and Aa! Megami-sama! crossover fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
http://fly.to/Luna's  
  
Chapter 3: Demon Caller  
  
"Tenchi, you said we could go and see the cave today!" Washu complained   
from my doorway.  
  
Rolling over in bed, I covered my ears with a pillow. Apparently, she'd   
never learned the meaning of 'sleeping late'. I think I mumbled something, but   
I was too tired to remember what it was. Jeez, at least Tsunami let me sleep   
when I wanted to. I wondered what would happen if their "Almighty" or whatever   
sister Tokimi came to my house. It'd be just too much. I had a horrible time   
last night explaining that Washu was Tsunami's sister, and trying to tell Dad   
that Washu didn't appreciate him hitting on her. My grandpa didn't seem to be   
too surprised to see a newcomer, though. In fact, he almost seemed to recognize   
her.  
  
"TENCHI!" Washu screamed through a megaphone right into my ear.  
  
"AaaaaaAAH!" I said, promptly falling out of my bed. I put my hand   
against my temple, my ears ringing and my heart pounding. I could even feel my   
pulse through a vein on my forehead. It felt like it was about to burst.  
  
"Washu... Please don't ever do that again..."  
  
"You *did* promise."  
  
"Not this early! It's the weekend! I'm tired from working in the fields,   
not to mention all the chaos that's happened since you came here. Even Tsunami   
wasn't that bad. And by the way, that's not a pun."  
  
"Chaos, hm? Well, it's true, even if it isn't a pun," Washu said,   
smiling. But her grin disappeared suddenly, and she looked very serious.   
"Tenchi, I really want to see the cave, and I'd like to go as soon as possible,   
ok?"  
  
"All right," I sighed, standing up, "but let me eat breakfast first.   
Tsunami probably made something for us. And why are you still in your 12-year-  
old form?"  
  
"Didn't Tsunami tell you how much energy it takes to change between the   
two forms, child and adult?"  
  
"Yeah, I think she said something about that, but you Goddesses have a lot   
of power, right?"  
  
"We may have a lot of power, but casting spells takes a lot of power too.   
The only reason I can change to a 12-year-old at all is because for me, this is   
the age that is easiest to transfer back and forth to and from. The same goes   
for Tsunami to Sasami."  
  
"Why does Tsunami call her younger self Sasami? Do you have a form you   
want me to call your younger self?"  
  
"I already told you!" Washu exclaimed as she hopped down the stairs.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just call me Little Washu!" She laughed. "Anyway, Tsunami likes the   
name 'Sasami.' It was a nickname Lady Tokimi gave her. Little Tsunami doesn't   
sound as cute as Little Washu, now, does it!" She said it more like she was   
stating a fact than asking a question.  
  
"Oh." By this time, we'd reached the dining room, and Sasami was sitting   
at the table holding a pair of chopsticks. Her eyes lit up when she saw me   
coming in. Well, even if her pink eyes were strange by human standards, there   
was beauty and kindness within them. The Goddess of Kindness, and the Goddess   
of Chaos... Almost complete opposites. I wondered about their parents. After   
all, they looked nothing alike, so why did they call each other 'sister'?  
  
"Good morning, Tenchi! I made you breakfast. Your father and   
grandfather have already eaten," she said, getting up.  
  
"No, that's ok, Sasami, don't get up. Thanks for breakfast! This is   
great!" I said, sitting down.  
  
"You're quite the chef, Sasami-chan," Washu said.  
  
"Thank you, Sister Washu. Oh, Tenchi, you don't have to bother with the   
dishes, I can handle it," she said, then turned to her sister. "While I'm   
washing the dishes, Tenchi can show you the cave."  
  
"Have you seen it?"  
  
"Yeah, I walked by there once. There's nothing interesting there."  
  
"If you say so," Washu said, looking out the glass door to the lake by our   
house.  
  
"Miss Washu?" I asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I don't want to seem presumptuous, but you appear to be preoccupied. Is   
something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's nothing, Tenchi," she said, her gaze returning to her plate.   
She began to eat.  
  
[If you say so], I thought, echoing Washu's words.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, well, well, Washu. Fancy meeting you here," Grandpa said as we   
walked up the steps to the Masaki shrine. Grandpa was standing at the top of   
the stairs, sweeping fallen leaves. It was getting really close to autumn, and   
some leaves were coming down.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Masaki, Tenchi and are going to see the cave next to the Masaki   
shrine," Washu replied.  
  
"Is that so? Well, let me just warn you, don't go into it."  
  
"Grandpa, why can't we just look around and see the Demon?" I asked.  
  
"You can go up to the gate, but you must stop there. The Demon is   
dangerous. I've told you time and time again, you don't want to go in."  
  
"But why, Grandpa?"  
  
"Tenchi, don't argue with your elders," Grandpa said, finished with his   
sweeping. "You can look through the gate, but don't try to open it. Come back   
when you're finished, and we'll practice your swordplay routines." He headed   
back to the shrine.  
  
"It's ok, Tenchi, I don't mind just looking through the gate."  
  
"I've always wanted to see the sword, but I'm scared of seeing the Demon.   
As long as no one breaks the seal on the cave, the Demon will sleep there until   
the end of time," I said, gazing at the cave.  
  
"Let's go, then," Washu said, pulling me (more like dragging, actually)   
towards it. She brought me all the way up to the rusty gate. I took one look   
at the padlocks and chains around it, and knew there was no way we could get   
through it.  
  
"See? There's no way to get into the cave. I've tried. Believe me, I've   
tried."  
  
"I guess you're right..." she said softly, just an edge of disappointment   
in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you so excited about this cave. It's bothered me ever   
since I was little."  
  
"Tenchi!" I heard my grandpa call. "Are you finished yet?"  
  
"Sorry, Washu, but I have to go."  
  
"I'll stay here awhile, ok, Tenchi?" Washu asked.  
  
"Sure. There's nothing to look at anyway," I replied, walking away. When   
I turned to go down the stairs, I thought I saw a brief flash or glow of light   
through my peripheral vision, but when I looked back at Washu, she was only   
holding the padlock, gazing at it strangely. Come to think of it, the idea of a   
Demon in the cave had plagued her ever since she had arrived here, but that was   
no different from what I had felt ever since I was born.  
  
*****  
  
"Sasami? I wanted to ask you something, to learn more about System Jurai.   
How does it run?" I said, walking in the house after my vigorous sword training   
exercise. Those things just wore me out. Ah, well, it was a great way to pass   
the time.  
  
"Well, Lady Tokimi, Washu, and I are the three main Goddesses in the   
Goddess Technical Helpline, and we are the only three that are Goddess First   
Class Unlimited. Others are below us. Washu is the Sysop, and she has to make   
sure everything is running smoothly, and has to monitor it constantly."  
  
"Wow. What do you do, Sasami?"  
  
"Well, I'm sort of like the antenna," she said.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The antenna. We have a lot of Goddesses who receive phone calls from   
everywhere, but I am the only one with the power to transfer the wishes to the   
Almighty One of System Jurai, Lady Tokimi."  
  
"So you're the only one who can grant a wish?" I asked.  
  
"No, all the Goddesses can visit people and receive their wishes, but they   
can't transfer it to Lady Tokimi."  
  
"Do you have to be there with the person to grant their wish?"  
  
"No, that's what the other lower Goddesses are for. They're like smaller   
antennas who transfer wishes to me, and I transfer the wish to Lady Tokimi.   
Normally, I rarely give consultations, but I had some free time on my hands when   
I visited you."  
  
"I'm glad," I said, smiling.  
  
"Me too," she replied.  
  
The door slid open, and Washu walked in with a sigh. Her hair was   
unkempt, and she was breathing hard, like she'd run all the way down the stairs.   
Her clothes were dirty too, covered in dirt and debris. Seeing us, she   
straightened up immediately and pretended nothing was wrong.  
  
"Are you ok, Washu?" Sasami asked.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just...fell. On the way back," she   
replied, brushing leaves out of her hair.  
  
"You what?! Those steps are steep! Did you slip and roll or something?"   
I said, worried.  
  
"No, I just fell to the side. Into the bushes. I'm tired, I don't think   
I'll eat dinner," she said, walking up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with   
Sasami.  
  
"But tonight is Tenchi's last night before his school starts again!"   
Sasami protested.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm sorry, Tenchi, but I'm *really* tired. I'll see you   
whenever I wake up," she yawned, going out of sight as she navigated a bend in   
the hallway.  
  
"That's ok," I called, not knowing if she could hear me.  
  
"Well, that's weird," Sasami said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What is? She's just tired."  
  
"Yeah, but she shouldn't be that tired unless she used too much of her   
Life-force Energy."  
  
"Life-force Energy?" I asked confusedly.  
  
"Yeah, that's what we use to do our spells. It might sound strange, but   
to me it looked like she'd been in some sort of battle."  
  
"Battle?" The Demon? It couldn't be... "It's probably nothing. Maybe   
she fell and needed to use her power to heal herself. Or to stop her descent,   
if she fell near the top of the stairs, and kept rolling."  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"Wait, didn't you once say Goddesses couldn't lie?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but Washu is the Goddess of Chaos, you know."  
  
"Does that mean some things about Goddesses don't apply to her?"  
  
"Sometimes. Chaos works in strange ways."  
  
I'll say...  
  
*****  
  
Leaving for the first day of school, I grumbled to myself about having to   
leave Sasami and Washu by themselves, since my grandpa would be up in his shrine   
composing strange prose like "Be not frightened by your friend's new hairstyle.   
It would be wise to change your own." or something like that. Almost like one   
of those worthless American stereotypical Chinese Fortune Cookies. He's got a   
strange sense of humor. Well, once in awhile he came up with something   
interesting. Rarely, though.  
  
Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I turned to look at my house and   
the shrine. Washu hadn't woken up yet by the time I'd left, but Sasami had bade   
me farewell, packed me a lunch, and sent me on my way.  
  
Smiling, I turned back, hurrying so I wouldn't miss the bus.  
  
*****  
  
"So, Tenchi, what did you do all summer?" my classmate, Amagasaki asked me   
once the teacher was finished lecturing.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, just helped around the house. Shrine stuff, sword   
stuff, the usual."  
  
"Bummer. Did you meet any girls?"  
  
"Sort of," I replied, deliberately trying to be elusive. I couldn't risk   
letting people know that I had two Goddesses living with me.  
  
"Nothing but dried-up mummies, huh?" Amagasaki joked. "Just like last   
year."  
  
"Yeah," I said, laughing along. I guess I'd used that 'dried-up mummy'   
line a lot, even when I first met Tsunami. Of course, unlike Tsunami, he   
understood the joke. If you could call it that. It wasn't really a joke, more   
like a sarcastic statement.  
  
"Tenchi?" he said, pulling me from my daze. "Hey, Tenchi!" He leaned in   
and lowered his voice. "You seem kind of spaced out... Don't tell me you were   
so hard-up that you slept with a mummy!" By the time he finished his sentence,   
it had drifted from a quiet murmur to a deafening shout. The whole class had   
heard.  
  
"Oh, wow!" Sakuya said from my right. "You're quite the Casanova." She   
turned to the rest of the class. "Did you hear what happened to Tenchi?"  
  
"Hear what?" "Tenchi did what?!" "Eew! How gross!" "I thought you had   
class, Tenchi!" "Didn't you say you met some girl named Sasami?" "But he said   
Sasami was around the age of 10!" "That's disgusting! You're sick!"  
  
Aw, jeez...  
  
"Get a life, clown!" I yelled, punching Amagasaki, and sending his obese   
figure crashing into the wall.  
  
*DING* *ding* *DONG* *dong*  
  
"Yay! It's lunch time!" "Man, I'm starved!" "I thought the teacher   
would never shut up!"  
  
"Hey, Tenchi, ya comin'?" someone called.  
  
"No..." I said. "I'll, uh, catch you later..." [Saved by the bell...] I   
ran out of there as fast as I could, going to my favorite spot on the roof,   
where I could always be alone. Placing my hands behind my head like a pillow, I   
settled down on my back and stared upwards at the sky.  
  
"Get a grip, Tenchi," I said to myself. "Amagasaki was just being a jerk,   
like he always was. Just explain to them that they misunderstood his joke,   
that's all." From my position I saw birds soaring by overhead, calling to each   
other. The clouds drifted leisurely through the air, and it was so peaceful...   
I could stay there forever...  
  
*****  
  
I opened my eyes, expecting to see exactly what had been there before I   
closed my eyes. I got a big surprise.  
  
"It's night *already*?!" Rather than big fluffy clouds, I saw small   
sparkling stars, and rather than hearing the pii-pii of birds, I could only hear   
the chirrup of crickets.  
  
"Aw, man! I can't believe I fell asleep and I missed all my classes!   
What a great impression to make on the first day of school," I muttered. "What   
am I gonna do now?"  
  
"Tenchi..."  
  
"Who said that?!" I called, glancing around.  
  
"Tenchi..."  
  
"Where are you?!"  
  
"Up here, Tenchi..."  
  
I looked up in the direction I thought the voice was coming from. There   
was a girl who looked a little older than Tsunami, maybe around the age of Big   
Washu, sitting on top of the big metal box that held one of the many air   
conditioners for our school. She had spiky light blue hair, lighter than   
Sasami's. Her hair kind of reminded me of Washu's, actually.  
  
"Hello, Tenchi," she said, her eyes closed.  
  
"Who *are* you?" I asked, perplexed.  
  
"Ryoko," she said, laughing. "My name is Ryoko." Then she opened her   
eyes. Big, yellow, catlike eyes that glowed... Glowed...  
  
Like a Demon's.  
  
"No way! You can't be-- You can't be-- that Demon?!"  
  
"It was cold in that cave...and dark. You know how long I was trapped in   
there? Seven hundred years. And I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all!   
All I want now is *revenge*!"  
  
"It's none of my business how you got in there, and I definitely didn't   
wake you up!"  
  
"You didn't?" she said confusedly.  
  
"No! And the guy who trapped you in there was my ancestor, Yosho!"  
  
She paused a moment and chewed on her bottom lip, digesting my words.   
Finally, she held her hand up with her palm pointed towards the sky and said, "I   
don't care."  
  
Huh?  
  
"I just need to take my anger out on you, *right now*!" Reddish-orange   
energy began traveling into her hand, and when she tightened it into a fist, a   
sword appeared. A sword like I'd never seen before. It had no handle, yet it   
followed her hand's every movement. It seemed to be made of pure energy, or   
pure light.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, running away from her. Her laughter filled   
the air, as she leapt down from her post and slashed around me with her sword,   
creating dents in the roof of my school. I turned a sharp corner, and she   
followed, flying through the air. She began throwing bolts at me, bolts of   
energy that looked a lot like her sword.  
  
I grabbed the doorknob leading to the stairs that would take me back into   
the school, trying to get back home. Oh, if only Tsunami was there, she would   
save me.  
  
A blast of energy exploded behind me, flinging me painfully down the   
stairs. I picked myself up gingerly, grateful that I hadn't broken any bones,   
and only received a few bruises. I could see her shadow behind me, fading in   
and out of existence. Very, very, weird!  
  
Running through the hall, I passed by my classroom. That's when I   
realized I'd forgotten my book bag, but it gave me an idea. I dove through the   
door. Sliding it closed quietly, I prayed to Kami-sama that she hadn't seen me.   
Holding my breath, I watched as her silhouette passed by, no doubt her eyes and   
ears searching for the tiniest movement or sound.  
  
When she was gone, I let out a relieved sigh, and headed over to my desk.   
"I hope she's gone," I said to myself as I picked up my bag and collected my   
stuff. "I'd better get outta here."  
  
I screamed from surprise as the fire alarm went off, and fell over my   
seat. [Calm down, Tenchi, it's just the fire alarm. Of course, half the school   
has to be on fire before it goes off. Those blasts of energy must have taken   
their toll on the building. But what's that smell? It smells like... Like...]  
  
"GAS FUMES!!!"  
  
"So there you are, Tenchi," Ryoko said, walking through the opposite wall   
from me. She created her sword again. "It's time for your lesson, school   
boy..."  
  
"Stop it! You'll cause an even bigger explosion, there's gas leaking   
somewhere!"  
  
"'Gas'? Wha-what is 'gas'?"  
  
Oy. I could just see it now. The headlines would say _Outstanding   
Student Blown to Bits at Local School_. If I'd known I was going to die today,   
I wouldn't have done that much homework over summer vacation!  
  
"I think...that I might just have an idea..." I murmured. Pointing, I   
said excitedly to Ryoko, "What's that outside the window?!" Oh, Kami-sama... I   
just used the oldest trick in the book... She was *not* going to buy that   
one...  
  
"Ooh! What is it? I wanna see!"  
  
I facefaulted. Majorly. Picking myself up, I crept back out into the   
hallway. As I left, I heard her saying, "I don't wanna miss it! Hey, I don't   
see anything..." Running as fast as my legs could take me, I hightailed it   
outta there.  
  
That's when the explosion came, picking me off my feet once more and   
depositing me all the way down at the end of the hall. There was no way she   
could have survived it.  
  
I clapped twice, and bowed. Old shrine habit. She was kinda cute, but   
I'd rather stick with Tsunami, and--  
  
My eyes bugged out as came sauntering out of the flames, her hair,   
clothes, and body covered in soot and ashes.  
  
"Hey!" she barked at me. "What are you trying to do?!" She dashed at me,   
passing by a mirror.  
  
"Oh! My hair is a mess! Look at my clothes!" she said, forgetting all   
about me and dusting herself off.  
  
"Thank Kami-sama..." I whispered, creeping out the front door of the   
school. Once I got to the courtyard, I ran...  
  
...right into her, my face crashing unceremoniously against her... Um...   
Bosom.  
  
"Catch!" she yelled, tossing another of her force bolts at me.  
  
This time, I had no way of avoiding it. I braced myself for impact,   
praying that I would come out of this alive.  
  
But it never came.  
  
"Tsu-Tsunami?!" I exclaimed.  
  
Tsunami was there, standing in front of me with her arms extended...   
*Protecting* me...  
  
"Impressive," Ryoko said. "Take this!" she launched at Tsunami, sword   
flashing. But Tsunami was surrounded in a shield of blue, which Ryoko couldn't   
penetrate.  
  
"Damn," Ryoko cussed, her sword disappearing. "Can't you even let Tenchi   
fight back?!"  
  
"I won't let you hurt him," Tsunami said a matter-of-factly.  
  
"If I had it my way, I wouldn't fight a monster like you!" I yelled at   
Ryoko.  
  
"Monster?! What makes you call a pretty young girl like me a m-monster?!"  
  
"Oh, come on! You can fly, you walk through walls, and you blow up   
things...!"  
  
"All very good reasons, but not good enough!" She placed both her hands   
on the shield, sending energy directly into it, trying to exhaust Tsunami's   
power. The shield began to crackle, spewing sparks in every direction.  
  
"Tsunami, be careful! Don't hurt yourself!" She didn't reply, too busy   
trying to ward off Ryoko's attack. Her eyes narrowed, and she put more power   
into the shield. I could see smoke coming from where Ryoko's hands were   
touching the shield, and suddenly she yelled in pain as the shield detonated   
from all the Life-force Energy it had absorbed. Tsunami and I were unscathed,   
but Ryoko...  
  
Ryoko had lost both her hands.  
  
She stared blankly at us for a moment, then averted her eyes. "Oh, well,"   
she said sadly. "Another day, another battle lost, that's the story of my   
life."  
  
"Uh, what about your hands?" I asked after a pause.  
  
"Hm? Oh, watch." She held out her arms like what *would* have been palm-  
up if she'd still had her hands. Crossing her forearms, her wrists began to   
glow red, and the hands regenerated themselves.  
  
"Good night," she said, bowing and disappearing into the ground.  
  
"Tsunami?" I said after we'd recovered from Ryoko's abrupt exit.  
  
"Yes, Tenchi?"  
  
"Thank you for rescuing me."  
  
"Oh, you're welcome, Ten--" Another blast of flames from the burning   
school hit us from behind, knocking us off balance. I heard the siren of fire   
trucks approaching.  
  
"Uh, we should probably go before they catch us with circumstantial   
evidence."  
  
"Right. I think I have enough energy left to teleport us there." She   
closed her eyes, took my hand, and cast a teleportation spell. The surroundings   
melted away, and I had the briefest glimpse of a fireman's face, his jaw open in   
awe. Then, we were flying at an alarming speed through a dark blue-streaked   
tunnel. I never really noticed when the tunnel ended, because suddenly   
everything went white and we were tumbling out of the mirror in my living room,   
right where Tsunami had appeared the first day. A bunch of boxes were around   
and we landed on them, flattening some of the empty ones and probably smashing   
the contents of others.  
  
"Oops. I hope Dad won't be too mad," I said, standing up and dusting off   
my pants. "That was a really cool spell and all, but aren't you tired?" I   
asked.  
  
"I-- I need to rest now," Tsunami explained breathlessly. "F-fighting   
that Demon took a lot of my strength, and that teleportation just about took the   
rest." She collapsed right then and there.  
  
I knelt down and gently brushed her bangs aside to keep them from hanging   
in her face. "You go ahead and rest, Tsunami. You deserve it." I looked   
around our living room, and noticed that the piles of boxes that had originally   
been in our storage room underneath the stairs were lying around the room. Dad   
and Grandpa were there trying to clean it up and reorganize it. "Hey, Dad, why   
is this stuff all out of the closet and why are you cleaning it up? You *never*   
clean anything up."  
  
My Dad turned to me. "Well, Tenchi, you're finally home! You're not busy   
picking up girls, are you? But anyway, Washu's moved into the storage closet."  
  
"The closet's tiny! She can't live in there!"  
  
"Go ahead and take a look, Tenchi," Grandpa replied.  
  
Well, even if I didn't believe them, I still wanted to talk to Washu. The   
storage closet seemed an unlikely place for her, but she *is* the Goddess of   
Chaos, after all... I peeked in the storage closet, expecting to see the same   
old storage closet. "WHOA!" I exclaimed, my legs collapsing from shock. It   
wasn't a storage closet anymore! Instead, Washu had completely remodeled the   
inside, or something. That's the only way I could explain it. The room was   
huge! It was even bigger than my whole house!  
  
"Oh, hello, Tenchi," Little Washu said, turning around from her laptop.   
She was sitting on a floating cushion, and her laptop was really strange; it   
seemed to be made out of something gray and translucent. "I hope you don't   
mind, but I used my computers to reroute the destination from your storage door   
to my subspace laboratory, so I can monitor Jurai from your house."  
  
"Laboratory? But you're a *Goddess*, not a scientist!"  
  
"Actually, I am both. Tsunami must not have told you. Science goes hand   
in hand with Chaos, in case you haven't noticed. I have to get back to work, so   
go to bed, unless you have something important to ask or tell me. But only if   
you call me 'Little Washu'!"  
  
I blinked a few times in surprise. "Well, ah, Little Washu," I said,   
feeling a bit silly, "there was some Demon that attacked me at school, and she   
had blue hair and yellow eyes. In fact, she looked a lot like you--" At that,   
Washu fell off the cushion rather abruptly. "Um, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no. Go on," she said, trying to regain her composure (not to mention   
her pride).  
  
"But before the Demon could harm me, Tsunami appeared and saved me. I'm   
rather confused, though..."  
  
"About what?" Now, Washu completely disregarded her work and turned her   
full attention on me. Her interest made me fell rather nervous and tense.  
  
"For one thing, how did Tsunami know I was in trouble? And why does she   
need to sleep after using powerful magick?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Washu scratched her chin with her thumb absentmindedly. "That   
takes some careful consideration. But, I am the greatest genius-scientist in   
all the history of time itself!" she bragged, jabbing her index finger towards   
the sky for emphasis. "Lady Tokimi says so herself. It's like this: you and   
Tsunami are connected strongly through your wish and your feelings for each   
other--"  
  
"'Feelings for each other'?! But--!" I exclaimed indignantly, though I   
could feel my face growing as red as a ripe tomato.  
  
"Get over it," Little Washu replied, waving her hand as if she was shooing   
my words away. "When you were in trouble, I'm sure you panicked, and since you   
two are connected, she can easily have sensed any strong emotion you expel. As   
for the sleeping, don't worry; it's merely the easiest way for her to regenerate   
her Energy on earth after using up so much. If we were at Jurai, it'd be a   
whole different story. Don't be surprised if you see Sasami instead of Tsunami   
tomorrow morning."  
  
I nodded, and stood up. "Thanks, Washu, you're a big help. But there's   
just one more thing... Could you help me get Tsunami up to her room? She   
conked out right there in the den."  
  
Washu smiled knowingly. "Sure. Just go to bed and-- You know, I could   
recharge her energy from here, since my office is linked to Jurai. Don't worry,   
I'll explain it to you some other time."  
  
With each passing moment, everything seemed to simply become more and more   
confusing. Perplexed, I stumbled upstairs into my bedroom, collapsing on my   
bed. For some reason, my bed seemed slightly lumpy. I knew that both Dad and   
Grandpa were in the living room, and since Washu was in her lab with Tsunami,   
then...?  
  
Taking a deep breath, I pulled back the covers slowly to reveal...  
  
"Mmm... Welcome home, Tenchi," Ryoko said, smiling invitingly.  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Princess of Jurai

Tenchi-Muyo! (No Need For Tenchi!; This End Up) is (c) AIC * Pioneer LDC, Inc.  
Aa! Megami-sama! (Oh My Goddess!) is (c) by Kousuke Fujishima, Kodansha, TBS and   
KSS Films.  
  
  
Aa! Megami-sama Muyo! (Ah! No Need For My Goddess!)  
A Tenchi-Muyo! and Aa! Megami-sama! crossover fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
http://fly.to/Luna's  
  
Chapter 4: Princess of Jurai  
  
Eh... Goddesses. Demons. Demons fighting Goddesses. Goddesses fighting   
Demons. Me caught in the middle. I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! RYOKO, WHAT ARE YOU   
DOING HERE?!!"  
  
"That's no way to greet me, Tenchi," she said, jumping off the bed. She   
walked over to me and extended her hand. "Now, I want your balls, please."  
  
"No way! They're mine! I'm hanging onto them!" I said, hovering a   
protective hand over my...er...crotch.  
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Not *that*, you moron! The gems!   
You know, on your sword?"  
  
"Er... What sword?" I replied.  
  
"Oh, jeez..." She slapped her forehead in disgust. "Haven't you heard   
the legend? That stupid Yosho defeated a Demon, *me*, using a powerful sword!   
I need the gems on the sword so I can wake up Ryo-ohki."  
  
"Well... Ok, but who's Ryo-ohki?"  
  
She sighed. "She's my sister, the other Demon in the legend!"  
  
"Look, Ryoko, I've never heard of the other Demon, and there's no *way*   
I'm letting you awaken her!"  
  
"Fine, then," she said with a shrug. "The sword's probably still in that   
cave, anyway. I'll just have to go and get it myself," she replied angrily,   
then exited through the window.  
  
Uh-oh...  
  
I ran downstairs to the front door, trying to make it to the cave in time.   
I couldn't let her awaken another monster... Not this close to the house. On   
my way through the living room, I tripped over a few boxes that Dad and Grandpa   
must have left there and crashed into the floor, but I picked myself up quickly   
and got to the stairs to the shrine.  
  
"Great," I muttered, seeing Ryoko flying up there ahead of me. I dashed   
up the stairs as quickly as I could, heedless of the pain in my lungs and legs   
as they screamed for me to stop.  
  
When I got there, the lock and gate looked as if they'd been slashed open   
by a very hot fire, and Ryoko was already deep inside the cave, looking at the   
sword. Cautiously, I tiptoed up behind her.  
  
"This should be easy," she said, grasping the sword handle and yanking it   
upwards. I couldn't see where it was from where I was standing, but it was   
probably enclosed in a box of some sort, a 'shrine' for the sword.  
  
Suddenly, electricity flashed through the cave, and Ryoko screamed in   
pain. She was launched back from the sword, and flung hard into the wall of the   
cave.  
  
"Ouch! Dammit!" she cursed, picking herself up.  
  
"Oh, I get it... You can't touch it, can you? You're a Demon," I said,   
reaching in and pulling out the sword. "So this is the sword of the legend, the   
sword that could cut through a rock?"  
  
"Tenchi, please! Let me have it!"  
  
I tried pulling the sheath off the sword, but it was stuck tight. I   
didn't want Ryoko to help, but she put her hands on the sheath and I pulled from   
the handle of the sword. Gradually, the sheath came off.  
  
"Why, it's nothing but a rusty old piece of junk!" I said, looking at the   
blade. Disappointed, I brought it down, hard, on a large stone for emphasis.  
  
The blade shattered.  
  
"Oops," Ryoko and I said at the same time.  
  
The stone, about three feet tall on end, fell into two halves.  
  
We stared at it.  
  
"So. It cuts through a rock after all," I said rhetorically after we'd   
both regained our composure.  
  
"C'mon, Tenchi, just gimme the sword!"  
  
"How many times to I have to tell you? NO!! Oh, and while we're at it,   
why did you attack me at school, why are here, how did you get out of the cave,   
how do you know my name, and who are you?!"  
  
Ryoko smiled. "I'll tell you after you give me the gems."  
  
"Dammit, Ryoko--"  
  
"Quit yelling at her, Tenchi," someone said from the mouth of the cave.   
"So, Ryoko, you've finally come to your senses. I didn't care much for the way   
you attacked me earlier."  
  
"Little Washu?" I asked.  
  
"Yup, that's me! I'm just so young and cute!" she replied, walking   
towards us.  
  
"Hey, who are you, and how do you know my name?" Ryoko said, narrowing her   
eyes at Washu.  
  
[Now *that* sounds familiar. So she can ask questions but she won't   
answer them? Sheesh!] I thought.  
  
"Well, for starters, that's no way to talk to you *mother*, Ryoko."  
  
Huh? I glanced at Ryoko, then at Little Washu. They really *did* look a   
lot alike, but how could Ryoko be the daughter of a Goddess? I kept looking at   
them, trying to assure myself that the entire thing was just a dream...  
  
Ryoko stomped up to Washu. "Look here, I'll have you know I've been alone   
ever since I was born!"  
  
Smiling knowingly, Washu looked up at Ryoko. "Think about what you just   
said."  
  
"Ever since I was...born? I...can't remember being born... I can't even   
remember growing up!"  
  
"Bingo!" Washu said. "That's because I created you, and I know your   
thoughts. I am psionically linked to you, Ryoko, as you are to Ryo-ohki. That   
means, of course, that I am also linked to Ryo-ohki."  
  
Huh? "Ryo-ohki? Ryoko's sister? Did you create her, too, Washu?"  
  
"Yes, I created both of them," Washu said. "But I didn't expect for Ryoko   
to choose the path of a Demon. Is the blood of the Goddess within you truly so   
weak?"  
  
"Shut up! I'm not a Goddess, and I never will be! I don't want to be!   
I'm a Demon, the Demon Caller!" Ryoko said, aiming her red sword at Washu's   
throat.  
  
"Well, so much for motherly love."  
  
"Shut up!!" Ryoko said again. "I don't care what you say!"  
  
"Ryoko, plesae don't--" I started, but another blast of energy flung Ryoko   
back.  
  
"There you are, Ryoko! Demon! I take it upon myself as my duty to   
obliterate you!" another voice said.  
  
[What is it this time?] I wondered.  
  
"Ayeka?!" Washu exclaimed.  
  
[Erm... Who's Ayeka?]  
  
"Miss Washu? Oh, good, this will go a lot faster with two of us fighting   
one Demon. We must not allow this monster-woman to live!" The dust cleared a   
bit, and I could see a purple-haired girl standing just inside the mouth of the   
cave this time, and her hairstyle highly resembled Tsunami's. Long, purple   
ponytails, worn the same as Tsunami's. She had more fluffy bangs than Tsunami   
did, and they barely hid a crown she wore around her forehead. Her garments   
resembled Tsunami's as well.  
  
Ayeka launched herself at Ryoko, Life-force Energy scintillating around   
her like a shield. Those dang shields. Couldn't they do something original for   
once? Ryoko held up her hand and blocked Ayeka's punch, sending her flying, and   
me as well. The Energy wasn't directed *at* me, but so much was being displaced   
that I was surprised the entire cave didn't crumble.  
  
"Take this!" Ryoko yelled, her red sword blazing. Ayeka responded by   
using her own sword, one matching Ryoko's except for the color. She parried   
Ryoko's strike, her navy blue sword crackling with energy.  
  
"Tenchi, I'll explain it to you in the morning. How's that?" Washu asked.   
"They're too busy fighting now."  
  
"Uh... I'd really appreciate it, Little Washu..." I replied, reaching a   
hand up to scratch the back of my head in confusion.  
  
"Take that, Demon!" "Oh yeah? Try blocking *this*, Princess!!"  
  
*RUMBLE*  
  
"Was that the cave?" I asked.  
  
"Everyone, get out before it collapses!" Washu yelled.  
  
*****  
  
Bright and early, after Tsunami had woken up and the rest of us had   
recovered from the cave-in, Washu sat us all down at the coffee table for a long   
and much-needed explanation.  
  
"You are the Demon I fought yesterday, are you not?" Tsunami asked,   
directing her question towards Ryoko. "Ryoko, I presume. Why have you come   
here?"  
  
"Here's how it goes..." Washu said. "Less than 20,000 years ago, I had a   
husband."  
  
"A... A husband?" I asked.  
  
"That's what I said. It wasn't from your planet, Earth, but from another   
one, one much more advanced than even your modern culture. His name was Isamu.   
I fell in love with Isamu, and I altered my appearance and DNA to disguise   
myself as a mortal named Funaho so I could approach him... And we got married.   
I had a baby with Isamu, who turns out to be the very person you know as your   
ancestor, Tenchi... My baby was Yosho."  
  
"So you're my ancestor too?!"  
  
"So it would seem. I wished to continue living as a mortal, and so I went   
about trying to create a duplicate through a combination of Life-force Energy   
and science. Isamu and I were both scientists, and it was easy with his help...   
But something went wrong. Instead of a perfect clone to send back to System   
Jurai, Ryoko was born. And she chose the path of the Demon.  
  
"Ryoko left as soon as she was created, and I didn't see or hear of her   
for thousands of years. But Lady Tokimi needed my presence in System Jurai, and   
I was forced to leave Isamu... Taking Yosho with me. I knew the great pain he   
felt at our separation, but I revealed my true form, and explained to him that I   
was a Goddess, and I could never stay with him. He understood, and insisted   
that I take Yosho to Jurai, raising him as a God. Isamu was mortal, and died a   
mortal, whereas I lived on as a Goddess.  
  
"If only Tokimi had known of what I felt, of what Isamu had felt, she   
would never have insisted I returned. Sadly, she had no access to the   
monitoring equipment, since *I* am the Sysop, and it is my duty.  
  
"Yosho grew up on Jurai, and had many powers. However, he had no   
playmates, since Jurai is only the location of our business. So, once again, I   
used science and Life-force Energy to create one, the same way Isamu and I   
created Ryoko."  
  
"That is where Ayeka comes from," Tsunami said. I glanced at Ayeka, and   
she nodded in agreement. "Washu used my DNA to create Ayeka, but I tend to   
think of her more as a sister than a daughter."  
  
"I loved Yosho very much," Ayeka said sadly. "Unfortunately, seven   
hundred years ago, Ryoko attacked System Jurai. For some reason, no doubt due   
to the Goddess blood within her, she was able to break through System Jurai's   
blocks against Demons, and destroyed much of it.  
  
"Yosho left us to fight Ryoko, and chased her down to earth using a   
spaceship that he named Funaho after Washu, a spaceship from Jurai. He used   
that sword you're holding, the sword called the Tenchi-ken. Perhaps that is   
where your name comes from.  
  
"In any case, if the plane of existence known as Jurai were to be brought   
into your dimension, it would take the form of a very large planet. Yosho used   
his spaceship to chase Ryoko's, whose spaceship is known as Ryo-ohki: the Demon   
Carrier. Ryoko's sister."  
  
"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot about her."  
  
"Why won't you let me wake Ryo-ohki up, Tenchi? You're so mean!"  
  
I sighed, looking at the others, then down at the sword I had pulled from   
the cave. "Is that the whole story?" Washu nodded. "All right. I guess if   
Washu's my ancestor... That makes *you* my relative, too. But I'll only let   
you have *a* gem."  
  
"Heh... I only *need* one gem to call Ryo-ohki, anyway."  
  
"We don't need more Demons in this household," Ayeka intervened.  
  
"We don't need more Goddesses, either!" Ryoko replied.  
  
They glared at each other, sparks starting to flying from their hands in   
anger.  
  
"Are you challenging me?" Ayeka said.  
  
"Have it your way!" Ryoko said. "I'll leave you dead, just the same way   
Yosho is."  
  
That stopped Ayeka. "Yosho..." she said softy, salty tears beginning to   
flow down her cheeks.  
  
"That's right, 'Princess,' Yosho's dead. Because of his mortal blood, he   
didn't live as long as you could."  
  
Ayeka sobbed and pressed the back of her right hand to her face, wiping   
her tears. She ran out the door, her long purple ponytails flying behind her.  
  
"That was much too harsh, Ryoko," Washu said quietly after a moment. "You   
may not know this, but because she's an empath, it's very difficult for Ayeka to   
become accustomed to various emotions. It's the only aspect of life she has   
trouble with." Washu and Tsunami both sighed.  
  
"This may seem stupid, but why does Ayeka call herself 'Princess'?" I   
asked, attempting to leaven the moment.  
  
"It's because I used to call her that. When she was little, she reminded   
me so much of a little Princess, so quiet, so cute, so easily amused," Tsunami   
explained, "just like a girl in a storybook. I fear that I've raised her to   
become... High-and-mighty, to put it tactfully. You see, Ayeka isn't actually   
part of the Goddess Technical Helpline, but with her bloodline, she has a lot of   
power. Her crown is what links her to Jurai, and that sword was Yosho's link.   
Unfortunately, I think he thought of her more as a sister as well. I doubt he   
had any intention of marrying Ayeka, but like she said, she loved him very   
much."  
  
"Oh." Poor Ayeka... She probably wanted to be left alone right now.   
Turning back to Ryoko, I sighed, ready to return her gem.  
  
*****  
  
Walking up the stairs to the shrine, I looked around for my grandpa.   
School had been canceled for a long time due to Ryoko's rampages, and he wanted   
to use every available second I had for more sword training.  
  
"Let's begin, Tenchi," he said as soon as I got to the clearing we usually   
practiced in.  
  
I nodded, and bowed towards him in the way he had taught me, for showing   
respect. He bowed at me simultaneously, and then we began practice.  
  
I watched his sword, blocking, parrying, thrusting, looking for openings.   
He wielded his bokken with skill, much more skill than I had, and soon, he   
knocked the sword out of my hand. It flew like a boomerang, and landed point-  
down in the dirt behind me.  
  
"It seems you need more practice, Tenchi," he said.  
  
Sighing, I pulled the sword from the dirt, then turned back around and   
bowed again. Strange rustling sounds came from the bushes, but I disregarded   
them, blaming it on the wind. Suddenly, a gasp and a shriek added themselves to   
the rustling noise, and a loud *thunk* as well. It sounded like someone had   
fallen partway down the hill.  
  
I pushed a few of the bushes aside, and looked down. "Miss Ayeka?"  
  
"Why?? Why must I suffer this embarrassment?!!" she exclaimed, her legs   
and arms held at awkward angles from the way she had fallen. Noticing me, she   
quickly uprighted herself into a kneeling position.  
  
"Well, it seems we had a spectator," Grandpa said.  
  
"Miss Ayeka, you're hurt!" I exclaimed, noticing blood running down her   
ankle.  
  
"Oh, it's, nothing, Lord Tenchi. I can cast a healing spell," she told   
me, then turned to Grandpa. "Tell me, sir... What was that sword form you were   
performing?"  
  
Grandpa didn't answer, and only used a handkerchief to wipe the blood off   
her ankle. "You'd better cast that heal spell. Tenchi?"  
  
[Red blood... Just like a mortal...]  
  
"Tenchi? Tenchi!"  
  
"Uhhh, yeah, Grandpa?" I said, shaking myself out of my daze.  
  
"Show this young lady around. I'm sure she'd like to see the scenery," he   
replied, walking off.  
  
"But sir...!" Ayeka protested. My grandpa didn't seem to have heard her,   
and disappeared around the bend.  
  
"I think you should heal yourself first," I said to her. She nodded, and   
placed a hand on her ankle. Moments later, the slash on her ankle began to   
close, and left no scar as her skin drew itself together.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, Lord Tenchi. Don't be amazed." She stood up and   
dusted off her clothes, elaborate garments fit for a Goddess. "You know...there   
was something familiar in your grandfather's eyes that reminded me of Yosho. If   
you are truly Yosho's descendent, then I am glad a part of him lives on."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Ayeka. The scenery really *is* beautiful. I bet you'd   
like to see it," I said, beginning to walk down the stone steps. Ayeka followed   
beside me.  
  
"Yes, I would, very much, Lord Tenchi. Oh, but what is that?"  
  
Ayeka had stopped as soon as she'd said those last few words, so I stopped   
as well. Following her line of sight, I realized she was looking at the large   
tree that stood in the middle of a lake near my house.  
  
"That tree?" I asked. "Do you want to go see the tree?"  
  
"Mm-hmm," she replied, nodding.  
  
*****  
  
Ayeka circumnavigated the tree once with me following behind, and she   
examined every intricate detail of its bark. "There's no doubt about it. This   
is Funaho," Ayeka said, placing her hands on the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Funaho? Yosho's spaceship?"  
  
"Yes. Juraian trees are the heart of the ship. Perhaps saying that this   
tree is 'what is left of' Yosho's ship would be a more accurate description.   
Come, Lord Tenchi." She grabbed me by the wrist, then walked into its trunk the   
same way Ryoko walked through walls. Her crown began to glow again.  
  
"Wait! Where are we--" I said before I was pulled through. "--Going?!"  
  
"We are now inside Funaho," she explained.  
  
I looked around. "Inside...Funaho?" I echoed. It *looked* like the   
interior of any tree, but was much larger on the inside than it appeared on the   
outside. I felt like I was in a huge hollowed log, which stretched upwards and   
downwards to no end. One glance below my feet was enough for me -- I can't tell   
you how unnerving it is to look down and see nothing beneath you.  
  
"In a sense," Ayeka clarified, "we are inside Funaho. This isn't the   
actual spaceship, but because my power comes from trees, I am able to access the   
ship's memory from here."  
  
"Ah... So your power comes from trees? Then what about Washu, Ryoko, and   
Tsunami?"  
  
"Tsunami's power comes from herself, but mirrors give her the ability to   
travel between dimensions. The same goes for Washu, except she travels through   
technology. Ryoko's powers come from the gems embedded on the Tenchi-ken.   
Normally, she uses her replacement gems, but they don't have as much power as   
the originals. You've seen her earring, right? That is what she uses. Both   
Ryoko and I aren't direct descendants from the Goddesses, so our powers are a   
little different. The sword is the Master Key to Jurai, but because Ryoko has   
Washu's DNA, the sword is somewhat on the same level as she is. I believe that   
is why the Tenchi-ken and the gems do not react with one another. However, for   
some reason, she is unable to touch the Tenchi-ken, which only has wards against   
Demons. Strange, is it not?"  
  
The Tenchi-ken? I rummaged through my shirt and came out with the strange   
sword. Before I'd returned one to Ryoko, it had held three maroon gems,   
embedded at the very bottom of the handle in a triangular format. "But it has   
no blade... This sword is no good anymore."  
  
"I wouldn't be so certain about that," Ayeka replied, walking to the side   
of the strange cylindrical room we were in. If I thought standing in midair was   
bizarre and upsetting, hearing the sounds of Ayeka's shoes clacking against the   
air was even worse. "May I have it, please?"  
  
"Sure." I handed it to her, and my hand brushed against the soft skin of   
hers. For a brief moment, I thought she was blushing, but she quickly turned   
away, so I guess I'll never know.  
  
"Thank you." She tapped the end of the Tenchi-ken against the wall.   
Suddenly, everything went black inside the peculiar chamber, and I couldn't see   
a thing.  
  
"What's going on?!" I yelled.  
  
"This is the ship's memory. Look!"  
  
Seemingly in my mind's eye, I could see an odd spaceship flying through   
space. Its center held a spherical orb that looked almost exactly like Ryoko's   
gem. Around the orb were four triangular pyramid-like prongs that stuck out   
like looked like slices of quartz or other precious stones.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"That is Ryo-ohki -- Ryoko's sister."  
  
"Then that must be...!"  
  
"Yosho!"  
  
A huge ship built of wood was pursuing Ryo-ohki, and they were fired bolts   
of light or lasers at each other. One of the beams struck Ryo-ohki, and she   
began falling to the Earth, meowing the entire way.  
  
[Uh... *Meowing*?]  
  
In any case, Funaho followed, and they both crash-landed. Now Ryoko   
attacked Yosho, her eyes fierce and full of hatred. Her eyes weren't their   
usual yellow, but instead they were completely filled with red light that burned   
like a flame.  
  
"It's Ryoko! She looks scary!"  
  
"There's Yosho!"  
  
The man whom Ayeka identified as Yosho had a sword like Ryoko's, except   
that it radiated an azure light. But the handle...  
  
"That's the Tenchi-ken!" I exclaimed.  
  
Unlike Ryoko's sword, which had no handle, the hilt of the Tenchi-ken   
replaced the gap in her sword. The Tenchi-ken was emitting the strange blue   
light. Yosho used this sword to cut off Ryoko's hands, trapping her gems.   
Then, he stabbed her in the neck, extracting the last one and embedding all   
three in the handle.  
  
As suddenly as it had begun, the smooth cylindrical chamber reappeared,   
and Ayeka was wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Miss Ayeka, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Lord Tenchi," she said, crying yet smiling sadly at the same   
time. "It's just that I know Yosho's gone, but since Funaho is still alive,   
that means a part of him truly does exist, which means you *must* be his   
descendant."  
  
She handed the sword back to me. "I want you to keep it," she explained.   
"You are Yosho's descendant, and that means it rightfully belongs to you: his   
heir."  
  
"Yes, Miss Ayeka."  
  
"I'll get us out of here." She took my wrist in her hand again, and   
walked back out through the wall.  
  
"*There* you are, Tenchi!" Ryoko said. "I've been looking for you."  
  
"What do you want with Tenchi, you monster woman?!" Ayeka yelled, glaring   
at Ryoko. "Leave him alone!"  
  
"Now, now, now, Princess. Tenchi and I are connected by blood. We're   
family. You don't want to break up a happy family, now, do you?"  
  
"Hmph," Ayeka snorted. "Washu and Tsunami are sisters, and therefore   
Tenchi and *I* are family as well."  
  
As if they hadn't argued enough last night, now *this*? Sheesh. I turned   
around, noticing that Tsunami had followed Ryoko. "Are they always like this?"   
I asked.  
  
"I guess so," Tsunami replied, giggling.  
  
"They're not sisters by blood! They're only sisters because they're   
connected to System Jurai!"  
  
"Then Tenchi and I are bound together by the power of Jurai!"  
  
Shrugging, Tsunami and I began to walk away, the loud sounds of Ryoko and   
Ayeka fighting following us all the way home.  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. Demon Carrier

Tenchi-Muyo! (No Need For Tenchi!; This End Up) is (c) AIC * Pioneer LDC, Inc.  
Aa! Megami-sama! (Oh My Goddess!) is (c) by Kousuke Fujishima, Kodansha, TBS and   
KSS Films.  
  
  
Aa! Megami-sama Muyo! (Ah! No Need For My Goddess!)  
A Tenchi-Muyo! and Aa! Megami-sama! crossover fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
http://fly.to/Luna's  
  
Chapter 5: Demon Carrier  
  
Life is good.  
  
I hope that's not an overstatement. What I mean is, I like life and all,   
but sometimes things just happen and suddenly, you're in over your head. Well,   
I don't expect you to understand, but when you pick up the phone one day and get   
a Goddess to come through a mirror into your house... Maybe then you'll know   
what I'm going through right now.  
  
Two Goddesses, a girl with the powers of a Goddess who liked being called   
"Princess" (don't get any funny ideas, there!), and a Demon whose mother was one   
of the two Goddesses I mentioned before. Plus, the Demon's sister would be   
likely to join us soon.  
  
Life was nice with just the first Goddess, Tsunami. I liked her. She was   
cute, too. In fact, she was very, very, beautiful. As for Washu, I'd barely   
even met her for a day and she was waking up the Demon in the Masaki Shrine.   
Then, Ayeka came to avenge her beloved Yosho. Things just get so complicated.   
All I wanted was Tsunami to be my girlfriend, not for everything else.   
Technically, though, I only wished for Tsunami to be with me forever. I suppose   
I was just too shy to wish for it outright.  
  
"Tsunami, do things like this usually happen to people who make wishes?" I   
asked, finally deciding to bring my musings aloud.  
  
"Actually... That's a good question," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No one's ever made a wish like yours, so I'm afraid I can't answer it.   
You're different, Tenchi. And I don't mean that in a bad way."  
  
I smiled, too. Actually, I think I was grinning like an idiot. Well,   
maybe not. In any case, I had a lot on my mind, so I wasn't exactly paying   
great attention to my countenance.  
  
"Your father seems taken with Ryoko," Tsunami said after a pause. She   
giggled. "In fact, your father seemed taken with all of us when we first came   
to live here."  
  
"Isn't there anywhere for Ryoko to go? Or Ayeka?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. After you left, I talked to Washu, and she said when she   
created Ryoko, Ryoko broke free and she never heard of what happened to her.   
However, when she heard the legend of Yosho and the Demon in the Masaki Shrine,   
she recognized her son's name. Washu was completely certain that her powers   
could restrain Ryoko, and so she went in search of her. Unfortunately, Ryoko   
was more powerful than Washu supposed, and had built up a lot of anger over 700   
years. They fought, but Washu succeeded in confining her to the cave. But once   
a seal like that is opened, it loses the power it once had, and Ryoko was able   
to escape. It wasn't until much later that she came to her senses, when she   
attacked you at your school."  
  
"*That's* when she came to her senses? But you said so yourself, she   
attacked me!"  
  
"Ryoko was conscious, though. She'd never been conscious before, as far   
as I know. When she attacked you, she had a personality. From the time she was   
first created up until she attacked Jurai, she'd only been violent and   
destructive. It was the first time I'd even ever heard her speak."  
  
"Oh. And Miss Ayeka?"   
  
"I believe Ayeka wishes to stay and search with Washu for whatever became   
of Yosho. He was dear to both of them, you know."  
  
"I see." By this time, we'd finally reached the house. "Boy, when I   
thought things would get dull when school started, I was *very* wrong." Tsunami   
and I both took off our shoes in the foyer.  
  
"Don't worry, Tenchi. I'm sure things will get back to normal soon."  
  
Ha! Normal? Nothing would ever be *normal* again in my life with Tsunami   
around, not to mention the others.  
  
"You have a good heart, Tenchi; it is filled with love. Only a few are   
worthy of having their wishes granted, and I'm happy that I was yours. Like I   
said, don't worry. I am certain that nothing bad will happen to you. Or to   
us."  
  
Typically, I would have nodded and agreed with Tsunami, but for some   
reason, her words didn't comfort me. I don't know what it was -- paranoia,   
maybe? I just couldn't seem to convince myself that something horrible in the   
future was waiting for me. Coming for me.  
  
I shuddered involuntarily, trying to rid myself of the strange feeling of   
dread that pervaded my body and mind.  
  
*****  
  
So, maybe "life is strange" would be a better statement. At least, if I   
said "*my* life is strange," *that* would make sense. After all, life is a   
different experience for everyone, and everybody's life is different.  
  
It's not that I don't like Ryoko or Ayeka, but everything's just happening   
too fast.  
  
The worst part of everything was this: Washu had said she was 20,000 Earth   
years old. Ryoko was 5,000, and Ayeka was 2,100. So...  
  
How old was Tsunami?  
  
I mean, if Goddesses lived that long, what did that leave me with? I   
could just see it:  
  
Me, 70 years from now (that would make me a wrinkly old age of   
87), on my deathbed, looking up at Tsunami's perfect face as she was   
still her physical age of 20...  
  
Well, I hope to live longer than 87, anyway. But, still! It's a terrible   
prospect, and it's all I could think about. I'd tried asking Tsunami about it   
yesterday before I went to bed, but she'd only touched me lightly on my forehead   
and said, "Tenchi... Do not worry yourself. Everything will be fine in the   
end, and all will reveal itself when it's time."  
  
Sheesh. That's all I remember. She must have put a sleep spell on me, or   
something. *That* was another thing that worried me. Tsunami wouldn't have   
done anything like that...unless she knew the answer, and was scared of it. Or   
scared of having to tell me the answer.  
  
I was sitting on the floor next to my bed in my pajamas, leaning my back   
against the mattress. Part of me wanted to run out and grab Tsunami by the   
shoulders and beg her to tell me what she knew. Another part of me wanted to   
stay there and cry.  
  
You probably think this coming somewhere out of the blue and have no idea   
what's going on, but sometimes there are just some things I don't want to share   
with you. For one thing, my Dad is *right*. That is, I *am* shy around women.   
Er, girls. That's one reason why I wished for Tsunami. Plus, I'm not about to   
go tell you my life story, so I might leave certain things out of this   
narration... Especially emotional stuff, or private stuff I don't think   
concerns you.  
  
Great, now I'm getting even more depressed.  
  
Well, anyway, I'll just put it this way: I don't want a life without   
Tsunami anymore. That's why I think my life is good. Because she's in it.   
Because I can't imagine what life would be like without her. Because I don't   
know how I lived without her.  
  
Wow. That got a load off my chest.  
  
True, I know my narration hasn't given you any indication of whatever I   
felt, but you must remember that I left off with a gap of three months at one   
point. Just don't get the wrong idea about what I did during those three   
months. Anyway, whatever impulses I had canceled each other out, so I just sat   
there doing nothing.  
  
The Megumi Hayashibara CD I'd been listening to finished the second track,   
and began the third, a song called Successful Mission. I just wasn't in the   
mood for something fast like that. That's why I'd only listened to the first   
and second tracks: Good Luck! and I'll Be There (ballad version) were both slow   
songs, so they seemed to fit my mood, though I'll Be There (ballad version) was   
a little more depressing than Good Luck!. I liked listening to Megumi's music,   
because her voice reminded me of my mother for some reason.  
  
I stood up, sighing, and hit the stop button on my CD player. If Tsunami   
didn't want me to know, I didn't want to force her to tell me. Instead, I   
dressed quickly, wearing my work clothes. If I went out to the field, I figured   
I'd have more time alone to think, plus do something constructive at the same   
time.  
  
By the time I got downstairs, Ayeka was already there, and so were Ryoko   
and Sasami. I assumed Washu was in her subspace laboratory. Heh. The final   
irony. After my long speech about Tsunami, it turns out that she wasn't even   
taking her adult form this morning. Sasami was sitting on the couch with Ryoko,   
who looked rather happy, but Ayeka looked downright pissed.  
  
"Miss Ayeka? Is something wrong?" I asked tentatively.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Lord Tenchi, so why don't you go over there and hug   
your monster woman?!" she snapped.  
  
Well, that was no surprise. Ayeka and Ryoko, fighting again. I looked at   
Sasami for help, but she was holding a large opaque sphere of some sort, holding   
it to the light and looking at it, then patting it softly with her hand.  
  
"My baby was born just this morning," Ryoko said.  
  
Come again?  
  
"Ugh, Sasami, don't touch it! You'll get germs from it," Ayeka said.  
  
Hm... When I thought about it, the sphere Sasami was holding looked   
rather oblong, like an egg. If it *was* an egg... Was Ryoko the mother?  
  
"But I want to see Ryoko's baby," Sasami protested.  
  
Ryoko reached over and took it from her. "It's ok, Sammy, you can see it   
later. Right now, I want Tenchi to see the child he and I made together!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Ayeka, Sasami, and I yelled at the same time.  
  
Flying over to me, she dropped the large egg, which was about 3/4 of a   
foot long into my hands. "Touch it, Tenchi. It's yours."  
  
I was in shock. No, wait, make it 'I was beyond shock, going into a   
coma.' A baby? Yeah, right! Why the heck would Ryoko spread such lies? I   
*knew* I hadn't done any of... You know... So there was no *way* the baby was   
mine. Plus, an egg?! That was just plain disgusting.  
  
The egg began to shake and crack, and I felt my hands go limp as I yelped   
and dropped it. The egg hit the ground and the bottom shattered. Everyone   
looked stunned.  
  
"Miya," I heard from the egg.  
  
"'Miya'?" Ayeka, Sasami, and I echoed in disbelief.  
  
A furry rabbit-like leg popped out on the right side of the egg, then a   
symmetrical one popped out on the left. Like I said, the leg was furry, and the   
paw was a beige color while the leg was a darker brown. Then the top cracked   
off, and a matching rabbit-like face peered out from underneath the 'helmet' of   
eggshell.  
  
Ryoko kneeled down and began peeling the eggshell apart, revealing a (what   
else?) rabbit-like creature. Unlike a rabbit, though, its forelegs were longer   
and more developed, with long, cat-like whiskers around its face (which, for   
some reason, looked more like a cat's than a rabbit's).  
  
"Wow..." Sasami said. "But that looks nothing like Tenchi."  
  
"You mean she lied?!" Ayeka exclaimed, glaring at Ryoko.  
  
"This is Ryo-ohki," Ryoko explained, picking up the dazed cat/rabbit   
creature and rubbing her cheek on its fur. "My sister. You must be crazy if   
you thought the creature was Tenchi's baby!" She laughed.  
  
"Miya," Ryo-ohki agreed softly, still dazed after her abrupt birth.  
  
"That is enough!" Ayeka declared. "I will *not* allow this farce to   
continue. Can't you see that you are annoying Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"Really, Ayeka, lighten up," Ryoko replied. "Can't you see that Tenchi   
and I are in love?" She came right up to me and caught me in a bear hug.  
  
"No! It's all a lie!" I protested, looking at Sasami bewildered   
expression.  
  
"In...love? No! I cannot believe it! I *will not* believe it!"   
  
"Love?" Sasami asked. "Whatever happened to me?"  
  
"She's lying, Sasami!" I said.  
  
"Ha! See how Lord Tenchi objects?!" Ayeka cried triumphantly. "Leave him   
alone, you hussy!"  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Ryoko fairly threw me down on the couch. "What did   
you call me?! You stuck-up, stubborn old hag!!"  
  
"How *dare* you address me in that manner! You can't call me a hag, for I   
know for a fact that you are more than *twice* as old as I am!" Ayeka laughed,   
bringing her sleeve up to face. "Oh, maybe that's why Tenchi doesn't like you.   
You're over 5,000 years old, and it's annoying to be hit on by an older woman!"   
She continued laughing, throwing her head back for effect.  
  
Grimacing, Ryoko winched like Ayeka had physically harmed her. "Why   
should I care if Tenchi's younger than I am?! He's younger than *you*, too!"   
she retorted.  
  
A high-pitched sort of growl started deep in Ayeka's throat, and she bared   
her teeth at Ryoko. Ryoko, in turn, did the exact same thing, and they glared   
at each other like some perverse staring contest.  
  
"Um, excuse me," I called.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" they simultaneously barked at me.  
  
"Never mind..." I looked at Sasami for help, but she only shrugged.  
  
Now do you see what I mean when I say life gets too complicated? Deciding   
it was high time to head on over to the garden, I stood up, ignoring the   
annoying bickering between Ayeka and Ryoko. It seemed to me that I'd been doing   
a lot of that lately. Sasami ran over to the kitchen at the same time I walked   
over to the foyer.  
  
"Tenchi!" she called.  
  
"Yes, Sasami?" I asked, turning around. She handed me a packet wrapped up   
in a handkerchief.  
  
"It's your lunch," she explained. "Have fun!"  
  
"Thank you, Sasami," I replied happily, picking up my gardening hoe and   
heading on out the door.  
  
*****  
  
*Crunch* *Crunch* *Crunch*  
  
Huh?  
  
*Crunch* *Crunch* *Crunch* *Crunch*  
  
I looked up and discontinued what I had been doing, trying to figure out   
where the strange sounds had originated.  
  
*Crunch* *Crunch* *Crunch**Spit*  
  
Something hit me in the back of the head, and I instinctively reached up a   
hand to touch where the object had struck me, dropping my hoe. "Hey...!" I   
protested.  
  
"Miya!"  
  
"'Miya'? Is that you, Ryo-ohki?" Turning in the direction the object   
had been flung from, I stepped on something soft.  
  
"Huh? A carrot?" Well, it was *part* of a carrot, actually. Only the   
very end and the greens stalks of the carrot remained, the rest eaten away.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled, pulling Ryo-ohki out of the basket of vegetables I'd   
picked. "Don't be so greedy! Stop eating the carrots!" Ryo-ohki only meowed   
guiltily, and her ears sagged in defeat as she dropped the last carrot back into   
the basket.  
  
"That's better." Suddenly, Ryo-ohki meowed frantically, and struggled to   
release herself from my grip. "Hey, what's your problem?!" She didn't reply by   
meowing this time, but only hissed and ran off.  
  
"Well, that's strange," I mused. Then, something in the corner of my eye   
caught my attention... A weird bright light was flying down from the sky, like   
a falling star... Only it was heading straight into the lake right by my house.   
Uncertain of what it was or its source, I only watched in awe as it hit the   
middle of the lake, sending a huge wave of water splashing everywhere.  
  
"Excuse me," someone said behind me.  
  
Startled, I jumped and tripped over the hoe I'd set down, falling on my   
back. A young, green-haired woman in a trenchcoat had been standing there   
behind me. "Wh-who are you?!" She had blue eyes, and wore a red headband,   
which was partially covered by her long, teal-colored hair.  
  
"Ah... That's not important. Have you seen a blond woman around?" she   
asked. "She's my friend -- I'm looking for her."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"That idiot," she muttered. "Well, thank you." The woman walked off, and   
disappeared along the trail.  
  
Life is very, very strange.  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. Earth Angels

Tenchi-Muyo! (No Need For Tenchi!, This End Up) is (c) AIC * Pioneer LDC, Inc.  
Aa! Megami-sama! (Oh My Goddess!) is (c) by Kousuke Fujishima, Kodansha, TBS and   
KSS Films.  
  
  
Aa! Megami-sama Muyo! (Ah! No Need For My Goddess!)  
A Tenchi-Muyo! and Aa! Megami-sama! crossover fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
http://fly.to/Luna's  
  
Chapter 6: Earth Angels  
  
After I finally finished harvesting all the vegetables Sasami had asked me   
to pick, I gathered them up and headed down the same path back to the house that   
the woman had taken. I didn't see anything else that seemed out of the   
ordinary, so I just told myself it was nothing. As I opened the door to my   
house, Sasami didn't greet me as she usually did. Instead, she only looked   
worried. Little Washu was there, too, rather than sitting and working in her   
subspace laboratory. Ryoko and Ayeka were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Tenchi, it's a good thing you're back," she said. "I was checking my   
equipment that monitors your house and its environs when I discovered a subspace   
portal, which means someone might have come here from another dimension."  
  
"Someone else? Do you know who?"  
  
"No, I haven't the faintest idea," Washu replied. "Plus, we don't know   
where Ayeka and Ryoko are."  
  
"Probably fighting again," Sasami said.  
  
I heard the sounds of another melee, but I just figured it was Ryoko and   
Ayeka, just like Sasami had said. The door slammed open with a crash behind me,   
but before I could turn around, it landed on my back with someone standing on   
it.  
  
"You're coming with me, Demon!" a strange voice said.  
  
"Catch me if you can," I heard Ryoko say from above me, so I guessed that   
it was she who was standing on the door which was lying on top of me.  
  
"Mihoshi!!" Sasami and Washu exclaimed.  
  
[Who's Mihoshi?!] I remember thinking, a strange sense of déjà vu going   
through my mind.  
  
"Oh, wow! It's you guys! Long time no see! How's the business going?!"   
I heard Mihoshi exclaim. The sounds of a mass facefault reached me next. "Did   
you hear the news? Since my Grandfather's the Grand Martial of the Earth Angels   
Agency, I got a job there instead!"  
  
Ryoko laughed, shaking the door that was still lying on top of me. "Tell   
me, do the Earth Angels have business elsewhere other than Earth?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Mihoshi's replied, her bubbly voice beginning to get on my   
nerves. "We're universal, just like the Goddess Technical Helpline!"  
  
Laughing again, Ryoko was starting to give me a backache. "Then why are   
you called the *Earth* Angels Agency?"  
  
"Well, I uh..." Mihoshi said. "I don't know!!" I heard Mihoshi begin to   
weep, and the foyer started to fill with salty tear water.  
  
"Mihoshi, you *idiot*!" another voice interjected -- the voice of that   
woman I'd met up in the fields. "Get Ryoko!"  
  
"But I--" Mihoshi objected.  
  
"Excuse me," I interrupted. "Could you get off of me?!" Ryoko hopped off   
in a flash.  
  
"Ooh, Tenchi," she cooed, hugging my neck. "They're after me! You'll   
save me, won't you?" It was a lot more comfortable than having her stand on my   
back, except for the fact that I could barely breathe. Well, at least it gave   
me a chance to see what Mihoshi looked like. She had bouncy blond hair, and the   
coloring of her eyes reminded me of Tsunami's. Like Tsunami, she didn't have   
black irises, but unlike Tsunami, her eyes were light blue while her irises were   
a darker blue. She was wearing the same kind of trenchcoat as Kiyone, but it   
was sopping wet. Also, she had dark skin, but light enough to seem like a   
constant tan rather than pigments in her skin tone.  
  
"S-Sasami! Washu!" the woman exclaimed. "Not *you*!"  
  
"Oh, Kiyone, lighten up! We got another job, didn't we?" Mihoshi said.   
"And we're Angels Third Class Limited, to boot!"  
  
"Shut up, Mihoshi, this whole thing is *your* fault!"  
  
"Angels? From the Earth Angels Agency?" Ayeka said from the doorway as I   
pulled myself out from underneath the door. Looking at her, I saw her frown   
when she noticed Ryoko hanging onto my neck. "Well, then, your business is with   
Ryoko. You *are* going to arrest her, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course. Demons like her are our top priority criminals," Kiyone   
replied. "Come on, Mihoshi!"  
  
"Then I will assist you," Ayeka said. "Azaka! Kamidake!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" I heard two new voices say simultaneously. Two strange logs   
appeared next to and a little behind Ayeka. One had blue scribbled on it, and   
the other had red markings. Near the top of the log, a large orb resembling   
Ryoko's gem was embedded in what I suppose could be called its "forehead."  
  
"No, Ayeka, don't use your guardians!" Washu said. "They weren't built   
just so you could take revenge on Ryoko!"  
  
"Azaka! Kamidake! Stand down," Ayeka ordered, holding her arm out as a   
gesture to the two logs.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
"Miss Ayeka, stay out of this. It is the jurisdiction of the Earth   
Angels!" Kiyone ordered. "Come *on*, Mihoshi!"  
  
"I can't!" wailed Mihoshi.  
  
"Why the heck not?!"  
  
"M-my trenchcoat's all wet!!"  
  
Kiyone facefaulted. "That's because you fell in that stupid lake! If you   
would only learn to teleport *correctly*, we wouldn't have this problem!" she   
shouted as soon as she got up, grabbing Mihoshi by her soggy collar. "Take off   
the stupid trenchcoat! Our disguises don't work, anyway, since they know who we   
are."  
  
"Ok!" Mihoshi agreed, pulling off her trenchcoat to uncover her battle   
uniform underneath, and...wings?! Kiyone did likewise, and revealed that she,   
too, had wings attached to her shoulder blades.  
  
"I see that the Earth Angels Agency has given you some new 'toys'," Washu   
commented. "Wings, battle armor, and weapons, I presume?"  
  
Kiyone's hand made a quick movement, and suddenly she was pointing a   
pistol marked EAA on it at Ryoko. "That's right," she said to Washu, but then   
her voice hardened. "Demon Ryoko! You are renowned for your antics, and you   
and your sister Ryo-ohki have destroyed countless innocent civilizations merely   
for your enjoyment! Well, it ends *here* and *now*! I, Kiyone Makibi of the   
Earth Angels Agency, hereby arrest you!"  
  
"I, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, uh... Hereby help Kiyone arrest you! Don't make   
me use my gun, 'cause it'll really hurt, ok?"  
  
Angry, Kiyone turned on her partner. "Mihoshi, you stole my line! And   
don't give them any warnings! We're supposed to read the Miranda rights to her   
*afterwards*!"  
  
"Well, there wasn't anything else for me to say," Mihoshi explained.  
  
"This is hopeless!" Ayeka said. "If *you* weren't such bumbling fools,   
Ryoko would have already been captured by now!"  
  
"Ha! They'll never capture me. How's this?" Ryoko (who had since   
released my neck) said, extending both her palms out like she was holding onto a   
ball. Her hands began to glow, and I recognized her motions -- they were   
similar to the exact bolts of energy she'd thrown at me when she destroyed my   
school.  
  
"Look out!" I warned, ducking and covering my head.  
  
A blast flew from Ryoko's hands and hit the five who'd been standing in   
the doorway, knocking the other half of the doorway loose. Ayeka and the others   
were unscathed because of their Life-force Energy shields. Instead of hitting   
them, the burst of energy had only struck their shields and thrown them back.   
Ryoko flew through the hole she'd created, attempting an aerial strike.  
  
"You can't escape us, Ryoko!" Kiyone vowed, opening her wings to catch the   
breeze. She soared through the sky after Ryoko.  
  
"K-Kiyone! Wait for me!" Mihoshi called, following suit.  
  
"Azaka! Kamidake!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
I just stood there and scratched my head confusedly. Ryoko laughed, the   
same crazy way she always laughed when she was having fun. I saw Kiyone's hand   
snap out suddenly, and Ryoko was caught, tied up with a glowing pink string.  
  
"Earth Angel yo-yo," Kiyone explained. "Standard equipment. You should   
be glad I'm only using weapons and not my real power."  
  
Pulling back, Ryoko tried to free herself. "You've got to do better than   
that," she said, using her sword to slash the glowing cable. Kiyone fell back a   
little from the sudden loss of tension, and had a hard time regaining her   
balance.  
  
"Ryoko, this time you asked for it!!" Using the momentum and updrafts,   
Kiyone skillfully spun herself around and pointed her index finger out at Ryoko.   
A blast of energy shaped like an arrow and hit Ryoko, but Ryoko was able to   
counter it quickly with her own Force bolt. In all the confusion, Kiyone forgot   
about Mihoshi, and never called upon her for help. Probably for obvious   
reasons.  
  
"Waaaah! Kiyone, I don't know how to use my wings!!" Mihoshi was crying.   
She abruptly fell facedown into the ground all the way from up in midair.  
  
I ran over to Mihoshi, wanting to check if she was all right. "Miss--" I   
said, before she took up flight again. Judging byy the way they moved, Kiyone   
and Mihoshi didn't seem to be able to fly, but instead, they glided, using the   
updrafts and downdrafts to their advantage. Mihoshi didn't seem to be competent   
in many things, and flying was apparently not one of them.  
  
"AaaaAAAAAAAAAH!" Ryoko screamed suddenly.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Ayeka laughed maniacally. "You cannot escape   
the binding shield my guardians have placed you in! Now, arrest her, Kiyone,   
Mihoshi!"  
  
Looking up, I noticed that Azaka and Kamidake had taken up positions on   
Ryoko's left and right, and that Ryoko was enclosed in a glowing pink sphere   
between the two.  
  
"Your cooperation will be duly noted in our report, Miss Ayeka," Kiyone   
called down to Ayeka, then flew up to Ryoko. "'An Earth Angels Agency prisoner   
may remain silent in the event that anything spoken could possibly incriminate   
the prisoner further--'"  
  
Pushing her hands into the sphere like she'd done when Tsunami had   
confronted her, Ryoko caused Life-force Energy around the shield to crackle like   
lightning, and Kiyone raised an arm to shield her eyes.  
  
"I'll help, Kiyone!" Mihoshi yelled, shooting her pistol at Ryoko.   
Unfortunately, the blast from her EAA pistol combined with Ryoko's Life-force   
Energy freed Ryoko, and she kicked at Mihoshi, catching her in the shoulder with   
a roundhouse. The kick flung Mihoshi directly into Kiyone, and they both   
descended into the lake, screaming the entire way. Well, Mihoshi was only   
screaming, but Kiyone was yelling, kicking, and hitting Mihoshi.  
  
"You're next, Princess," Ryoko said, flipping Ayeka off.  
  
"Oooooooh!" Ayeka growled, clenching her hands into fists. "I'll get you,   
Ryoko! I will *have* my revenge!"  
  
"Revenge. Such a petty concept," Washu quipped.  
  
"Yup," Sasami agreed.  
  
*****  
  
"This sucks," Kiyone said a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, come on, Kiyone! It could be worse," Mihoshi replied, smiling. "At   
least we weren't hurt too badly." She twisted her trench coat, wringing it, and   
then hung it up on the clothesline behind the house. We were all sitting there   
drying ourselves. The splash Kiyone and Mihoshi had made in the lake had   
drenched all of us.  
  
"Well, first of all, being unable to capture Ryoko was your fault, but   
being temporarily exiled for our antics is too much!" Kiyone said. "That's your   
fault, too! If you hadn't interfered, then I could have captured her!" She   
broke off, letting out a cry of anguish.  
  
Hearing Kiyone screaming "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" to the sky wasn't the best   
way to spend my day, but we were all soaking wet and slightly muddy so my Dad   
wouldn't let us back in the house until we dried off.  
  
Ayeka shook droplets of water out of her purple hair. "This is also   
Ryoko's fault," she said, annoyed. "If she had only agreed to be arrested   
quietly, none of this would have happened. We would all be better off."  
  
"What did you say?!" Ryoko objected.  
  
"You heard me!" Ayeka retorted.  
  
"Would you guys stop it, already?" Washu said. "Here, if it'll make you   
feel better, I'll dry us off quickly." She made a motion with her hand over us,   
and the water began to seep away into the atmosphere. The mud fell off my   
pants, too.  
  
"Wow! Thanks, Miss Washu!" Mihoshi said.  
  
"Mihoshi, we have no place to stay while we're here, and if we go   
anywhere, we have to wear trenchcoats to conceal our wings," Kiyone said. "This   
planet isn't as advanced as others."  
  
"Whatever you say, Kiyone," she replied absentmindedly.  
  
"You could always stay here," Dad said from the doorway.  
  
"Oh, thank you, honorable father!" Mihoshi exclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure that's ok, Dad?" I asked. "I mean, there's a lot of people   
here already."  
  
"We've got room, Tench," Sasami said.  
  
"No! Absolutely not! I will not allow it!" Ayeka interjected.  
  
"You don't have any say in it, Princess, so just shut up," Ryoko replied.  
  
Pouting, Ayeka exhaled sharply and turned her face away from Ryoko. She   
crossed her arms and sulked.  
  
"Princess Ayeka, please don't be angry with Ryoko," Azaka said.  
  
"Yes, it was our fault we could not contain her," Kamidake agreed.  
  
As if it wasn't weird enough that Yosho used to call Ayeka 'Princess,' but   
she also forced her guardians to call her that. She must *really* have loved   
Yosho.  
  
"Well, I also came to tell you that your great-aunt invited us to stay at   
her Kamidake Inn until they finished repairs to your school, so why don't we go   
there for awhile?" Dad said. "She has a really nice bathhouse, beautiful   
scenery, and I think it'll be fun with this many girls around!" He broke off   
laughing, and I did *not* want to know what he was thinking about.  
  
"Hurray!" cheered Sasami. "Come on, Tenchi, let's all go stay in the   
Kamidake Inn!"  
  
"That sounds great, Dad," I said.  
  
End of Chapter 6 


	7. The Tenchi-ken

Tenchi-Muyo! (No Need For Tenchi!; This End Up) is (c) AIC * Pioneer LDC, Inc.  
Aa! Megami-sama! (Oh My Goddess!) is (c) by Kousuke Fujishima, Kodansha, TBS and   
KSS Films.   
  
  
Aa! Megami-sama Muyo! (Ah! No Need For My Goddess!)  
A Tenchi-Muyo! and Aa! Megami-sama! crossover fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
http://fly.to/Luna's  
  
Chapter 7: The Tenchi-ken  
  
"Ahh... This is great, Tenchi," Dad said, sagging down into the warm   
waters of the hot springs the Inn was built around. There were high walls on   
both the men's and woman's bathing areas to discourage voyeurs. I didn't think   
it would stop my Dad, though.  
  
"Yes," my grandpa agreed. He sagged down as well, enjoying himself.  
  
Hearing giggling noises, I turned my head to the left and stared at the   
wall. That meant the girls had finally gone outside to take their bath as well,   
and Tsunami with them...  
  
"Tenchi? Are you listening?"  
  
"Huh? What did you say, Dad?"  
  
"I said..." He leaned in to keep my grandpa from hearing. "That we   
should go peeping, eh?"  
  
"Peeping?!" I exclaimed.  
  
My Dad brought his fist down on my head. "Don't say it so loud, you don't   
want your great-aunt to hear, do you?"  
  
"Dad, we really shouldn't..." I said. "Grandpa, say something!"  
  
"Have fun, Nobuyuki," Grandpa said.  
  
"Don't encourage him!"  
  
Dad only chuckled and climbed out of the spring, tying a towel around his   
head.  
  
"What's that for?" I asked.  
  
"Don't you know *anything*? This is the standard attire for *peeping*!"   
he replied giddily, climbing on the rocks to peek over the wall. I just stared   
at the water, angry and embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, hello, and what are you doing here?" I heard Ryoko say. Dad yelped   
in fright, and landed back in the water, unconscious.  
  
"Serves you right, Dad," I said propping him back up so he could breathe.   
"You shouldn't be on that side, anyway."  
  
"Tenchi! There you are! Why don't you come to this side?" Ryoko said. I   
looked up, realizing she was stark naked. Erg...  
  
Too shocked to resist, I let her grab me by the arm and pull me up as she   
flew over the wall. "H-hey! Stop it!" I protested when she dunked me   
underwater. The water on the girl's side tasted like icky oils and perfume, but   
with Ryoko sitting on my back, I couldn't help but to swallow some. I felt like   
I was going to puke.  
  
When she finally released me, I brought my head back up and took a   
grateful breath of air. Coughing, I wiped the water from my eyes and looked   
around. Ryoko was standing right in front of me.  
  
I felt something warm trickling down my face, and I wiped it away,   
thinking it was water. But it kept flowing, and it was slightly sticky, too. I   
looked down at my hand.  
  
[Blood?]  
  
Aw, crap! My nose was bleeding! Of all the worst things to have   
happen...  
  
Ryoko grinned like a Demon, showing her cat-like fangs. "So, you like   
this, don't you, Tenchi?" she asked, gesturing to her body.  
  
I turned around, holding my nose to stop the bleeding. "No, not really,"   
I tried answering as nonchalantly as possible.  
  
"Yes, you do," she contradicted. "You were staring at me. You have a   
bloody nose."  
  
[Oh, nothing, you just banged my nose against the rock when you shoved me   
into that water. Or maybe the force of the water traveling up my nose made my   
blood vessels burst. How about if it was from the G-forces when you flew me   
through air like that? Why don't you just pick whichever excuse you like best   
and send me back over to the men's side?]  
  
"Ohh, Tenchi!" she cried suddenly, latching onto my back. "I'm so   
embarrassed!"  
  
*She* was embarrassed? What the heck did that make me, a sushi roll?   
Gritting my teeth, I tried to ignore the sensation of Ryoko's body rubbing   
against my back. I could feel her grabbing the towel I'd tied around my waist,   
trying to dislodge it.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" I heard Ayeka shriek. "What are you *doing*,   
Ryoko?!" I looked up at her. She was standing on the deck next to the spring.   
Luckily, she had a big towel wrapped around her, covering her chest and torso.  
  
"Tenchi and I are just playing together," Ryoko said, winking at Ayeka.   
"Don't you want to play with Tenchi, too?"  
  
"Uhh..." Ayeka said. "Maybe later... I mean, no! I will not allow you   
to treat Lord Tenchi in such an disrespectful manner!"  
  
"What's so not respectful about two people having--"  
  
"Quiet!" Ayeka screamed, covering her ears. "Ugh, you are a disgusting   
woman."  
  
"Tenchi? You're here, too?" Tsunami said, as she, Big Washu, Mihoshi, and   
Kiyone came out and join Ayeka on the deck. Like Ayeka, the others all had   
towels wrapped around them.  
  
Oh, no... I didn't want Tsunami to see me like this! I couldn't believe   
that Ryoko was acting so selfish. Didn't she realize how much it would hurt   
Tsunami to catch us with this circumstantial evidence?  
  
"T-Tenchi? What are you doing?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"Oh. Tenchi. Aren't you supposed to be on the men's side?" Big Washu   
asked.  
  
"Yes! Let me go back!" I wailed, hoping that if Tsunami would see me   
struggling, she'd understand that I wasn't sitting in the spring with Ryoko   
because I *wanted* to -- she just didn't give me a choice.  
  
"You are annoying Lord Tenchi," Ayeka snorted, taking her hands off her   
ears, "and I can clearly see that he does not like your attention."  
  
"Aw, he's just a little embarrassed, that's all," Ryoko said. "In   
reality, Tenchi and I were making love long before you came out here."  
  
"No! No we weren't! She dragged me into this!" I said.  
  
"Making...love?" Ayeka whimpered, then raised her voice. "I don't believe   
it!"  
  
"Suit yourself," Ryoko said, turning back to hug me from behind.  
  
"Stop it!!" I yelled. "Please, Ryoko!" The weight on my back lessoned   
suddenly, and I saw Ryoko get thrown into the wall, giving a scream of pain upon   
impact. Looking back at the other girls, I noticed Ayeka had her hand out,   
pointed towards us. Her crown was glowing again.  
  
"Wasn't that a bit much?" Washu asked.  
  
"She deserved it," Ayeka said coldly. "Are you all right, Lord Tenchi?"  
  
Tsunami and Washu splashed over to me. "Tenchi? Oh! You have a   
nosebleed! Does that mean you were being naughty?" Tsunami asked, giggling.  
  
Realizing that I'd released my nose in surprise when Ayeka had blasted   
Ryoko off my back, I blushed and covered my nose again. "It's nothing, just the   
heat of this hot spring is getting to me."  
  
"Oh, come on, Tenchi! Just admit it! You were being naughty!" Tsunami   
persisted, with a giggle. Washu laughed along.  
  
I sighed, hanging my head in defeat. "Sorry for being naughty..."  
  
"There, there," Tsunami said, patting me on the back.  
  
"Damn you, Ayeka," Ryoko muttered, getting up. "Why can't you stay out of   
my business?"  
  
"*Your* business? How is Lord Tenchi *your* business?" she replied. "I   
think you think I'm harmless, and if that's what you think, then *I* think   
you're gravely mistaken."  
  
"I don't get it," Mihoshi whined.  
  
"Shut up," Kiyone replied, her wings folded high on her back, probably to   
keep them from getting wet while she bathed.   
  
"Am I?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Logs that resembled Azaka and Kamidake in shape but were much smaller in   
size began materializing around Ryoko, and Ayeka narrowed her eyes. "Jurai has   
many things you can't even begin to understand. You might have escaped Azaka   
and Kamidake, but you will never escape this."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Life-force Energy that looked like electricity gathered in the logs began   
to gather, then it all converged on Ryoko. However, it didn't look like she was   
getting hurt.  
  
"Oh, stop! Hahahaha! That tickles!" Ryoko said, laughing. "Oh, no!   
Hehehehehe!"  
  
The Life-force Energy stopped, but the logs stayed there. "Enough! This   
seems to have an opposite effect on you than the one I intended. In fact,   
you're behaving like... What's the word?"  
  
"A masochist?" Washu supplied.  
  
"Actually, little Princess, I'm more of a sadist," Ryoko said, baring her   
fangs again  
  
"Oh, does that mean you like to--" Mihoshi started.  
  
"Never mind! That's unimportant!" Ayeka said, cutting her off. Her crown   
began to glow again. "That Life-force Energy you saw before was my own...   
Let's see how you handle the power of Jurai."  
  
The logs underwent the same process as before, but rather than chuckling,   
Ryoko began to scream in pain this time. Ayeka only laughed. "No Demon can   
withstand the Life-force energy of Jurai!"  
  
"Stop it, Ayeka!" Tsunami ordered.  
  
The logs stopped. "Yes, Tsunami," Ayeka said softly, staring at Tsunami.   
As a matter of fact, *everyone* was staring at Tsunami. No one had ever heard   
her raise her voice before.  
  
"Ha! I'm free!" Ryoko said, fading out of existence and reappearing on a   
rock next to one of the walls. "Now, you'll see why *I'm* called 'Ryoko,' the   
'Demon Caller.' It's because I can call evil spirits from any object, animate   
or inanimate, and force them to obey me." Ghost-like mists began coming from   
the rock, and floating around.  
  
"What an amusing show," Ayeka said, laughing. The ghosts converged on   
her, but were deflected by her Life-force Energy shield.  
  
"Isn't it?" Ryoko agreed sarcastically. "I think you'll *really* like   
this part." Speaking in a strange tongue, she held her right hand up with her   
palm facing the sky. The gem on her right wrist began to glow, and the spirits   
gathered, becoming a huge monster with four eyes, a large mouth, two large arms   
with claws, and thin, tiny legs.  
  
"Now! Attack her!" Ryoko ordered, pointing at Ayeka.  
  
"..."  
  
".........Nothing's happening..." Washu said.  
  
"Huh?" Ryoko said, kicking the creature in the back of the head. "Didn't   
you hear me? I said 'attack her!' "  
  
Growling, the monster turned on Ryoko and slashed at her with one of its   
arms. Ryoko faded out of existence barely in time, and reappeared on an   
adjacent wall.  
  
"You *dare* disobey me?!" she cried. "*I* summoned you! Take that!"   
releasing a blast of energy from her hands, it hit the monster in the chest and   
ripped a rent in it. "Ungrateful beast," she said disgustedly. "Huh?!"  
  
The circular rent in the monster's chest pulled together, and healed   
itself. It looked around, deciding whom its next victim would be.  
  
Ryoko looked at her hands, then at her wrists. "Oh no! I have to have a   
gem on my *left* wrist to be able to control the monster!"  
  
Laughing, Ayeka began to insult Ryoko. "I should have known your powers   
were useless! Ah, hahahahahahahaha -- eh?" She broke off suddenly, realizing   
the monster was heading for her.  
  
Everyone screamed and ran from the monster, dashing through the halls of   
the Kamidake Inn.  
  
"Oh, that's great," I said sarcastically. "Lead the monster through a   
populated area so that it can destroy the entire building. Simply brilliant."  
  
"Come on, Tenchi, you've got to use the Tenchi-ken!" Tsunami said.  
  
"Ah... Why?"  
  
"If Ryoko can't control it, then neither can we, unless there are two of   
us working together. Only Tsunami and I are powerful enough and are strongly   
connected to Jurai. *We* have to be the ones cast the containment field over   
it, so *you* have to be the one to kill it with the Tenchi-ken," Washu   
explained. "If we don't cast one, it will just pull itself back together like   
before."  
  
"What about Ryoko's sword, or Ayeka's?"  
  
"Ryoko's sword comes from the same Energy that summoned the monster, so   
they're on the same wavelength. The creature would be able to reform itself no   
matter how strong of a containment field we cast. Ayeka's depleted her Life-  
force Energy too much already. It *has* to be you," Tsunami said.  
  
"Right," I agreed, sighing. I climbed out of the spring.  
  
*****  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
Tsunami, Washu, and I followed the screams, trying to figure out where the   
girls had run. Actually, we'd *been* following the screams for a while already,   
and haven't been able to locate anybody. Of course, we'd wasted some time   
already when I'd gotten into an argument with the two over letting me get some   
pants on before I fought the monster. We'd only seen glimpses of it since then,   
but the girls were running too fast for us to keep up. Finally, we burst   
through the rubble of what was once the men's changing room. My Dad and grandpa   
were nowhere to be found. The monster had cornered the girls between two of the   
high walls that surrounded the men's bathing area. We were at its back, and it   
didn't seem to have noticed us.  
  
"Now, Washu!" Tsunami said, and dashed off to the right, around the   
creature's left. Washu ran around to stand at the creature's right. They stood   
there on either side of the creature with their arms extended, and started   
chanting in the same language Ryoko had spoken in when she'd summoned it. In   
fact, it sounded like the same language Tsunami had spoken when she'd gotten our   
mail that one night a while ago.  
  
A semi-spherical net appeared over the strange monster, and it shrieked in   
anguish at being captured so easily. Big Washu and Tsunami were fighting to   
keep it from breaking free.  
  
"Help, us Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled. I nodded, and looked down, staring at   
the Tenchi-ken in my hand. Kiyone and Mihoshi were grasping each other and   
screaming.  
  
"Aw, I don't know how to use it!" I cried suddenly, shaking it and trying   
to get it to emit the same sort of sword Ryoko and Ayeka had. The type of sword   
I saw when Ayeka and I were inside Funaho.  
  
"Tenchi! Remember your training!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
Training? My...training? I'd practiced with the swords grandpa had given   
me ever since I was born... Did that mean Yosho had passed on his skills since   
the time, 700 years ago, he'd come to this planet? Did that mean that *I* was   
to pass on Yosho's skills? Were his skills in my blood, my genes? Was it my   
destiny?  
  
"Ah. I remember," I said, closing my eyes and envisioning the sword   
igniting with an azure glow. When I reopened them, I was startled to realize   
the sword had indeed come alive.  
  
"Look at that! He's Yosho's descendant, all right!" Ryoko exclaimed as I   
dashed in, the Tenchi-ken blazing. The creature couldn't see me, since I was   
behind him, and I leapt to his head. Sensing my presence, the monster moved   
around, trying to evade me. Its struggles came to no avail. Starting from the   
very top, I slashed the monster in two, and it disappeared with a scream of   
defeat and the smell of sulfur.  
  
Releasing the containment field, Washu dusted off her hands. "Having a   
foolish daughter means more work for Mom!" she said, smiling at Ryoko. "By the   
way, I'm sure all the guests loved seeing you prancing around in that birthday   
suit."  
  
"Sorry, *Mom*!" Ryoko said angrily. Looking down, she realized that she   
was still naked. Shrugging, she conjured up a new outfit. "That was great,   
Tenchi!" she said.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, that was *wonderful*!" Ayeka exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Well, maybe having a bunch of girls on vacation with me wouldn't be so bad   
after all. I felt great, and humbly accepted all their appraisal.  
  
"What did you say?" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"I am simply congratulating Tenchi on his win," Ayeka said. "It has   
nothing to do with you, regardless of what you may think."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Ya big, fat, copycat!"  
  
"Who are *you* calling 'fat'?!"  
  
Then again, maybe not.  
  
End of Chapter 7 


	8. Demon's Pawn

Tenchi-Muyo! (No Need For Tenchi!; This End Up) is (c) AIC * Pioneer LDC, Inc.  
Aa! Megami-sama! (Oh My Goddess!) is (c) by Kousuke Fujishima, Kodansha, TBS and   
KSS Films.   
  
  
Aa! Megami-sama Muyo! (Ah! No Need For My Goddess!)  
A Tenchi-Muyo! and Aa! Megami-sama! crossover fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
http://fly.to/Luna's  
  
Chapter 8: Demon's Pawn  
  
She watched as I yanked another carrot out of the ground and deposited it   
in the basket, meowing in jubilee as she anticipated how wonderful it would   
taste. Smiling at the innocent cuteness she emanated, I patted her on the head.  
  
"Not yet, Ryo-ohki," I said gently, and she reluctantly backed off.   
"Later, Tsunami will make you a big dinner with your favorite carrot dish."  
  
"Miya! Miya-miya-miya!" Ryo-ohki meowed happily, dancing around. Then,   
she hopped off in the direction of the new bathhouse Washu had built.  
  
"Cute little thing," I quipped, staring at the strange bathhouse floating   
precariously over the lake. It never ceased to worry me; I was always afraid it   
would come tumbling down into the calm waters below.  
  
Then again, since *Washu* had built it, I suppose I shouldn't need to   
worry. It looked like a giant semispherical bubble attached to a rock. The   
reason she'd built it is because Ryoko and my Dad got us kicked out of the   
Kamidake Inn; a few days after the monster Ryoko had summoned destroyed half the   
inn, my great-aunt had caught Dad at his voyeurisms, and dragged him out by the   
ear with us in tow.  
  
Suddenly, I heard Ryo-ohki hissing and meowing in fright, and I turned in   
her direction. She'd never made it to the bathhouse, but had stopped before she   
was even halfway there. Now, her eyes were wide open with her teeth bared at   
the sky. All around me, snowflakes began drifting slowly down.  
  
"Oh, so that's it. You've never seen snow," I said, smiling. "There's   
nothing to worry about, Ryo-ohki. It's only snow."  
  
Unheeding my words, she only turned and hurriedly ran off towards the   
bathhouse with more haste than before.  
  
"Well, that's odd." I returned to my gardening, the snow slightly   
dampening my spirits. When I was little, I used to love the snow, but after my   
Mom died, I began to hate it.  
  
The day she'd died, I was still very young, and I remember dancing in the   
snow, trying to catch the flakes before they hit the ground. If one happened to   
miraculously land in my palm, I stared at it in wonder until it melted. I can   
remember laughing in excitement when my Father returned, but one look at the   
immense sorrow on his face was enough to erase all memories of joy I'd had only   
moments before.  
  
I can hardly remember what had happened after that. The rest seems like a   
dream. I know he told me what had happened to Mom, but I can't remember his   
words, only the tears flowing down his cheeks, and how I doubted we would ever   
smile again.  
  
Bitter tears had sprouted from my eyes as well, and I recall sobbing into   
my sleeves, and my Dad's strong arms surrounded me as we shared our grief   
together.  
  
I still miss my mother. It's sad how I can remember everything about her   
death, yet barely anything else of her remains in my memories. Don't get me   
wrong, I don't hate the snow anymore; I just wish my Mother hadn't left us when   
I was so young. When *she* was still so young, with so much to live for.  
  
A lone tear emerged from my right eye, and I wiped it away with one hand.   
Now wasn't the time to think of her -- I had to finish the day's harvest   
instead.  
  
The sounds of shattering glass from all around me shook me from my daze.   
I glanced around for a moment before I realized the sound had come from above   
me, from the bathhouse. The top half of the glass bubble was gone, and an eerie   
green light flashed for a few seconds there, but vanished. I dashed down the   
path and went through the teleportation pod Washu had set up, appearing on the   
woman's side of the bathhouse.  
  
"Is anyone hurt?!" I yelled worriedly before I realized everyone was still   
wrapped in their towels and staring at each other.  
  
"It was the Demon, Kagato," Kiyone said, looking at the strange wristwatch   
she wore. "One of the Earth Angels Agency's top priority criminals. We'll get   
to the bottom of this."  
  
"Mm-hmm," Mihoshi agreed, nodding stoutly.  
  
"Who is Kagato?" Ayeka said before she noticed me. "Oh, Tenchi! Ryoko's   
been kidnapped!"  
  
"Kidnapped?!" I exclaimed. "By this Kagato person?"  
  
"He came in here while we were bathing, and we know she recognized him,   
because she cried out his name in fear and tried to run. While she was   
attempting to escape, he used a force bolt to stun her. We were caught off   
guard because we only assumed he was a voyeur, and he took off with Ryoko while   
she was unconscious," Kiyone explained. "*We* have to go after him. You and   
Ayeka should stay here with Washu and Tsunami. They're still in the house,   
right? Don't worry, Tenchi, we'll handle it. It's our duty."  
  
Miss Ayeka didn't look like she wanted Kiyone and Mihoshi to succeed in   
bringing Ryoko back and capturing Kagato, but she nodded. So did I.  
  
"He's still around," Mihoshi said, her wristwatch beeping suddenly. "I   
don't think he came here just to look for Ryoko."  
  
"Well, he's got Ryoko, so why do you think he'd still be here?" I asked.  
  
"He's probably just shy and doesn't want to have to *ask* to use the   
wonderful bathhouse Miss Washu created!" she replied.  
  
The sounds of our mass facefault could probably have been heard all the   
way from the house. Kiyone was the first to get up. Deciding it would be of no   
use to reprimand Mihoshi, she turned to me instead. "Get Tsunami and Washu,"   
she ordered. "*I'm* going to track him down."  
  
*****  
  
The tree called Funaho that Ayeka and I had visited looked no different   
than it had before, yet for some reason it attracted both Kiyone's and Mihoshi's   
attention. Nodding to each other, they both drew their pistols and carefully   
aimed them at the tree.  
  
Mihoshi broke the silence first. "Kagato! I know you're in there! You   
cannot escape us!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Kagato!" Kiyone said. "Show yourself!"  
  
"Oh, my," a man's voice said sarcastically. It seemed to come from   
nowhere and everywhere all at once. "You're rude for Angels, now, aren't you?"   
the disembodied voice continued, minus the sarcastic edge. A green sphere   
appeared between the tree and us, right where Kiyone and Mihoshi had been   
pointing their guns. A man with white hair and tiny glasses that rested low on   
the bridge of his nose floated out of it. Like Ayeka and Tsunami, he wore   
layers of robes. His skin was very, very pale shade, and the 'whites of his   
eyes' were actually yellow, the same color of his corneas. He eyed Ayeka, and   
she took a step back in fear. Kiyone moved in front of her protectively.  
  
"Earth is our jurisdiction, and we forbid you to harm any civilians!"   
Mihoshi said. "Don't make me fire!"  
  
Smirking, Kagato only laughed, his deep voice resounding in my ears. "Go   
ahead and try," he dared.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Mihoshi took aim and fired over and over. Each time,   
his Life-force Energy shield deflected the pistol blasts. Soon, Mihoshi was out   
of ammo. "Oh, no! I need to charge my pistol with Energy again!" she cried.  
  
"Mihoshi, leave this to me!" Kiyone barked.  
  
"Pathetic," Kagato quipped. "None of you are a match for me. As for your   
so-called 'jurisdiction,' you have no right to take Ryoko from me." He gestured   
with his hand, and she appeared next to him, landing hard on the ground with a   
thump and a groan. "She rightfully belongs to me, and is therefore my personal   
property. She is, how do you say, excess waste in an experiment of mine. I'm   
sure she's caused you a great deal of trouble." He eyed Ayeka again, and she   
nodded slowly. Tightening his right glove, he gestured over at Ryoko again. I   
stepped in between them and ignited the Tenchi-ken.  
  
"Liar!" Washu screamed, accusing him.   
  
"Oh, so *you* have that sword. Tell me, where is the owner of that   
sword?" he asked, ignoring Washu, and suddenly intrigued with me.  
  
"I don't know," I said.  
  
"I tire of this," he said. "I'll ask you once again, are you a suitable   
owner of that sword?"  
  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," I replied vaguely. Like Washu, I knew Kagato   
was lying about Ryoko, because Washu herself had informed us of Ryoko's origin.  
  
"Well, then," he decided after a pause, "come, I'll test you." He floated   
down towards me and created his own sword, one much longer and wider than   
Ryoko's or Ayeka's. Their swords were thin and round, but his sword was   
flatter, and looked more like a green medieval broadsword. Taking one swipe at   
me, the sword blasted through the ground around me and knocked me back. "This   
is no fun," he said, as I was thrown back again and again. "Stop making me   
waste my time."  
  
I felt my Achilles' tendon connect with a tree root behind me, and I fell   
down hard on my back. Ryo-ohki leapt at Kagato and bit his hand through his   
white glove, but he flung her away. Unable to get up, I only sat there as the   
blue light from the Tenchi-ken flashed once, then faded into nothingness. I   
closed my eyes and heard the girls screaming as Kagato looked down at me and   
took a final slash.  
  
Then, Ryoko's arms were around me and she grabbed me, pulling me out of   
Kagato's reach. "Tenchi! Don't let him have the sword!" she warned, and flew   
back in rage at Kagato. Likewise, Tsunami and Washu both took a step towards   
him, but were thrown back by an invisible force. Ryoko crashed into his Shield,   
and screamed in pain as green lightning began wracking her body.  
  
My body ached but I pushed myself up anyway. Igniting the sword again, I   
dashed at Kagato. This time, Ryoko leapt up and countered my block. She was   
grinning more demonically than I could ever remember, and the whites of her eyes   
had turned green.  
  
"Ryoko! What are you doing?!" I yelled.  
  
"She can't hear you now," Kagato said. "She's only a mere puppet."  
  
"You bastard! Release her! Ryoko, you can break free!"  
  
My cries came to no avail, and once again I was thrown back, unable to   
stand up to her. Suddenly, I felt a breeze come from behind me as one of the   
other girls blasted her with a wind spell, knocking her into the lake. Turning   
around, I realized it was Ayeka who'd done it; the same spell she'd cast on   
Ryoko at the Kamidake Inn.  
  
The sword was suddenly yanked out of my hand while I was distracted, and I   
yelped in shock. But when I looked back at Kagato, he wasn't holding it.  
  
"Are you playing with something that isn't yours?" I heard my grandpa say   
from my left.  
  
"G-grandpa?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Ah, I've been looking for you for quite some time," Kagato said. "It   
seems Ryoko has finally found what I desire. So *there* you are, Yosho!"  
  
Yosho?! Grandpa is...Yosho?! But that meant... That meant...  
  
Washu was -- *is* -- my Great-grandmother.  
  
Holy crap.  
  
The realization came over me like a flood, and I nearly went into shock.   
Grandpa. Is. Yosho. Who'd have thought? He'd fooled everyone: his mother,   
Washu... Me, his grandchild... Even Ayeka, who'd loved him more than I could   
even begin to express.  
  
[My grandfather is Yosho, and immortal blood ran in his veins. The blood   
of the Goddess, Washu.]  
  
The Goddess of Chaos.  
  
Did immortal blood run in my veins as well?  
  
"Surely, *you* of all people must know the secret of Jurai's power, a   
power which dwarfs the abilities of any other beings. Tell me," Kagato   
persuaded.  
  
"Even if there *was* a way to comprehend Jurai's power, it couldn't be   
used by a Demon!" my grandpa yelled.  
  
Kagato's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps little persuasion is in order," he said,   
pointing his palm at Grandpa. A force-bolt flew at him, but he dodged by   
turning his head aside at the last minute.  
  
Grandpa ignited the Tenchi-ken suddenly and launched himself at Kagato.   
Kagato was taken aback for a moment, but then drew his own sword and parried.   
The melee continued, and I stood there in shock, watching them battle like in a   
samurai movie. Sparks flew whenever their two swords clashed into each other,   
but then, Grandpa leapt up in the air and landed on Kagato's outstretched blade.  
  
"Hmph," Kagato snorted. "Do you enjoy toying with me?"  
  
Grandpa only chuckled. He made a quick motion with his hand, and a cut   
suddenly appeared on Kagato's cheek.  
  
"Come, Ryoko, I'll give you another chance..." Kagato murmured, raising   
his hand towards his face. The slash disappeared.  
  
Coming out of nowhere, Ryoko dive-bombed down at Grandpa, sending her own   
blasts of Life-force Energy flying from her hands. Having no other option but   
to retreat, Grandpa did a back flip off Kagato's sword and met Ryoko's instead.  
  
"Hiding behind a woman?!" Grandpa barked at him. "You coward!!"  
  
"Grandpa! Stop fighting her, help Ryoko!" I yelled. I could have sworn   
he nodded in the middle of all the sword fighting, but I could be mistaken. Of   
course, this *is* Yosho I was talking about, so who am I kidding?  
  
"Ryoko! Snap out of it! Break free!" Grandpa said to her, but Ryoko's   
face retained its apathetic look.  
  
"The gem!" Washu called. "The gem is what links her to the power of   
Demons!"  
  
Nodding again, Grandpa dispersed the Life-force Energy shield he'd been   
using to block Ryoko's strikes, and grabbed her hand when she tried to hit him   
with her sword. One quick motion, and her hand was slashed off, the gem re-  
embedded on the hilt of the Tenchi-ken.  
  
"Huh-wha?" she said, before she landed in the lake again.  
  
"Worthless," Kagato quipped, then turned back to my grandpa. He pulled   
back quickly when he realized Grandpa was drawing his arm back to throw   
something, but it flashed right past Kagato and hit the tree, Funaho.  
  
Staring and blinking at Grandpa, Kagato gradually realized that Grandpa   
wasn't holding the Tenchi-ken any longer. He turned to look at Funaho, where   
the hilt Tenchi-ken was jutting out from the bark. "So you surrender...?"   
Kagato wondered, reaching over to pull out the sword. Like Ryoko, the Demon   
wards prevented him from being able to hold it, and he gave a yelp of pain as   
the electricity shocked him.  
  
"I see. So then, this boy is your...'successor.' Well... It seems I   
underestimated you," Kagato said. "I will never make that mistake again, I   
guarantee it. Come, Ryoko." Unconscious again, Ryoko floated up and out of the   
lake as if an invisible hand was picking her up. Before we knew it, both she   
and Kagato had disappeared again.  
  
Grandpa and I both sighed tiredly, but Ayeka and Washu ran up to him and   
knocked him off his feet.  
  
"You! You're Yosho!" they both cried, clutching at his shirt.  
  
End of Chapter 8 


	9. Demon's Power

Tenchi-Muyo! (No Need For Tenchi!; This End Up) is (c) AIC * Pioneer LDC, Inc.  
Aa! Megami-sama! (Oh My Goddess!) is (c) by Kousuke Fujishima, Kodansha, TBS and   
KSS Films.  
  
  
Aa! Megami-sama Muyo! (Ah! No Need For My Goddess!)  
A Tenchi-Muyo! and Aa! Megami-sama! crossover fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
http://fly.to/Luna's  
  
"Watashi wa anata no ningyou ja nai.  
Watashi wa anata ja nai mono."  
("I am not your puppet. I do not belong to you.")  
--Ayanami Rei, _End of Evangelion_  
(Megumi Hayashibara)  
  
Chapter 9: Demon's Power  
  
Staring down at them, Grandpa put an arm around both Ayeka and Washu.   
"Yes," he said. "I am he."  
  
Ayeka reached up a trembling hand and touched his face. "Your handsome   
face, your youth..."  
  
"I know," Grandpa said. "I am half mortal, and that means I will die   
someday, Ayeka." Washu was silent.  
  
"But why?!" Ayeka cried. "Why did you leave us?"  
  
"I couldn't bear knowing that I lived amongst immortals, and I would die   
someday because of my mortal blood. Mother altered her DNA when she married   
my father, and for that reason, I am not completely of immortal descent. That   
is why I have no power except when I am holding the Tenchi-ken. The Tenchi-ken   
is what links me to Jurai. I never meant to deceive you, for I had no idea your   
heart was so strongly set on me." Ayeka began to sob again, and he hugged her   
to comfort her.  
  
For some reason, Washu only smiled. "Boys. Oh, boys will be boys. When   
they meet a girl, they forget all about their poor mom. I guess the mom just   
gets in the way." Grandpa blushed.  
  
"You mean *that* was the reason you stayed?" Ayeka said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ayeka. Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't we get married   
now?" he suggested.  
  
"Don't make bad jokes, Yosho," Ayeka said. "No offense, but you're too   
old now."  
  
"Oh, all right, all right," Grandpa agreed. He walked over to me and   
shoved me in Ayeka's direction. "How 'bout him? He's a young one!" This time,   
Ayeka blushed and looked down at her feet. I looked down at my feet as well.  
  
"Ryoko. I must save her," I said, turning away from Ayeka.  
  
"You certainly *don't* have to save her! She's the cause of all your   
troubles!" Ayeka protested.  
  
"Ayeka," Tsunami said, "we have to get Ryoko back no matter what." She   
walked over to Ayeka. "In less than an hour, Washu has both lost her daughter   
and regained her son. Can you imagine what it is like? One cannot replace the   
other."  
  
Hanging her head, Ayeka averted her eyes. "Well, then, let's save Ryoko,"   
she reluctantly agreed. "Azaka! Kamidake!" They appeared next to her. "Take   
care of Yosho while I am gone."  
  
"Thank you, Ayeka," Tsunami said, then turned to Yosho. "Will you be   
coming with us, Yosho?"  
  
Grandpa closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't think so, but there   
is one thing I must do before you leave. Come, Tenchi. If you wish to save   
Ryoko, you will have to use the Tenchi-ken. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I will give you the sword. Go ahead and take it. It will   
acknowledge and accept you as its new owner." I nodded, and jogged over to   
where the Tenchi-ken was still embedded in Funaho's trunk. I grasped the   
handle, and I could feel the power of Jurai flowing through it, and into me.   
Slowly, the Tenchi-ken allowed itself to be removed from its position in the   
tree.  
  
"Can you really use that sword? Will you attempt to rescue Ryoko using a   
sword you can't even handle yet?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Ryoko. I *will* save her," I replied. Grandpa nodded, and accepted my   
laconic answer.  
  
"How on earth will we find Kagato, Tenchi?" Tsunami asked suddenly. I   
blinked a few times. Apparently, in all the commotion over Yosho being found,   
I'd forgotten all about that.   
  
"Easy," Washu and Kiyone said, then looked at each other. "You go first,"   
Kiyone suggested. Washu nodded, and bent down to pick up Ryo-ohki. "Come on,   
baby, it's time," she said.  
  
"Miaaao!" Ryo-ohki said as Washu threw her high into the air. She began   
to sprout the same metallic prongs I'd seen when Ayeka had taken me into Funaho.   
The vision we'd had of Ryo-ohki was now before our very eyes. Ryo-ohki kept   
growing until she was a massive, brown spaceship. At the center of the ship was   
the same orb I'd seen before, but it was rotating. The orb pointed straight at   
me.  
  
Suddenly, I felt nauseous. "Uh, it kinda looks like a huge eye," I   
quipped feebly. Then, it felt as if every cell in my body was tingling as Ryo-  
ohki transported us on board. Once there, Washu opened up a view screen of some   
sort, and it focused on Kiyone and Mihoshi, who were still standing next to   
Funaho.  
  
"Your turn, Kiyone," Washu said, and Kiyone nodded. She pulled off her   
left earring, and held it to the sky.  
  
"[By the power bestowed upon me as an Earth Angel, I call upon you! Come   
to us, Yagami!]" Kiyone yelled upwards. Another view screen opened up, one that   
displayed the scenery next to Ryo-ohki. A different space ship materialized   
along side of her.  
  
"That must be the Yagami," Washu said. "In any case, it looks like   
something the Earth Angel's Agency would give to an Angel." A third view screen   
opened, and Kiyone's face appeared.  
  
"We're ready when you are, Washu," she said.  
  
"Let's go, then," Washu replied, and set Ryo-ohki off on a course.  
  
*****  
  
One half-hour later, our plight had turned up nothing. Neither Ryo-ohki   
nor Yagami could sense Kagato's ship. Each second felt like an hour; each   
minute felt like an eternity. Uneasiness hung heavy in the air, and all was   
silent, save for the occasional rustling of cloth as one or two people shifted   
uncomfortably in the anticipation of battle.  
  
"How much longer?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I don't know," Washu said. "Ryoko must still be unconscious--I can't   
feel any psionic waves at all from her. I can't sense her at all. What about   
you?" Ayeka and Tsunami both shook their heads, and I only stared at her   
blankly.  
  
"What do you mean, 'sense'?" I asked.  
  
"It's nothing," Washu replied. "Let's just say Kagato's good at hiding   
his presence."  
  
"[[Kiyone, what about you?]]" Tsunami said. Suddenly, I felt as if Kiyone   
were speaking directly into my mind.  
  
[[There's nothing,]] Kiyone said. [[But Yagami senses something about   
this area. We'd best stay here.]]  
  
"[[All right, then, we'll--]]" Tsunami began, but was interrupted.  
  
[[Help me, Tsunami! Washu!]]  
  
"It's Ryoko!" I cried.  
  
"Ryoko! [[Where are you?!]]" Washu said.  
  
[[My, my, it seems you've awoken once again. Very well, then, I'll reveal   
myself once more.]] An eddy appeared in the vacuum of space before us, and   
Kagato's ship materialized like waves in a pond when the surface is disturbed.   
[[What an nuisance you are, Ryoko.]]  
  
"Is Kagato speaking to us?" I wondered aloud.  
  
"No," Washu said. "Ryoko's sending what she hears directly to us -- she's   
trying to help us locate her."  
  
"Smart daughter you have," Tsunami quipped.  
  
"Now's not the time to be joking around," Washu replied. "Watch out!   
He's using the Souja to fire Energy Bolts at us! Ryo-ohki, take evasive   
maneuvers!"  
  
"Meeeeoooooow!"  
  
A lone sweatdrop appeared on my brow.  
  
[[AAAAAAAAH!]] I heard Mihoshi and Kiyone screaming, their terror so great   
that it even crept into the edges of my mind.  
  
"Oh, no, the Yagami!" Ayeka cried worriedly, before one of the blasts   
shook us off our feet. Again and again the blasts pounded us.  
  
"Ryo-ohki! Fire back!" Washu yelled. Ryo-ohki obliged. We watched as   
the blasts flew near Kagato, and I held my breath in hopes of one, just one,   
hitting him, and giving us a chance to save Ryoko. The shots were all deflected   
by Souja's Life-Force Energy shield.  
  
"Dammit!" cried Washu. "[[Give me back my daughter!!]]"  
  
[[Your daughter? Ryoko rightfully belongs to me.]]  
  
"[[You lie!]]"  
  
[[Do I, really? Perhaps you're just fooling yourself, Washu.]]  
  
This time, Ryoko put in her own two cents. [[Let me go, Kagato! I am   
*not* your puppet!]]  
  
[[Oh, really? You know, I can make you into anything I want. Shall I   
turn you into a rock? Would you enjoy that, Ryoko? Or shall I...]] the   
conversation broke off gradually. Obviously, Ryoko had lost a lot of Energy,   
and was unable to hold onto the psionic bond she and her mother shared.  
  
"Tenchi?" Tsunami said, turning to me suddenly. "I have been speaking   
with Lady Tokimi, and we have an idea."  
  
"You were talking with your other sister? How?"  
  
"Psionically. Please, do not interrupt. In any case, have you ever heard   
of the Light-Hawk Wings?"  
  
"The Light-Hawk Wings? No..." I said, and Washu gasped.  
  
"Lady Tokimi wants to use the Light-Hawk Wings? But the three of us must   
all be together to be able to summon them," she protested.  
  
"Not necessarily; the Tenchi-ken is linked to Jurai, after all, and so is   
Ayeka's crown."  
  
"So then...?"  
  
"Ayeka and Tenchi must link themselves to Jurai and let Lady Tokimi reach   
here through the their connection. Then, we can open the Light-Hawk Wings. The   
Wings can be used for defense as well as attack, so I feel this is our best   
chance for success."  
  
Closing her eyes, Washu considered Tsunami's words. Finally, she came to   
a decision. "Ok. Let's do it."  
  
*****  
  
Now, Ayeka and I stood in a separate room inside Ryo-ohki (ugh... that   
sounds *really* odd...), a place where she was able to concentrate without any   
distractions. She found a pedestal somewhere, and we placed the sword in the   
middle of it.  
  
"Stand across from me, on the other side," she said, and I willingly   
obeyed. "Now, pray for Lady Tokimi to come." Holding her palms towards the   
Tenchi-ken, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I followed suit.  
  
My body began to feel very strange, like the sensation when you think   
someone is watching you. I was compelled to open my eyes and glance around, but   
another jolt from Kagato's ship, the Souja, kept me silent.  
  
The sudden tingling of my hands startled me, and I was forced to resist   
against the need to open my eyes. Instead, I concentrated harder. My palms   
began to feel warm, and I knew Lady Tokimi had reached us.  
  
"You can open your eyes now; the connection has been made," Ayeka said,   
and when I opened my eyes, I noticed her hands were glowing, a similar glow to   
the one her crown emanated. My hands were glowing as well.  
  
[[Ahh, you're using the Light-Hawk Wings, I see,]] I heard Kagato say.   
[[Very clever of you, Washu. But can your power truly best mine? We shall   
soon know.]]  
  
"What?" Ayeka gasped suddenly.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" I managed to ask, trying not to lose   
concentration.  
  
"I can sense a gathering of Life-Force Energy in the Souja... Kagato's   
putting his own Energy into it!"  
  
"Well, what does that mean?"  
  
"Brace yourself!"  
  
I barely had any time before another blast from the Souja tore through   
Ryo-ohki, and ripped her into shreds. Ayeka and I were separated in all the   
pandemonium, and I could feel myself sinking into darkness. "Tsunami..." I   
whispered, before it came over me like a thick, black, smothering blanket. That   
was the last thing I remembered.  
  
*****  
  
Suddenly, Tsunami broke off her concentration and a scream escaped from   
her lips. She doubled over in pain, clutching at her temples. Her trembling   
hands tore at her exquisite hair, and she felt as if her whole essence was being   
pulled apart.  
  
"Tsunami! What's wrong?" Washu cried, losing her own control over her own   
third of the Light-Hawk Wings. Her sister was unable to answer, and only   
writhed in pain on the floor of Ryo-ohki.  
  
[[There's another blast coming!]] Kiyone warned.  
  
"No! Ryo-ohki!!" Washu cried. An instant before the blast reached them,   
Washu felt herself being transferred aboard Yagami. Once again, the blast tore   
through Ryo-ohki, but this one completely disintegrated her.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Wh-where's Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka stuttered in disbelief. "H-he was o-only   
standing less than three f-feet away from me..."  
  
"He's not here. Neither is Tsunami," Washu observed. "Ryo-ohki, too..."  
  
Covering her mouth, Ayeka stifled the shriek of anguish that threatened to   
escape her throat. "T-Tenchi? N-no... It can't be... *He* can't be... And   
Tsunami...? Oh, no..." The scream that she refused to let come finally escaped   
her, and she released it through her entire being.  
  
"[[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!]]"  
  
*****  
  
The psionic cry reached both the Souja and Kagato; even Ryoko as well.   
While Kagato merely chuckled evilly, Ryoko heard Ayeka's cry, and knew that only   
one thing could have made her scream in that way. She understood. When Ayeka's   
cry reached her ears, she gave her own bellow in return. With a blast of her   
remaining Life-Force Energy, she escaped Kagato, wishing to investigate the   
rubble the battle had left behind.  
  
Nothing remained. No Ryo-ohki. No Tenchi.  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the dust floating around the   
vacuum of space. The blast had taken out both of them; both her beloveds. She   
and her sister, Ryo-ohki, had been together ever since they'd both been born.   
Even though they weren't literal sisters, it seemed so at times. They'd even   
escaped Kagato together when he had possessed her before. Now, she could no   
longer sense Ryo-ohki's presence. And that could only mean one thing.  
  
On top of that, there was the loss of Tenchi, as well. The only boy she'd   
ever given her heart to, a boy whom she'd watched grow from a tiny baby to the   
big-hearted teen he was now, or used to be. It was too much for her. The pain   
in her heart turned to hatred, hatred for Kagato, and the desire for   
retribution. The vendetta she held with Kagato escalated in her heart, and she   
promised herself to fight to the death against him, until her loss was paid in   
full: blood for blood. Cold tears sprung from her eyes, and she allowed them to   
flow, unheeded, down her cheeks.  
  
"I swear you will pay, Kagato..." she vowed, before teleporting aboard   
Yagami.  
  
End of Chapter 9 


	10. Demon's and Goddess's Revenge

Tenchi-Muyo! (No Need For Tenchi!; This End Up) is (c) AIC * Pioneer LDC, Inc.  
Aa! Megami-sama! (Oh My Goddess!) is (c) by Kousuke Fujishima, Kodansha, TBS and   
KSS Films.  
  
  
Aa! Megami-sama Muyo! (Ah! No Need For My Goddess!)  
A Tenchi-Muyo! and Aa! Megami-sama! crossover fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
http://fly.to/Luna's  
  
Chapter 10: Demon's and Goddess's Revenge  
  
Ayeka buried her face in her hands and cried violently, disregarding the st. Sobs racked her body as she   
mourned. [It cannot be true,] she told herself. [They *must* be alive... Oh,   
Lord Tenchi... Lady Tsunami...] She felt strange in experiencing more pain   
with Tenchi's death than she had when Yosho had left Jurai. Well, back then,   
she'd still had hope. Now, though, even the lies she tried to tell her heart   
couldn't convince her that Tenchi was still alive and well. With her vision   
obscured by her tears and hands, she didn't see when Ryoko teleported onboard   
Yagami. Instead, she heard a plethora of voices exclaim "Ryoko?!" simultaneously.  
  
"Ryoko?!" she echoed, the pain and agony suddenly extinguished by her   
quick temper. "How dare you! If you had only left Souja at a more convenient   
time, Tenchi and Tsunami would... Would still be..." She broke off and   
repressed a sob, unable to continue. [Would still be alive...] she finished to   
herself.  
  
"I know," Ryoko said a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Then why on earth didn't you--" Ayeka began.  
  
"Now, Kiyone! Attack with Yagami!" Ryoko yelled, cutting her off.  
  
"What *are* you doing?!" Ayeka exclaimed. "Both Tenchi and Tsunami are   
*dead* because of you! Don't you have any...any remorse at all?! How can you   
come in here so calmly and simply order Kiyone around?"  
  
"You might want to hold onto something," Ryoko quipped, a strange edge in   
her voice. She sounded slightly detached, as if she had nothing left to live   
for.  
  
"Huh? Aaaah!" Yagami was suddenly shaken by blasts from Souja as Kagato   
fired back with his own Life-force bolts. Ayeka fell to the ground, hard, her   
side taking the impact. She pursed her lips stubbornly and pushed herself back   
up, ignoring the pain in her elbow. It didn't and couldn't compare to the pain   
within her heart. "Ryoko, what in the name of Lady Tokimi are you doing?!" she   
demanded again.  
  
"Don't use Lady Tokimi's name like that, and hold on a second, Ayeka,"   
Washu said, typing rapidly on her translucent laptop. "I'm trying to locate   
Kagato by sensing his Life-Force Energy. It won't take long."  
  
"Continue your attack, Kiyone," Ryoko said. Then, Ryoko sighed and turned   
to Ayeka. "Revenge," she said tersely. Then, as an afterthought, she added,   
"Care to join me?"  
  
For the first time in her life, Ayeka felt intrigued by Ryoko's words.   
She smiled. "Very well."  
  
No sooner had she spoken that Ryoko teleported back to the Souja, this   
time with both Ayeka and Mihoshi. "Let's go," she said to the two, and Mihoshi   
nodded in reply. Ayeka blinked, and considered her options, but nodded as well.   
Whatever Washu had planned could wait.  
  
*****  
  
"There! I found him!" Washu exclaimed, smiling. "Aren't you happy,   
Ayeka? Ayeka...? Huh?" She looked around, noticing that everyone else had   
vacated the area. A twinge of annoyance entered her mind. "Jeez... I really   
wish you'd learn to think before you act," she said. "Kiyone, do you need some   
help?"  
  
"Damn that Mihoshi...! She left with Ryoko and Ayeka!" Kiyone said.  
  
Blinking, Washu stared at Kiyone. "Well, that doesn't really answer my   
question, but... Don't worry; I'll stick around for a while. Besides, it'll   
take me some time to find out how to get to Kagato through all his wards. Ryoko   
did it one way already, so it was easy for her."  
  
"Thank you," Kiyone replied coldly before another blast from Souja struck   
them.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, now, what should we do, Ryoko?" Ayeka asked. "After all, you are   
the only one who has been here before."  
  
"Shut up," Ryoko replied absentmindedly, with no real feeling behind her   
words. She pulled off one of her earrings and let it embed itself as a gem on   
her left wrist. All three of them were clothed in their battle uniforms. For   
once, Ayeka had dismissed elegance in favor of effectiveness. Her uniform   
consisted of loose-fitting garments held in place by bands, with pants instead   
of her usual dress. She even had triangular battle stripes across her cheeks.   
Mihoshi's uniform was the same as before when she and Kiyone had attempted to   
arrest Ryoko, and Ryoko knew her own was a black and red bodysuit with red   
markings, complete with her own black markings across the contours of the right   
side of her face. "Since there are three hallways, why don't we just each take   
one? They all lead to Kagato." She punched her right fist into her left palm.   
"I'll get him," she declared. "Don't worry."  
  
"Wow! I never knew that Yagami had all these secret rooms! Isn't this   
great, Kiyone? Uhh, Kiyone...?" Mihoshi looked around. "Oh, Ryoko, where is   
Kiyone?"  
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes and scowled. "We're *not* in Yagami anymore. This   
is Souja. And we're going to go after Kagato without Washu." It was hard to   
hold back the critical tone in her voice, so she let it slide. Knowing Mihoshi,   
she probably would never have noticed.  
  
"What?" Mihoshi's bright and cheery expression became one of utter   
despair. "But I don't know what to do without Kiyone!" she protested.  
  
Without answering Mihoshi, Ryoko simply turned around and looked at the   
three hallways. She closed her eyes, and thought of Tenchi again. His warm   
smile... His kindness... She'd known him ever since he was born, and had   
dreamed of the day when they would meet and he would make her dreams come true   
forever. It didn't seem likely now. Without a word, she flew off through the   
left hallway, letting Ayeka and Mihoshi decide their own path.  
  
Lesser demons began swarming around her and attacking her as she flew   
through the air, but a quick blast of Life-force Energy dissipated each of them.   
Onwards she flew, knowing either certain demise or glorious retribution awaited   
her at the end of the antechamber. She really didn't care either way as long as   
both Tenchi and Ryo-ohki were no longer alive.  
  
The hallway ended abruptly at a dark wall made of a strange material. It   
wasn't solid, and yet, it was opaque. The grayish wall was constantly swirling   
around in seemingly random patterns. For some reason, it annoyed her. She   
reached up and gingerly touched her hand to it, and it went through as if the   
wall was made of nothing. She took in a deep breath and made up her mind.  
  
Carefully, she stepped through the wall.  
  
Eerie music reached her ears as soon as she'd gone through. The room she   
entered was enormous and the ceiling was too high up for her to see it clearly.   
Extremely long curtains hung from the ceiling and were pulled aside by an   
apparently invisible force. Kagato was at the other end of the room, playing a   
dreary dirge on a gold and white organ, which was also extravagant in its size.   
Ryoko took a step forward, but stopped when she heard someone behind her.  
  
"Well," Ayeka quipped. "It looks as if he's been expecting us."  
  
Nodding, Ryoko continued walking up to Kagato, Ayeka walking beside her.   
Together, they approached him. As they drew near, he ended the dirge and stood   
up to greet them.  
  
*****  
  
As Mihoshi entered the same room, she blinked and looked around, wondering   
where Ryoko and Ayeka had gone. "Ummm, hello?" she asked tentatively. "Ryoko?   
Ayeka?" No one replied, and there was no one there as far as she could tell.   
She ran back and looked through the strange wall, but saw no one. "Oh, no!" she   
wailed. "I'm lost!! Kiyone? Kiyone...!" She turned in the opposite direction   
and peered into the distance. "Ryoko? Wait!" Waving and yelling, she chased   
after them.  
  
Or, at least, she was running in the direction she'd *thought* they'd   
gone. It was just *so* hard to tell now that Ryoko and Ayeka were so much   
farther ahead than she was. Gritting her teeth, she ran as fast as she could   
towards them.  
  
*****  
  
"Welcome to my throne room," Kagato said, bowing elegantly. "I do hope   
you enjoyed the dirge, Ayeka. Ryoko."  
  
The pain within Ayeka welled up suddenly, and she launched herself at   
Kagato with a fury she'd never shown before. Instead of igniting her sword, she   
used her fist, powered with Life-force Energy.  
  
It didn't affect him at all. The instant before Ayeka struck him, his   
Energy shield appeared, preventing her from being able to touch Kagato.  
  
"That's quite rude of you, Ayeka. How dare you attack me before we've   
even said one word to each other? I suppose I shall be forced to teach you a   
lesson." At the word "lesson," the energy from his shield focused upon Ayeka's   
fist, and forcefully threw her backwards. Ryoko blasted him in the face next.  
  
"Aah!" he yelped, caught off guard, though Ryoko's blast had the exact   
same effect as Ayeka's punch. "Where *are* your manners?" he said, attacking   
them again with his Life-force Energy, all the while never moving an inch.   
Soon, both Ayeka and Ryoko were too weak to move. He strode over to Ayeka, each   
of his footsteps resounding through her head like hammers. "Now you die," he   
said, pointing his palm right at her face.  
  
"No..." she whimpered, trying to get away.   
  
"You're in no position to order me around," he said, sneering. Energy   
began gathering in his open palm.  
  
Ayeka took one last deep breath. "I'm sorry, Tenchi..." she whispered.   
She closed her eyes and prepared for the death that was certain to come. She   
heard the blast and sensed the Life-force Energy, but felt no pain, and her   
consciousness still remained. [What...? Oh!]  
  
Washu was there in her adult form, her glowing palm pointed at Kagato,   
whose clothes were slightly singed, and lightly covered in soot. They looked at   
each other, each one attempting to stare the other down. Kagato was the first   
to speak.  
  
"So we meet again," he said, smirking. "Hello, Washu. Or, shall I say,   
*Funaho*."  
  
End of Chapter 10 


	11. The Goddess of Time

Tenchi-Muyo! (No Need For Tenchi!; This End Up) is (c) AIC * Pioneer LDC, Inc.  
Aa! Megami-sama! (Oh My Goddess!) is (c) by Kousuke Fujishima, Kodansha, TBS and   
KSS Films.  
  
  
Aa! Megami-sama Muyo! (Ah! No Need For My Goddess!)  
A Tenchi-Muyo! and Aa! Megami-sama! crossover fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
http://fly.to/Luna's  
  
Chapter 11: The Goddess of Time  
  
[What? Where am I?] The darkness still surrounded him, and he tried to   
reach up a hand to touch his head. Unfortunately, he could not comprehend   
exactly what a "hand" or "head" was. He thought about how nice it would be to   
sleep forever, and he felt his consciousness slipping.  
  
['Consciousness'? Am I alive? Wait -- what does 'alive' mean? Oh, I'm   
so confused...]  
  
[[Are you awake?]] he heard a man say.  
  
[[Awake?]] he replied. [[I-I think so.]]  
  
[[Good.]]  
  
[[Who are you?]] he asked.  
  
[[I am a humble servant of the Almighty One.]]  
  
[['The Almighty One'? Who is he? She?]]  
  
[[You should know *her* very well. You are friends with her sisters and   
colleagues.]]  
  
When he opened his eyes and stood up, he could almost see light shining   
around him. He couldn't understand the scenery around him, either. He had   
apparently been laying on a smooth, flat, round thing, but it was much bigger   
than he was, almost the size of his house. He couldn't tell very well, though;   
it seemed his eyes didn't work very well. They couldn't adjust to his   
surroundings.  
  
[Uhh... 'Surroundings'?] He wondered, but ignored the word. "Her   
colleagues? What do you mean? Who *are* you?!" he asked again, but with more   
urgency.  
  
[[Do you not remember Ayeka? Washu?]] A pause. [[Tsunami...?]]  
  
"Tsunami?"  
  
Flashes of images began flowing through his mind, painful memories that   
caused him to gasp and wince in pain. But others were beautiful, things like   
sitting on a cliff in the middle of autumn, shyly placing an arm around the   
shoulders of the slender young woman beside him and hugging her... Hugging...  
  
Hugging Tsunami? Was she that blue-haired woman? But then...  
  
"Tsunami. That's right; I remember. I love her. Wait -- where am I?!   
Where is *she*?! Let me go to her! Why are you keeping me here?!"  
  
[[We are keeping you here because it is safer for you. We saved you. As   
for Tsunami... Lady Tokimi will tell you herself. Have patience.]]  
  
"WHO *ARE* YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!!" Now he could see everything; and the   
words he used no longer seemed foreign to him. He understood.  
  
[[Very well.]] An oblong gem shaped like an elongated ellipse appeared,   
and floated in midair. Gradually, the disembodied head of an old bald man with   
a long beard and long eyebrows appeared behind the gem, floating in the same   
pattern with it, for it seemed as if the gem were attached to the middle of his   
forehead. From top to bottom, the head was larger than he was tall. [[Lady   
Tokimi will now descend and reveal herself,]] the man said, and disappeared.  
  
Strange silhouettes appeared from beneath where the man had been and   
stretched up higher than the boy could see. Two silhouettes appeared in the   
center, one of Washu facing left, the other of Tsunami facing right. A brunette   
woman, larger than the old man had been, appeared between them. Her gown was   
much more elaborate than either Tsunami's or Washu's clothes, with a green   
collar that stretched up past her neck and across her cheeks. Orange feather-  
like appendages were attached to another gem or hair ornament right above her   
forehead, and from the clasp of her gown billowed two long, white ribbons. She   
radiated more power in her appearance alone than Tsunami or Washu did when   
actually casting spells. Like Tsunami, she also had two green circles on her   
forehead. Then, she opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eerie, blue-violet   
eyes stared with both apathy and concern at the same time.  
  
"[[So,]]" said she, her child-like voice piercing the silence. "[[You are   
Tenchi. I have been anxiously awaiting the moment when I would finally meet   
you.]]"  
  
"Hello," he said when he was certain his voice wouldn't crack. "It's a   
pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Tokimi. Where am I?"  
  
"[[You are on Jurai. Or, rather, you are actually in my 'office,' if you   
could call it that.]]"  
  
"Your 'office'?" Tenchi asked, glancing around and noticing more than he   
had previously, when his eyes were only beginning to work again.  
  
"[[In layman's terms, yes. This is where D3 and I conduct business,]]"   
explained she.  
  
"And D3 was that strange disembodied man?"  
  
"[[Yes,]]" answered Tokimi. "[[Let me explain to you why you were brought   
here: with Washu gone on an extended leave of absence, I have been monitoring   
both my sisters' activities. You are lucky.]]"  
  
"Lucky? How so?"  
  
"[[Kagato chose to kill you because he wanted Ryoko back. He aimed for   
you, Tenchi. If not for us, he would have succeeded.]]"  
  
"What do you mean, 'kill me'? I'm not dead!"  
  
"[[You are not anymore. You died, for an instant, before we were able to   
transport you to Jurai. It was not a particularly long, but it took its toll.   
I am truly sorry.]]"  
  
"You mean... I can't go back to Earth?"  
  
"[[It is more than that, Tenchi. It concerns your wish.]]"  
  
"My wish? For Tsunami to be with me forever?"  
  
"[[Yes... It seems that I must be the one to break the news to you. When   
you died, the wish still bound you to Tsunami, and vice versa. You have shared   
many happy times with Tsunami, have you not? Those times add to your wish,   
reinforcing it. Each time you smiled at her, each time you complimented her...   
The instant before you died, your wish was stronger than ever. Tsunami is the   
Goddess of Kindness, and thrives wherever kindness lives, just as Washu thrives   
upon chaos. It is within you, Tenchi. You have the Gift of kindness.]]"  
  
"But what happened to Tsunami?"  
  
"[[When you died...]]" Pausing, Tokimi seemed as if she were unable to   
continue, or didn't want to continue. A part of Tenchi screamed and wanted to   
shout at her to stop, that he didn't want to hear it, that he couldn't take it   
if he heard it. Unfortunately, no words came out, and Tokimi spoke again.   
"[[When you died... Tsunami died as well.]]"  
  
Tears welled up in Tenchi's eyes, and he lashed out verbally. "But   
Goddesses *can't* die! They can't! She... She can't die... Tsunami..." He   
collapsed to the ground of the strange circle he was standing on. "She   
can't..." he sobbed again, but turned back to Lady Tokimi. "I won't let her...   
Tell me what I can do! How can I get her back?!"  
  
"[[As D3 said, you must have patience. It takes time to gather up your   
strength when you've just come back from the dead. Normally, Goddesses cannot   
die, as you said, but Tsunami had stated to you that the wishes that Jurai   
grants are stronger than any Goddesses, including me. And I am the most   
powerful, for I am the Goddess of Time, and I am older and wiser than Time   
itself.]]"  
  
"But I don't understand -- why are you running a business like this if you   
are the Goddess of Time? Why do I have to have patience in order to find   
Tsunami?"  
  
"[[Time is endless. I am eternal. However, it becomes rather dull at   
times. I decided to do this for a millennium or so, and I enjoy it. When this   
business ends, I will find something else to do.]]"  
  
No other questions came to Tenchi's mind, but it seemed to him that Tokimi   
didn't expect an answer, either. While he was still pondering, she spoke again.  
  
"[[Kagato killed you, Tenchi, and therefore Kagato killed Tsunami as well.   
I believe that by destroying Kagato, Tsunami will reappear. Do you still have   
the sword, the Tenchi-ken?]]"  
  
Tenchi looked down at his hand and was startled to see the hilt of the   
Tenchi-ken still clasped within his fist. "Yes," he answered without looking   
up. "I still have it."  
  
"[[Then watch,]]" said she, closing her eyes. A circle beneath his feet   
appeared, then focused on a battle. A battle between Kagato and the adult   
Washu. "[[There he is, Tenchi. But you are not yet fully recovered. You can   
only watch for now, and I am afraid we will be unable to hear any sounds. That   
is why you must have patience. Save your stamina for your battle with   
Kagato.]]"  
  
Bending down on one knee, Tenchi leaned in to watched the ensuing battle   
between the Goddess and Demon.  
  
*****  
  
Washu screamed and struggled to release herself from the grip Kagato had   
on her Life-force Energy. "Stop, Kagato!" She lashed out with her right arm   
and dissipated the force he'd used to attack her with. "What do you want from   
us?!" she screamed.  
  
"I believe it should be obvious to you, Washu. I want the secret to the   
power of Jurai. I *want* the power of Jurai," he replied, attacking again.   
This time, Washu was able to erect her Life-force shield in time.  
  
"Why? And how do you plan on being able to obtain it?" she asked,   
gritting her teeth.  
  
"At first, it was easy, really. Our son, Yosho."  
  
Washu winced, but her shield remained in place. "How could you use *me*   
like that? How could you use your *own son*?!"  
  
Shrugging, Kagato only replied, "Feh. I knew Yosho would be given a link   
to Jurai to enhance his power, and I believed he had a power of his own."   
Kagato looked down at Ayeka. "He's not half-mortal, *Princess*, he's half-  
Demon, half-God."  
  
The realization came to her swiftly, and Ayeka pushed herself back up.   
"Then his appearance as an old grandfather is merely a farce. I see, now, but I   
don't care." She ignited her sword and leapt at Kagato, her navy-blue blade   
blazing. Kagato merely parried with his own green sword.  
  
"Such child's play," he quipped. "Come, Ayeka, don't be so hostile. You   
and I must have a talk. But first..." He threw her back down and pointed his   
palm at Washu. Green lightning began engulfing her body, even with her shield   
in place. She screamed, a long wail of pain and torture, pain worse than she   
had ever known. When Kagato finally released her, she was back in her 12-year-  
old form; Little Washu. She lay on the floor where Kagato had released her,   
panting from the exertion.  
  
"Isn't that enough to send you back to Jurai?" Kagato asked. "I must say,   
20,000-year-long grudges are quite unbecoming of you." He snapped his fingers,   
and Washu seemingly melted into the ground. "Now, it's your turn, Ayeka..." He   
walked over to her. "Tell me, what is the secret of Jurai? What is *your*   
link? I bet I know."  
  
Right before he reached her, Ayeka rose up and stuck at Kagato with her   
sword once more. Unfazed, Kagato merely scoffed and slashed at her with the   
sword that he'd never released. Suddenly, Ayeka's sword disappeared beneath her   
fingers.  
  
An instant later, her crown clattered to the floor, sliced neatly in two   
halves. She clutched at the pieces with trembling hands and stared at them in   
disbelief. "Oh, no..." she whimpered. "No, no, no, no, no..." She raised the   
pieces up and tried to match them together again. Her entire body began to   
tremble violently, and she clutched the two pieces so hard that they began to   
cut into her hands. Her crimson blood dripped to the floor.  
  
In response to Ayeka's display of weakness, Kagato swiped at her with his   
sword again. Before his sword could touch her, she melted into the ground as   
Washu had before.  
  
"Clever, clever, Funaho," he said, smiling. "You've discovered the secret   
to Souja. Even *I* can't reach Ayeka now that she's on the reverse side with   
you. But I still have your daughter, and if you take her there, too, there's no   
one left to fight against me for Jurai, except your sister, Tokimi. Will you   
forfeit Ryoko's fight?"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Good," Kagato said, striding over to Ryoko instead. "You know, I helped   
you create Ryoko as your husband, Isamu. You Goddesses are much too easy to   
deceive! So gullible! I wanted Yosho, first, because I knew he and I would be   
linked by blood, and therefore I could reach Jurai through him. He knows that   
he is half-Demon, Washu. He was able to block me.  
  
"That's why I gave Ryoko those gems, the gems meant to enhance a Demon's   
power. Ryoko may look like you, but her blood is completely Demon. She was to   
attack Jurai and discover its secrets, but Yosho stopped her. And now, you've   
taken Ayeka from me. Though Yosho still exists, I cannot use him to overtake   
Jurai. But I have Ryoko again, and you cannot come back into this plane to stop   
me. Your pathetic Yagami cannot match up to the power of Souja. Nothing stands   
in my way now." He broke off into his menacing, evil laughter.  
  
"Come, Ryoko," he said. "Let us destroy Earth, and then I'll take over   
Jurai."  
  
"No! I won't let you!" Ryoko screamed, jumping up suddenly and flying   
towards Kagato with her red-orange sword scintillating. She met his blade and   
shoved him back a few feet, but he resisted her. While she was still in the   
air, he grabbed her foot and slammed her into the ground, creating a crater in   
the floor. He stabbed his sword at her abdomen, but she disappeared into the   
ground as Ayeka had.  
  
"Have you gone mad?!" he bellowed. "Washu, you can't take Ryoko from me!   
She rightfully belongs to me! I helped you create her, and I can destroy her as   
well! Do you want that? Do you want me to destroy *your daughter*?"  
  
Suddenly, a giant gray fist rose up from the ground, and encircled Kagato.   
A stone Ryoko came out, and the hand began to crush Kagato. "I'm going to enjoy   
doing this, Kagato," the statue said in Ryoko's voice.  
  
"You can't be serious," Kagato said, breaking free of the grasp. The   
statue shattered, and the actual Ryoko whom had encased herself in stone fell to   
the ground. "Your tricks are nothing compared to what I could do to you!" he   
declared.  
  
Her energy spent, Ryoko fell to the ground amongst the slabs of stone left   
from the statue she'd created. She felt something pulling at the gems embedded   
at her wrist, and she felt her energy surge through her being and drawn out   
through the gems. She screamed in pain as both Washu and Ayeka had done before   
her.  
  
"With this power, I will first destroy Earth, and then I will conquer   
Jurai. Marvelous power! The gems are mine!" He turned an eager face towards   
Earth, but then glanced back at Ryoko. "You're holding back, aren't you? This   
isn't all the power there is! There *must* be more! Ahh... Well, even if   
you're dead, I can still extract the nessessary energy to destroy Earth. So if   
you don't want to die, give in to me."  
  
Ryoko looked at Kagato with a pleading look that implored him to stop.   
"Please... I don't have the real gems. The one on my left wrist is a   
replacement, and it only has half the power of the originals. The Tenchi-ken   
holds the other two gems, but you killed Tenchi. You killed Tenchi!!" Kagato   
sneered when Ryoko raised her voice at that last sentence, but he was unmoved.  
  
"I see," he said. "I do believe you're lying, Ryoko."  
  
"No! Please--"  
  
"I'll just kill you, too," he said, converging the energy from Ryoko's   
gems towards her, a perverse manner of killing Ryoko with her own power.  
  
A flash shot past him suddenly, and the energy dissipated. Kagato took a   
step back and tried to see what had stopped him.  
  
Ryoko felt someone's strong arms embracing her, and she opened her eyes   
and turned to look at her rescuer. "Ohh..." she gasped. "Are you real?"  
  
"I'm no ghost," Tenchi replied, smiling.  
  
End of Chapter 11 


	12. The Wings of the Light Hawk

Tenchi-Muyo! (No Need For Tenchi!; This End Up) is (c) AIC * Pioneer LDC, Inc.  
Aa! Megami-sama! (Oh My Goddess!) is (c) by Kousuke Fujishima, Kodansha, TBS and   
KSS Films.  
  
  
Aa! Megami-sama Muyo! (Ah! No Need For My Goddess!)  
A Tenchi-Muyo! and Aa! Megami-sama! crossover fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
http://fly.to/Luna's  
  
Chapter 12: The Wings of the Light Hawk  
  
When Tenchi appeared seemingly out of nowhere, Ayeka nearly fell over from   
disbelief. She stared at the image in the viewing circle Little Washu had   
created in Kagato's floor, trying to ignore her pounding heart. "It's Tenchi!   
What is he doing here?! How is it that he could be alive?" In that instant,   
she felt not only happiness for Tenchi, but also hope that Tsunami could be   
alive as well.  
  
"Yay! We're saved!" Mihoshi exclaimed.  
  
A slight smile appeared on Washu's face. She leaned back against the wall   
smugly. "My guess would be Lady Tokimi," she said. "It's too bad we can't hear   
what they're saying unless they project their words psionically, but we're lucky   
that he's here to turn the tide; I don't think there's any way to get back to   
the real world from this plane of existence. It's kinda like a mirror world."  
  
Mihoshi blinked. "What? There's no way out?"  
  
Washu shook her head in reply. "Nope. No way. Absolutely none."  
  
"That's preposterous! There *must* be!" Ayeka declared. "How else are we   
going to help Tenchi?"  
  
"I don't think there *is* any way. There's nothing for us to do; he's on   
his own now," Washu replied. "Well, maybe nothing except this..." Washu pushed   
herself up from the wall and walked over to the viewing circle. Pulling out a   
pair of white fans with red circles painted in the center of the white, she took   
a deep breath. "Yeah! Come on! Gooooooo Tenchi!" she cheered, ignoring   
Ayeka's abrupt facefault.  
  
"Um, are you sure there's absolutely *no* way outta here? I don't get   
it," Mihoshi whimpered. Beads of sweat appeared on both Ayeka's and Washu's   
brows. "Wait, does that mean we're..."  
  
"Mean that we're...?" Ayeka asked impatiently.  
  
"Does this means that perhaps..." Mihoshi continued.  
  
"Perhaps what?"  
  
"I think it means that perhaps we're trapped on this side!" For a moment,   
both Ayeka and Washu remained silent at Mihoshi's blatantly obvious statement.   
A second later, something within Ayeka snapped, and she lashed out at Mihoshi   
verbally.  
  
"*Yes*, we are trapped in here! We are very, *very*, locked up!!" she   
screamed in Mihoshi's face.  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
*****  
  
"Give it up, boy. You can't compete with me," Kagato said, throwing   
Tenchi back for the umpteenth time. His white hair had come loose during the   
fight, and now spilled wildly across his shoulders. "That Tokimi had better   
come up with a better plan then this. The power of Jurai is mine. I'll let you   
live just so you can see how easily Ryoko and I can destroy Earth."  
  
"No, Kagato! Stop!" Ryoko pleaded, trying to crawl towards Kagato. "I'm   
begging you, please don't hurt anyone else... I'll let you kill me, but don't   
hurt Tenchi!" Her words did not move Kagato's stoic heart, and he kicked at her   
to rid her of his person.  
  
With the thought of rescuing Tsunami in his heart, Tenchi felt his   
strength slowly ebbing. He ignored the pain and stood up again, with the   
Tenchi-ken gripped tightly in his fist. Somehow, he knew it would be the very   
last time he would be able to stand up after being knocked down by Kagato.  
  
"What a fool you are," Kagato quipped. "Don't you know when to give up?   
Why don't you just watch?" He knocked Tenchi back with another blast, and   
extracted the energy from Ryoko's gems again. This time, nobody could stop him.   
Gradually, the energy reached a peak, and he used the Souja to fire it all at   
the Earth below.  
  
Just before the Life-force Energy reached the earth, a shield appeared   
around it, absorbing the Energy entirely. "You see?" Kagato said. "It's just   
as I thought -- Lady Tokimi is protecting the Earth. But you..." He turned to   
Tenchi and smirked. "Lady Tokimi's power cannot reach here, inside the Souja.   
You will die."  
  
When one looks death in the face, they can usually overcome it and return   
with more vigor and courage than they ever believed possible. Such was the case   
with Tenchi. With Kagato's hand, rapidly being charged with Life-force Energy   
pointed directly at his face, he could only sigh and say a silent apology in his   
heart. And parts of his life flashed in his mind's eye.  
  
His mother, Achika...  
  
His father, Nobuyuki...  
  
The Goddess, Tsunami...  
  
Sasami... Washu... Ayeka... Ryoko... Mihoshi... Kiyone...  
  
Not to mention Lady Tokimi. She was the person whom he'd had the most   
meaningful conversation with before his death. And she had given him powerful   
advice before sending him off to do battle with Kagato. If only he could   
remember her advice...  
  
"Don't worry; I can do it, Lady Tokimi. I can defeat Kagato,   
because I have the Tenchi-ken."  
  
"You cannot and must not rely completely on that sword,   
Tenchi. It holds power, but it is merely an inanimate object; it   
cannot defeat Kagato alone, and neither can you. It is linked to   
the Jurai System, but on the Souja, you will be cut off completely   
from it. Look deep within yourself, Tenchi... You have the blood   
of a Goddess within you. Learn to harness the power it represents.   
I am sorry I can only witness your battle from my vantage point here   
on Jurai."  
  
With renewed determination, Tenchi pushed himself up once more, meeting   
Kagato's blast of Life-force Energy head-on. Seeing this, Ryoko bit her lip,   
ignoring the pain from her sharp fangs cutting into her skin. Blood dripped   
down from the minor wound and down her chin, mingling with the salty tears from   
her eyes. [Killed, yet again...] She was unable to move; she couldn't turn her   
head away, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to bear seeing Tenchi's   
limp carcass. Thankfully, the blast had enveloped Tenchi completely in clouds   
of thick, gray smoke. Kagato turned to her once more.  
  
"Come, Ryoko, I'll kill you now, as you asked," he said, before something   
in the corner of his eyes caught his attention.  
  
Tenchi was still there. His own Life-force energy now surrounded him, and   
he had erected his own shield. The Tenchi-ken was still clenched in his hand.   
Kagato couldn't move, shocked beyond words. "Impossible! The link to Lady   
Tokimi should have been cut off completely by Souja!"  
  
With a sigh of relief, Tenchi looked down at the Tenchi-ken in his hands,   
and threw it off to the side. "I have been relying too much on this sword. I   
will defeat you with my *own* power this time!"  
  
"So! It's *you*! You're the one doing this!!" Kagato yelled, recklessly   
throwing another blast of Life-force Energy at him. Once again, Tenchi emerged   
unscathed. However, this time, he was surrounded by...  
  
*****  
  
"The Light Hawk Wings!" Ayeka and Washu exclaimed simultaneously. "I   
can't believe it!" Ayeka declared.  
  
"What are the Light Hawk Wings?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"The Wings of the Light Hawk are what we used to protect Ryo-ohki and   
Yagami against Kagato before. They comprise Jurai's most powerful shield, but   
can be used a weapon as well. You see? It has three blades, and the three   
Goddesses of Jurai must be together in order to form each blade," Washu   
explained.  
  
"What I want to know is how is Tenchi able to use them," Ayeka commented.   
"Well, it looks as if the fight is not over yet. Let's cheer for Tenchi!" With   
a smile, she held up one of Washu's fans.  
  
"It looks as if the real fight's just about to begin," Washu agreed. "And   
to answer your other inquiry, when you and Tenchi summoned Lady Tokimi, Kagato   
shot at you, right? Lady Tokimi must have protected Tenchi, and in the instant   
when the shot broke through, the power of the Light Hawk Wings supposedly   
dissipated. But what if the power went into Tenchi? Or, if in that instant,   
the power flooded over him, and he was able to recognize the pattern in   
summoning the Wings... Well, who knows? I'd need to do a few tests on him, or   
talk to Lady Tokimi to figure it out."  
  
"You can do that later," Ayeka replied, watching the view screen.  
  
A green mark of three triangles appeared on Tenchi's forehead, and the   
three blades glowed in response. He pushed his arms out in front of him, and   
two of the blades traveled over him, transforming his previous battle uniform to   
one even more elegant. Triangular black battle markings that resembled Ayeka's   
appeared across his cheeks.  
  
"The material conversion of energy and light into mass! The power within   
Tenchi is *very* strong!" Ayeka exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, look at all the cool stuff he can do!" Mihoshi echoed.  
  
Ayeka and Washu sighed. "What'd you expect her to say?" Washu asked.   
"You know what? I think the reason why Tenchi's so strong is because *I'm* his   
Great-grandmother!" She broke off into wild laughter. Ayeka sighed and looked   
back at the view screen.  
  
Tenchi reached his hand out and grabbed the remaining blade at the base.   
As soon as he touched it, the light transformed into a tangible sword, and   
Kagato ignited his own in response. He launched at Tenchi violently, intent   
upon destroying him. In turn, Tenchi launched at Kagato at the same time. An   
instant later, it seemed like nothing had happened.  
  
"[[Well done, Tokimi,]]" Kagato said, both aloud and psionically. A   
diagonal slash appeared, cut from his left shoulder down to his right hip.   
"[[You've won. So, Tenchi... I can see now; you're my Great-grandson. I was   
blind.]]" As his body disintegrated, both upwards and downwards from the slash,   
he closed his eyes.  
  
"[[Goodbye, my Funaho.]]" he said; his very last words before he   
disappeared completely.  
  
An instant later, Washu, Ayeka, and Mihoshi appeared in the real world as   
the mirror world collapsed on itself. Washu sank to her knees, tears streaming   
from her eyes.  
  
"Goodbye... Isamu..." she said.  
  
"'Funaho'? 'Isamu'? Does that mean--" Tenchi started.  
  
"Yes. Kagato was your Great-grandfather, Tenchi," Ayeka said.  
  
[Holy crap,] Tenchi thought, shocked. "But how did you know? How come   
*I* didn't know? And..."--he paused for a moment--"How come Grandpa doesn't   
look a thing like him?"  
  
Washu sighed. "I disguised myself as a mortal, but Kagato did, too."  
  
Tenchi punched the wall in disgust; he was mad at both myself and Washu,   
and the entire planet for that matter. "You mean to tell me that I just killed   
my Great-grandfather?!"  
  
"Yes, but only in death was he finally kind. You saw how he was before.   
And remember; your Great-grandfather killed you, too," Ayeka said, before a jolt   
shook them off their feet.  
  
"Uh-oh... Now that Kagato's gone, the Souja is collapsing! Everyone,   
back to Yagami!" Washu ordered. She sounded almost grateful for the   
interruption.  
  
*****  
  
As I felt the transportation spell taking effect, I envisioned Tsunami   
running towards me with her arms outstretched. For some reason, the spell felt   
slightly different, but I ignored it and reached my arms towards her. Now that   
Kagato was dead, I knew she would be coming back.  
  
Moments later, we appeared on Yagami. Everything was different. Ayeka,   
Mihoshi, and Ryoko were no longer wearing their battle uniforms (and neither was   
I), but Washu had apparently disappeared, and a black-haired woman wearing   
elegant robes was there instead.  
  
"Ah. Uh-oh," she said, looking at herself.  
  
"What do you mean, 'uh-oh'? Who are you?" I asked. She looked very   
familiar, and she had a green circle in the middle of her forehead. Her brown   
eyes looked very kind, as did her face, but the expression on her face was one   
of utter confusion.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," she replied. "Can I have a   
mirror?"  
  
"Who *are* you?" Kiyone demanded.  
  
"It's simple, really. I'm Funaho."  
  
"WHAT?!" we all exclaimed at once.  
  
"I think I need to talk to Lady Tokimi," she said. "This is what I looked   
like when I disguised myself as a mortal. That's why your Grandfather does not   
resemble me as the red-haired Goddess."  
  
"All right, but how come you've changed back into Funaho? And where's   
Tsunami?" I asked. I turned my face up towards the ceiling. "Lady Tokimi! You   
said that if Kagato died, Tsunami would return! Where is she?! Why did you   
tell me to kill my Great-grandfather if it's all going to add up to nothing?!   
It's all one big nothing!! If she can't come back, then... If she's dead...   
I'll just... I wouldn't...be able to take it... I'd just...die..." After my   
sobbing outburst, I sagged down on the floor of Yagami, still overcome with   
shock. Ryoko pressed her hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me. Ayeka   
looked worried, too.  
  
[[It seems I have misjudged,]] replied Lady Tokimi. [[Tsunami has not   
reappeared. There must be some aspect that I have not taken into   
consideration.]]  
  
"[[Lady Tokimi, why have I reverted into Funaho?]]" Funaho asked.  
  
[[Because we have lost Tsunami, for all practical purposes, the Jurai   
System is down. It will be unable to function until Tsunami is restored to   
life, or until we find a replacement. I myself favor the former above the   
latter.]] Lady Tokimi sounded tired and depressed, but not as tired and   
depressed as I was.  
  
"[[As do I,]]" Funaho replied.  
  
[[Return to your home, Tenchi. It is all you *can* do for now. Forgive   
me for any pain it might have caused. We will find her; I guarantee it. A few   
tests, perhaps, Sister Washu. Or shall I call you Funaho now?]]  
  
"[[I'd prefer 'Funaho' if I'm in this body,]]" she replied, signaling   
Kiyone to direct Yagami back to Earth.  
  
"Oh, that's right, I forgot," I said softly, reaching into the pockets of   
my shirt. "Lady Tokimi told me to give this to you." I pulled out an egg, and   
handed it to Ryoko. I pulled out a new crown, and handed it to Ayeka. "Right   
before Kagato killed Ryo-ohki and me, Lady Tokimi was able to protect us. Your   
sister laid another egg. Unfortunately, she hadn't thought of protecting   
Tsunami."  
  
Ryoko looked at me with both sadness and happiness in her eyes. She   
looked like she couldn't decide whether she cared too much, too little, or was   
just plain worried about me. Ayeka took the crown in her gentle hands the same   
manner. I just looked out the window of Yagami, out at the stars. Once again,   
I had a vision of Tsunami trying to run towards me, but the image disappeared   
before she even came close.  
  
End of Chapter 12  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
I went about my daily chores apathetically, not paying attention while I   
did each job, and probably doing a lousy one at that. The others had given me   
some slack now that they saw how much I'd been suffering since the Kagato   
incident. They didn't even let me decorate our annual Christmas tree. I wish I   
could have celebrated Christmas with Tsunami.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, why don't you go upstairs and rest?" Ayeka suggested.   
"Please... You look very tired."  
  
Nodding with the same apathy, I plodded upstairs, ignoring the looks of   
sympathy the others sent in my direction. Nothing felt right anymore. I fell   
face down on my bed, burying my tear-streaked face in my pillow. Willing myself   
to stop crying, I flipped on my back and stared at the ceiling. I sighed.   
Everything was much too quiet. With Tsunami gone, no one seemed happy anymore,   
least of all me. I pressed a random button on my CD player without even   
looking, not caring what played, though I expected to hear Megumi's voice again.  
  
I sat up quickly when the CD began to play and a woman began to sing. The   
CD may have sounded familiar, but I knew it was one that I hadn't placed into my   
stereo for quite some time, since I couldn't even remember which CD it was. One   
of the others might have come into my room before to listen to CDs, but I   
doubted it. Reaching over, I hit the eject button to examine it. Hmm...   
Chisa Yokoyama. Interesting.  
  
I miss Tsunami.  
  
End of Book I 


	13. The Demon of Darkness

Tenchi-Muyo! (No Need For Tenchi!; This End Up) is (c) AIC * Pioneer LDC, Inc.  
Aa! Megami-sama! (Oh My Goddess!) is (c) by Kousuke Fujishima, Kodansha, TBS and   
KSS Films.  
  
  
Aa! Megami-sama Muyo! (Ah! No Need For My Goddess!)  
A Tenchi-Muyo! and Aa! Megami-sama! crossover fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
http://fly.to/Luna's  
  
Chapter 13: The Demon of Darkness  
  
The mood around the Masaki household hadn't changed much ever since the   
loss of Tsunami, but Funaho and Tokimi had still not given up. The incident had   
occurred in the winter, and it was now midsummer. Six long, aggravating months   
had passed. Tenchi had seemed happier around Christmastime, and though he still   
moped at times, he seemed to be handling it better.  
  
"How sad," Funaho quipped to herself, working down in the subspace   
laboratory. Even when invigorated by the thrill of using computers, her   
thoughts never strayed very far from Tenchi.  
  
The sound of her door being opened startled her, and she turned around.   
"Well, if it isn't my son Yosho," she said as Lord Katsuhito walked in. "This   
is the first time you've come in here, ever." She turned back to the screen   
she'd been looking at. "Well, actually, you've come in 'here' when it was   
linked to Jurai instead of the Masaki's house."  
  
Katsuhito nodded. "I've come to talk to you, Mother. There's something   
that's been troubling me. I sense that either something is wrong, or that   
something's going to happen." He looked around the laboratory. "My, if this   
has been here since you came to live in this house, then you certainly move   
quickly. This is your 'office' in the Jurai System, isn't it?"  
  
Smiling, Funaho turned to her son. "Yes, it's on a plane of existence   
separate from Jurai, though it can be reached from both Jurai and the door to   
the storage closet. It's encrypted with a password that no one will ever be   
able to decipher, so no one will ever be able to hack into it. No one will ever   
be able to come in except through that door." She pointed at the door behind   
Katsuhito, the door he had used to enter her lab. "But you already knew all   
that. Come, Yosho, how long will you stay in your disguise?"  
  
Funaho's accusation caused him to jump, but he only smiled. "So you knew.   
I just can't fool you, can I, Mother?"  
  
"I've known ever since System Jurai went down. If the Tenchi-ken now   
belongs to Tenchi, nothing should be sustaining your life. Except the tree,   
Funaho. My namesake. Not only that, but you have no mortal blood in you at   
all."  
  
A thin, gray shield appeared around Katsuhito and vanished just as   
quickly, leaving behind a young and handsome man. "Well, Mother, how long will   
*you* stay in *yours*?" Yosho said. His aged face, hair, and voice had all   
disappeared.  
  
"Until we can get Tsunami back," Funaho replied. "I think I like you   
better like that. It's hard to look at your child when they look more than   
twice as old as you."  
  
"I like you better as Funaho than Washu," Yosho replied. "But you've   
always known that."  
  
"Yes." An awkward silence.  
  
Yosho was the first to speak. "I think Tenchi should be starting college   
soon. He's 18 now. It's been over a year since he met Tsunami; don't you think   
it's a bit unhealthy?"  
  
"It's like they say: 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'," Funaho   
replied. "Tenchi refuses to give up hope, as does Lady Tokimi. What else *can*   
I do? It'd be a hassle to replace her, and we'd rather not have to resort to   
that. So long as the Jurai System is down, I have to remain as Funaho to   
conserve energy. All we've discovered so far is that there is a strange aura   
coming from the stairs leading to your shrine. However, that might just be a   
risidual affect of Sayuri's appearance." She shut off the monitor she'd been   
looking at, and her reflection appeared in the glass. The image caused her to   
sigh tiredly.  
  
"What is it?" Yosho asked worriedly.  
  
Funaho pointed to the green circle on the forehead of her reflection.   
"The mark of a Goddess. It's no wonder that Kagato was able to manipulate me.   
Even with a mortal body, I could never be able to change my blood. Much like   
you and Ryoko." She turned to her son. "Your blood is half Demon, half   
Goddess, but your body is mortal. Ryoko has my body, but Kagato's blood. In a   
way, she is your sister. I find it odd how these things work. Not even my   
scientific mind can comprehend it." She smiled crookedly, an expression that   
looked like it didn't belong on her face; that much was true, seeing as she   
usually smiled like that in her Little Washu body.  
  
"Do you miss Father?"  
  
"I often muse about his last words, why he spoke words of love and   
kindness to me with his dying breath. I'm afraid I'll go mad before I figure   
out why. I'd rather not digress right now -- you're right; Tenchi should start   
college now. After Ryoko blew up his school, it was easier for me to home   
school him rather than send him to that other high school so far away. But I   
can't replace a college life or a college education; he needs it. I'll talk to   
him about it. He listens to me." She turned to a different console and began   
rapidly typing in more information.  
  
"Of course he listens to you. You remind him of his Mother and   
Grandmother. Itsuko and Achika died so young... I feel slightly selfish that   
*my* mother is alive, but that *his* isn't. And about what you were saying   
before: have you learned more about Sayuri?"  
  
"I still don't understand why she suddenly appeared on Christmas day. All   
I know is that part of her blood is human, but the blood of a Goddess or Demon   
is so difficult to decipher that it's taken me this long just to find out that   
she's part human, and that Tenchi is indeed her father, though he doesn't   
believe me. I still don't know if she has more Goddess blood from her mother,   
or if that is from Tenchi. Or perhaps, Demon's blood."  
  
"Tenchi seems to tolerate her presence quite well, and I think he would   
even if he believed you," Yosho said. He stood up. "I'd better be going before   
they wonder where I've disappeared to." As he reverted back into Katsuhito, his   
aged appearance returned as well.  
  
"I'll come with you." Funaho shut off another console, and followed her   
son out the door. "It's best that I don't stay in here too long, anyway, since   
the Jurai System needs all the Life-force Energy it can to maintain itself while   
Tsunami's gone."  
  
*****  
  
[I've waited six long months for this: for my midsummer's gift to them, a   
gift that will end in tragedy. There is no other way. They can't stop me. Do   
you understand, my little Sayuri? Or you, my little Mayuka?]  
  
The Demon smiled crookedly and turned her head to look at the two sleeping   
figures adorning her wall. Her fanged teeth, normally hidden behind her lips,   
protruded in toothy grin, and gleamed in the faint green light coming from the   
vat behind her. She drew in a breath, and breathed cold mist over them. The   
woman on the left had long, sky-blue ponytails, and cuts and bruises over her   
entire body. The girl on the right had orange eyes and dark blue hair that   
shone with a silver sheen, ending in little stubs of a ponytail on either side   
of her temples.  
  
"Awaken," the Demon spoke.  
  
Gradually, the two figures opened their eyes, and gazed down at the small   
Demon before them. The Demon was barely even three feet tall. The girl on the   
woman's left stared at the Demon with apparent apathy or a lack of   
comprehension. But the woman struggled with all her might to break free.  
  
"Let me out of here!!" the woman screamed, pulling away from the wall, but   
the wall refused to give. Tears and sweat, mingled with the blood from her   
cuts, began to stream down her body and over her shredded clothing. She was   
strapped to the wall by her arms only, and her feet dangled painfully when she   
kicked.  
  
"Now, now, now, Tsunami. You know you can't get away," the Demon replied,   
floating up to the woman's face. She took the woman's face in her hand, and   
slammed it roughly against the wall. "You can't even possibly begin to realize   
what I have planned for your precious Tenchi, or that 'family' of yours." The   
Demon looked down at Tsunami scorning her. "You're not fit to be a Goddess."  
  
A single word ripped its way from Tsunami's lips. "Why?!"  
  
"Why am I doing this? Because. Because I feel like it," the Demon   
replied, turning away from her. [Because...] A sudden silence pervaded the   
room.  
  
"Mayuka!" the Demon said abruptly.  
  
"Hai!" Mayuka looked up, and held her face at attention.   
  
"Stop speaking that language; you know that humans don't understand it,"   
the Demon ordered.  
  
"Hai," Mayuka replied.  
  
"Baka! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!!!" The Demon was beginning to get   
annoyed. "Just like I told your sister, I will tell you! Don't speak that   
language while you're there! Humans don't understand the Ancient Tongue!"  
  
"Yes, Yuzuha."  
  
"That's better. Now, watch." Yuzuha snapped her fingers, and a monitor   
of some sort made its way out of a different wall. The monitor left behind a   
sticky trail of mucus and floated over to the four, pulsing all the while. The   
wall that it had come from was covered in monitors, all pulsing to the same   
rhythm, as if the entire wall was alive. Which, in a sense, it was. Each   
monitor was the Familiar of a SpyDemon, just as Ryo-ohki was Ryoko's Familiar.   
The monitor gradually cleared, and showed a shot of the Masaki household's   
dining room, which was bustling with its normal everyday activity. Tsunami   
recognized Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Funaho, Katsuhito, and Nobuyuki, but Kiyone and   
Mihoshi were nowhere to be found. There was a girl Tsunami was unfamiliar with,   
a girl that looked to be about Mayuka's age. She had two long ponytails as   
well, but her hair was slightly lighter and much bluer in color than Tsunami's,   
and her ponytails were shorter than Tsunami's as well. In fact, they barely   
reached shoulder-length. She was clearing the dinner table, but stopped   
momentarily to talk to Tenchi, calling him "Father."  
  
"What?" Tsunami gasped.  
  
"That's right, Tsunami. And that is where you are to go, Mayuka," Yuzuha   
said, pointing a finger at the monitor. Her nails were sharp, and her skin was   
blue. Her entire body was covered with some sort of fur, making her look more   
like a creature than a Demon or human-like. "But first, you need clothes."  
  
"Yes, Yuzuha," Mayuka replied. Clothes appeared on her previously naked   
body: a long, pink dress with puffed sleeves and matching hat.  
  
"Mayuka, I want you to go there, just as Sayuri has. Do not raise any   
more suspicions than Sayuri did, and since I'm going to block your memories of   
this place so you won't remember me at all. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Yuzuha."  
  
"Now, Mayuka, go through there." At first, it seemed as if Yuzuha were   
pointing her fingers at nothing but air, but a door appeared almost instantly.  
  
"Yes, Yuzu--" Her words broke off as she were transported to the Masaki   
house and Shrine.  
  
"What does this mean?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"This doesn't concern you or that stupid boy you're in love with," Yuzuha   
snapped in return. She spat on Tsunami's face. "You're nothing, do you hear   
me? You're absolutely nothing!"  
  
The spittle dripped down over Tsunami's mouth and cheek, and she curled   
her upper lip at the smell. Unfortunately, the spittle was also extremely   
thick, and it flowed down with a speed that showed an apparent lack of   
compassion for Tsunami's distaste for its odor. Her hand, bound to the wall,   
twitched, as if it wished to wipe away the spit as well. Yuzuha only laughed.  
  
[Oh, Tenchi...] Tsunami thought, before she passed out from the odor, the   
pain, and her utter lack of strength from her condition. [Help me, Tenchi...]  
  
*****  
  
"Father? Is something the matter? Why did you jump like that?" Sayuri   
asked, pressing a reasurring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's..." Tenchi looked carefully at his supposed 'daughter.' "Nothing.   
It's just that I could have sworn I heard someone was calling my name."  
  
"You must be tired, Tenchi," Ayeka replied. "You're hearing things. Why   
don't you get some--"  
  
"I'm *not* tired!!" he snapped angrily. "I don't need any rest or sleep!   
I just thought..." He looked around at everyone's shocked expressions. "Well.   
I-- Sorry. Nevermind."  
  
End of Chapter 13 


	14. Daughter of a Goddess

Tenchi-Muyo! (No Need For Tenchi!; This End Up) is (c) AIC * Pioneer LDC, Inc.  
Aa! Megami-sama! (Oh My Goddess!) is (c) by Kousuke Fujishima, Kodansha, TBS and   
KSS Films.  
  
  
Aa! Megami-sama Muyo! (Ah! No Need For My Goddess!)  
A Tenchi-Muyo! and Aa! Megami-sama! crossover fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
http://fly.to/Luna's  
  
Chapter 14: Daughter of a Goddess  
  
As Ayeka walked towards the bathing house, she mused over the strange   
events that had occurred since that fateful day in the middle of the heart of   
winter. If she had been one who believed that the thoughts and emotions in the   
heart of mankind/Goddesskind/Demonkind/etc. could affect the weather, she   
wouldn't have doubted it for a moment. The day seemed to reflect exactly how   
she felt. The blue sky was partly hidden behind ominous clouds, yet the clouds   
rarely ever crossed the sun's path. Such an occurrence seemed out of place to   
her, but she simply dismissed it with the rationalization that she'd never lived   
on Earth before. Perhaps such things were normal during the summer.  
  
She clutched her bathing materials to her chest as she stepped into the   
teleporter. For some reason, she never quite became accustomed to the device,   
and always shuddered after exiting it. Her soap, brushes, and shampoo rattled   
in the little bathing pail she'd brought along.  
  
"Well. The little Princess decides to grace us with her unwelcome   
presence," she heard Ryoko say sarcastically off on her right. "Pray tell,   
what's with the little dance you do every time you come in?"  
  
Anger and annoyance won out on her embarrassment. "And, pray tell, Ryoko,   
just *what* is that supposed to mean?!" she retorted, imitating Ryoko's tone.  
  
Instead of replying, Ryoko only turned away in disgust. "Nothin'."  
  
A furrow appeared on Ayeka's brow. ['Nothing'? What could possibly be   
the matter with her? She spends all her days bathing, eating, drinking sake,   
laying around lethargically, manages to avoid all the daily chores, and she's   
*still* not happy?] She snorted in contempt, and walked over to the area meant   
for soaping up.  
  
For six months, Sayuri had been living in the Masaki household. She had   
appeared shortly after Tsunami disappeared, perfectly in time to celebrate   
Christmas with their family; an unordinary family, no less. Whether or not it   
could be considered 'extraordinary' was beyond Ayeka's comprehension of family   
life. At the Jurai System, she had been spoiled and pampered. Now, on Earth,   
she reveled in learning about how humans lived. And she enjoyed it.  
  
If only Tenchi wasn't pining after Tsunami all the time. That put quite a   
damper on her day. She didn't understand that aspect of humans. She hated to   
see how Tenchi dwelled on Tsunami's memory, which brought out another side of   
her that she didn't like at all.  
  
How on Earth (she smiled slightly at the pun she'd made) could Tenchi   
still love, if love caused him so much pain? She understood what it was like   
from her brief fancy over Yosho, but it seemed to her what Tenchi felt was   
nothing compared to her feelings for Yosho. And the worst part was that she   
didn't just hate to see Tenchi moping...  
  
She hated Tsunami for making him feel that way.  
  
If she was *ever* in a relationship with Tenchi (which, she hoped, she   
*would* be someday), she would never, *ever* have wanted to cause him so much   
pain. She wanted to slap Tsunami, to reprimand her for treating someone so   
young in such a bad way. When she saw the tears Tenchi tried to hide from   
everyone, she wanted to run up and throw her arms around his neck, kiss him, and   
whisper to him what she felt in her heart. That she couldn't bear to see Tenchi   
mentally beating himself up over Kagato's--his great-grandfather's--death, and   
she hated to see him crying over a girl who'd granted him a wish that now   
brought him nothing but agony. That she believed she was the only one who could   
relieve his pain  
  
If only she hadn't been so afraid that it would only push him away, and   
cause him to pull further into his shell. And if only she hadn't waited so   
long, Sayuri wouldn't have been the one to do it.  
  
"Hey, Ayeka," Ryoko called from the 'bathtub,' which was actually more   
like large swimming pools, stacked above and around each other. The sound of   
waterfalls splashing down from one pool to another was very soothing. "What's   
that invisible soap you're using?"  
  
"What invisible soap?" Ayeka replied, looking down at her hands for the   
bar. All that was left were soapsuds. "Eh? Aah!" she cried, realizing she'd   
gotten lost in thought, and used the entire bar. Her body was covered in white,   
pearly bubbles. Grasping her bathing pail angrily, she recklessly dumped the   
contents out and shoved the pail under a waterfall. Just as she was about to   
poor the warm water over herself, she was drenched from head-to-toe in ice-cold   
water by Ryoko. She began shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"Are you awake now, Princess?" Ryoko asked, still hovering above her.  
  
"Awake and frozen, thank you," Ayeka retorted. She dumped the warm water   
over herself. Although she still felt cold, she was no longer shivering.  
  
"Have some sake," Ryoko suggested, gesturing towards a bottle floating on   
a tray in the water. Ayeka picked up her towel.  
  
"Ryoko, you shouldn't leave it floating like that. What if the bottle   
fell over and into the water?" she wrapped the towel around herself and slipped   
quietly into the water.  
  
"Ok, sure, whatever." Ryoko floated alongside Ayeka, pretending to lie   
down while she was still in midair. "Well, if you're not going to have any..."   
She reached down towards the bottle, only to have Ayeka snatch it away. "Hey!"   
Ryoko protested.  
  
"I never said I wasn't going to have any," Ayeka argued, pouring herself   
some sake. "I just said to be careful so the sake doesn't spill."  
  
For a moment, Ryoko stared blankly at her, but then she grinned   
maliciously. Before Ayeka could inquire as to what she was up to, Ryoko crossed   
her legs and 'fell' into the water in a sitting position, sending wild waves in   
every direction. The tray was overturned, and Ayeka lost her grip on the   
bottle.  
  
Peering at the laughing Ryoko from beneath her soaked purple bangs, Ayeka   
felt her anger wash away. She began to chuckle as well. "I must say, that was   
quite amusing, Ryoko," she said, looking in the water for the bottle. She   
dumped the mixture of sake and water in her cup into the drain. "But now the   
sake is mixed in with the bathwater."  
  
"Don't worry," Ryoko replied, reaching into the water and pulling the   
bottle out. She turned it upside-down and let the contents splash in the   
bathwater. "There wasn't much left, anyway. And who knows? Maybe sake is good   
for the skin."  
  
"It's good for getting drunk," Ayeka said.  
  
"Since when have you been so down-and-out?" Ryoko asked. "It isn't like   
you."  
  
"Since when have you been so kind?" Ayeka asked instead. "It isn't like   
you."  
  
"Touché." Ryoko pretended to wince as if she was hurt, but stuck out her   
tongue. Ayeka, in turn, pretended to ignore the gesture. "I have more where   
that came from, so who cares?" Ryoko said. "I'm willing to get drunk if you   
are. In fact, I bet I can down more alcohol than you can." She reached behind   
a plant and pulled out another bottle of sake.  
  
"What is that, a hidden supply of sake?" Ayeka asked, trying to see around   
Ryoko.  
  
"Yup." Ryoko grinned again.  
  
"That's disgusting," Ayeka said. "But I'll take you up on that bet."  
  
"Oh, yeah? I'll drink you under the table!" Ryoko seized the glass Ayeka   
had been holding and poured herself a generous amount of sake. She downed it in   
one gulp. "Ahhhh! This is the stuff! Demon Dance brand sake!" She looked   
down at the empty glass, which only had a few drops left around the bottom. She   
turned the cup upside-down, but the droplets remained stuck to the glass. "I   
bet it's Tenchi that's making you depressed," she said softly without looking   
up. She was staring at the droplets to avoid making eye contact with Ayeka, for   
fear of Ayeka seeing what was in her eyes. She turned the glass and watched the   
drops making little trails along the sides.  
  
Ayeka flinched involuntarily. "What do you care?" she retorted, but with   
no bitterness in her voice.  
  
"He's been different ever since Tsunami di-- I mean, since Tsunami left.   
And since Sayuri came, too."  
  
Even now, the unspoken between the two remained unspoken.  
  
"It's none of our business whom Tenchi loves. Washu says the multiple   
tests clearly prove that Sayuri is indeed Tenchi's daughter; therefore, we have   
nothing to fear from her."  
  
Each statement brought them closer to admitting the truth. And yet, they   
were still too afraid to say it aloud.  
  
"That's what I thought, too, at first," Ryoko said. "But aren't you just   
the slightest bit... Well, jealous? At all?"  
  
Ayeka closed her eyes. Somehow, the artificial darkness and the alcohol   
coursing through her veins made her braver. "At first, yes. I was jealous. Is   
it wrong to be jealous of Tsunami and Sayuri?"  
  
The rhetorical question remained unanswered. A pause from Ryoko. "I was   
trapped in that cave for 700 years," she said carefully. "I've known Tenchi   
since before he was born. He was such a cute child. He sure was..."  
  
Memories began floating through her mind. Though her body was bound to   
the cave, she wandered as far away from it as she could in spirit. She   
remembered clearly the first time she ever saw Achika, Tenchi's mother. Heavy   
with child, Achika had never ventured near the cave, but something within her   
stirred one day. Perhaps it was Tenchi... Ryoko liked to think so. Achika had   
decided to take a walk and stretch that day, and for some reason, her walk took   
her by the cave. For the first time, Ryoko saw Achika, a kind woman with a   
happy life and a loving family... And she became jealous of Achika. But that   
feeling disappeared as soon as Tenchi was born.  
  
Ever since she could remember, he had been visiting the cave. He shoved   
sticks and random keys into the padlock in hopes of opening it. From what Ryoko   
could tell, there was something in the cave calling to him. [Me. I was calling   
to him, wasn't I? I wanted to play with him. I'd never played with a human   
before. Before, I'd only been Kagato's... "Puppet"...]  
  
Ryoko pushed the thought aside and returned to happier ones, seeing Tenchi   
as a child in her mind's eye. There was Tenchi, cooking sweet potatoes over the   
fire he'd built in front of her cave. There was Tenchi, chasing after a   
dazzling dragonfly with a net in his hands. There were bittersweet moments,   
where Tenchi lay sobbing in front of the cave with an umbrella to block the   
snow, crying out for his mother after she'd died. And Ryoko had placed her   
intangible hand on Tenchi's head, and she could have sworn he knew she was   
there. His sobs ceased, as if he were comforted, and he only laid there,   
hiccoughing. When he entered high school, she no thought of him as a friend to   
play with, but a boy she might be able to love, and who would love her in   
return.  
  
Lost in thought, she finally spoke to Ayeka. "I just thought we could   
play together someday... That we might... Fall in love..." There. It had   
finally been spoken. She had been the first to admit it. And she was declaring   
her bid for Tenchi's hand. Still daydreaming, she almost forgot Ayeka had been   
sitting beside her all along.  
  
A giggle from Ayeka shook her out of the daze. "You mean to tell me   
you've been dreaming about marrying Tenchi even before he was even old enough to   
understand what 'marriage' means? You... You're a pedophile!!" She began to   
laugh hysterically, and Ryoko turned to glare at her, but stared in disbelief   
instead. During her excessive talk about Tenchi, Ayeka had nearly drank the   
entire bottle of sake. A little less than half was left. The skin on her   
entire body, rather than only on her face, had gained a reddish hue.  
  
"You little bitch!!" Ryoko cussed, shoving Ayeka's head under the hot   
water. She waited until the bubbles ceased, then released her.  
  
Ayeka came up coughing and sputtering, vowing to teach Ryoko a lesson in   
manners. However, she was so out of breath that it was absolutely impossible.   
Instead, she coughed up water until she was fairly exhausted, then sagged down   
into the warm water.  
  
"Sayuri is nice to have around. In many ways, she's a lot like Tsunami.   
She likes to cook, clean, and she loves taking care of Tenchi. I actually   
enjoyed spending Christmas with her, even if she *did* steal all of Tenchi's   
attention," Ayeka said between occasional coughs. The word 'steal' seemed   
harsh, as if Sayuri was a thief and had taken Tenchi's heart away, but no other   
word Ayeka could conceive felt appropriate. [Yes, but how could she have   
'stolen' Tenchi's heart if it never rightfully belonged to you in the first   
place?] She sighed. "Do you remember when you first felt the Disturbance?   
When Sayuri came to us, to this world?"  
  
"Yeah," Ryoko said, looking up at the sky. "I was sitting on the roof   
admiring the snow and thinking of another snowy day I'd seen a long, long time   
ago." She sighed. The memories were overwhelming, but Ayeka didn't perceive   
the change in her voice, when nostalgia and longing entered her tone.  
  
"I was in the room, wrapping Tenchi's Christmas present. And then I felt   
it: the Disturbance in the Life-force Energy of this planet. Someone had come   
here from another plane of existence." Ayeka sighed again. "At first, I   
thought it was Tsunami."  
  
"But it wasn't. Why is it so hard to figure out who Sayuri's mother is?"   
Ryoko clenched her fists. "If she is part human, Goddess, and Demon, then we   
still don't know *anything*! It could all be from Tenchi's side. I want to   
know who her mother is..." [...because I want to know if *I* am her mother...]   
Strange, that although they had finally admitted to loving Tenchi, so much still   
remained unspoken between them.  
  
"We all want to know, Ryoko. I remember dashing out of the house, trying   
to pinpoint the aura I felt, hoping it would lead to Tsunami. And when I   
started running in the direction of the stairs, you flew off the roof and said,   
'Don't.'"  
  
"I did? I can't remember," Ryoko feigned a yawn, but in actuality, she   
wanted to scream at Ayeka to stop leading them down the path to unwanted   
memories.  
  
"I asked, 'Why?', and you said 'Tenchi's coming.' So I turned around and   
saw Her. And when she called him 'Father,' I wanted to cry. I wanted to laugh   
in disbelief. I wanted to grab her by the collar and demand what she was doing   
here, but you managed to do that quite nicely."  
  
"Stop it," Ryoko said finally, covering her eyes with a tired hand.  
  
"Oh." Ayeka looked at her knowingly. "All right." They sat in silence,   
alone with their thoughts for a few moments, but were interrupted.  
  
"Did you feel that? It's gotta be another Disturbance!"  
  
"Let's hurry this time, Ryoko!"  
  
End of Chapter 14 


	15. Daughter of a Demon

Tenchi-Muyo! (No Need For Tenchi!; This End Up) is (c) AIC * Pioneer LDC, Inc.  
Aa! Megami-sama! (Oh My Goddess!) is (c) by Kousuke Fujishima, Kodansha, TBS and   
KSS Films.  
  
  
Aa! Megami-sama Muyo! (Ah! No Need For My Goddess!)  
A Tenchi-Muyo! and Aa! Megami-sama! crossover fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
http://fly.to/Luna's  
  
Chapter 15: Daughter of a Demon  
  
Smoke escaped his lips as he exhaled, and he watched the grayish-white   
vapors floating off slowly into the atmosphere. A few moments later, he took   
another puff from the cigarette held gracefully between his index and middle   
fingers. A cough came from his protesting lungs, and he spat out a glob of   
phlegm towards the side of the stairs, into the foliage where no one ever   
walked. He felt somewhat guilty for lying about cleaning, but he mentally   
justified his actions since, after all, he *had* cleaned the stairs and   
tombstones before stopping for the forbidden smoke.  
  
"Why do you insist on smoking, Tenchi? It's bad for you!" Funaho had   
scolded him just this morning when he'd pardoned himself after breakfast and   
asked to step outside.  
  
"I feel like it. You don't understand what my life is like," he'd   
answered flatly.  
  
"I lost Isamu, Tenchi! I know how it feels!"  
  
"My God, do have to throw that in my face? The fact that I was forced to   
kill my Great-Grandfather? You don't understand! You'll never understand!"   
Then, everyone began talking in unison.  
  
"Father..." "Lord Tenchi, please..." "Hey, Tenchi, can't you forget   
about her for just a little while...?"  
  
Forget Her?  
  
Never. Perhaps Ryoko meant well, and he felt guilty for bringing everyone   
else down with him, but certain kinds of grief were simply not meant for   
sharing.  
  
He had run out of his own house, snatched the cleaning pail awaiting him,   
and headed off to clean his mother's tomb. It was one of the places on their   
entire estate that was always quiet. Not even bird chirped near her grave,   
perhaps in respect for the kind and loving woman.  
  
"Hello, Mother," he'd said after lighting incense and bowing. "I'm still   
very lonely, and I think our house is very noisy nowadays, but... But I think   
I'd be even lonelier without them, even though Tsunami's not here. I miss her,   
Mother..."  
  
He took another puff on the cigarette, mused about how much he'd changed   
since Tsunami had left. Sure, things had been fun when Sayuri had come to him,   
but she couldn't replace Tsunami. In appearances, she resembled Tsunami, but   
the fact remained that she *was not* Tsunami. Why *had* he taken up smoking,   
anyway? A hobby? No, that couldn't be it -- sword fighting would forever be   
his only and greatest hobby. In rebellion? That sounded more logical. Inside,   
he was still the warm-hearted boy he always was, just depressed. And he was   
getting more depressed with every passing moment.  
  
Sayuri had drawn him out of his shell for a while, perhaps a month or so,   
but she could never replace Tsunami in his heart. Sure, he might have been   
attracted to her once, but he never really pursued a relationship. After all,   
nobody would want to pursue a relationship while living with countless other   
prospects ready and waiting, each of them capable of becoming jealous and   
vindictive at the drop of a hat.  
  
Was Sayuri truly his daughter? He'd never done anything more than smoking   
an occasional cigarette, not even drinking the sake that Ayeka and Ryoko   
constantly offered him. Plus, she was only five or six years younger than he;   
it was a ludicrous idea. He liked Sayuri, and the fact that Sayuri looked like   
Tsunami. Funaho had spoken of a shift in the Space-Time Continuum at   
approximately the same moment Sayuri had come to him. There was a chance that   
Sayuri had come from the future. If that much was true, then Tsunami may very   
well have been her future mother. It was a nice thought for a 18-year-old boy   
who, as of recently, was always down and out. She'd appeared behind him like a   
ghost, with an eerily warm breeze and a smile upon her face, unlike the chilly   
breeze he felt now. He shivered, and stood up. It was time to head on home.   
He ground out the cigarette on the stone stairs, and smiled, knowing he would   
never forget the shock he'd felt when Sayuri had uttered those first few words   
to him.  
  
"Papa..."  
  
Well. That was odd. The memory stood out so vibrantly in his mind that   
he could almost hear her voice... Tenchi chided himself for being so deep   
within his own thoughts to be caught off-guard, and whirled around.  
  
A girl who appeared to be the same age as Sayuri stood there, her face   
hidden demurely beneath the attractive pink hat she wore. Tenchi could tell by   
the way she looked and the way she held herself that it was a girl. Plus, she   
was wearing a pale pink dress that matched her hat. She reached up and drew her   
hat off shyly, turning her bright orange eyes up toward his face.  
  
"Papa!" the girl cried happily, latching onto his neck.  
  
"Wh-what the hell is this?!" That was another vice he'd picked up during   
Tsunami's absence. He didn't like using foul language, but whenever he became   
agitated... Well, the temptation was much too great. However, he managed to   
avoid using certain words while he was inside the house or shrine. [If she ever   
saw you like this, with your new behavior, what would Tsunami think...?] He   
didn't want to know. Likely, Tsunami would state that he was no longer the   
Tenchi that he used to be. The only thought worse than that was knowing it was   
true.  
  
"Papa, don't you remember me?" the girl spoke, her smile never leaving her   
face. She backed off when Tenchi shook his head in bewilderment, and her lips   
twisted into a pout. An instant later, she threw her arms around him again, the   
childlike smile reappearing. "Mayuka remembers you!!" She hugged him tighter   
and tighter, giggling all the while. He assumed that from his stiff and awkward   
stance, he wasn't much fun to hug, but Mayuka -- was that her name? -- didn't   
seem to care.  
  
[Erg. I think I finally know how a beanbag feels...]  
  
"TENCHIIIIIII!!!" two voices shrieked simultaneously.  
  
[Oh, no...]  
  
"Ah. Um. Hi, Ayeka and Ryoko," Tenchi coughed nervously. "Really, this   
is, um, *not* what it seems like..." [Yeah, sure. Like they'd ever believe   
*you* in a situation like *this*.]  
  
"Papa, who are your friends? Who is this beautiful young girl? And who   
is this older lady?" Mayuka asked innocently, blinking her large eyes at both   
the newcomers.  
  
"'OLDER LADY'?!" Ayeka and Ryoko shrieked again. They glared at each   
other for a moment, then scoffed.  
  
"Well, it's obvious that she means me when she says 'beautiful young   
girl'," Ayeka said, hiding her blushing face behind a long sleeve. "I *am*   
young and beautiful, after all."  
  
"No, way! I may not be as young as you are, but I look it! And I'm far   
more beautiful and attractive than you, to boot!" Ryoko retorted. "She was   
looking at you when she said 'older lady'!"  
  
"How dare you assume that simply because you have larger... Ah..." Ayeka   
threw a quick glance at Mayuka and cleared her throat warily. "That is to say,   
simply because you believe yourself to be more well-proportioned than I that you   
are therefore more beautiful?! Beauty comes from within."  
  
"That's exactly why Mayuka can tell that you're an old hag!"  
  
"Well, why don't we just ask Mayuka exactly what she meant? It's obvious   
that she meant you. Why, even Washu said your breasts were sagging! You're   
past your peak. You're an old and unattractive woman."  
  
"Takes one to know one," Ryoko retorted lightly.  
  
Ayeka began to growl. "Mayuka!" she called sweetly, though her tone was   
filled with restrained anger. She turned in Mayuka's direction.  
  
"Tenchiiiii!" Ryoko whined, turning in Tenchi's direction.  
  
A swift breeze picked up, and leaves began to swirl all around. Dazed,   
Ayeka and Ryoko stared at each other in silence as they slowly realized that   
they were completely alone at the top of the stairs. "Oops," they said to each   
other simultaneously. Each one eyed the other warily, their gazes occasionally   
drifting to the path back to the house. Ryoko was the first to dash off.  
  
"I'll get there first!" Ryoko cried, sticking her tongue out behind her.   
She was too busy taunting Ayeka, and tripped.  
  
"Ha! Serves you right!" Ayeka said, stepping on Ryoko's body as she ran   
by. Soon, Ayeka was out of sight.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Ryoko scoffed. She drew on the power from her gems and flew   
high into the air. Once she could see the house, she teleported herself back   
there.  
  
Though she couldn't see Ryoko, Ayeka felt the telltale disturbance in   
Life-Force Energy, and strayed off the path. She walked directly into a tree,   
but came out of one closer to Tenchi's house -- her own type of teleportation.  
  
Much to their chagrin, both of them ended up reaching the house at almost   
the exact same time.  
  
*****  
  
"R-really, Dad! She just followed me home!" Tenchi explained. "She was   
on the steps leading up to the shrine!" Mayuka was outside, being interrogated   
by the others while Tenchi was indoors, being yelled at by his father. Soon   
after Tenchi and Mayuka had returned to the Masaki home, one or two of the girls   
had notified Kiyone and Mihoshi of the event, for they no longer lived with the   
Masaki's. Instead, after their temporary exile was over and done with, both   
Kiyone and Mihoshi had been assigned by the Earth Angels Agency to patrol Earth   
in case other Demons decided to attack. After all, Kiyone and Mihoshi, allied   
with the Goddess Technical Helpline, had taken out Kagato, one of the most   
notorious Demons ever sought after by the Earth Angels. Kagato had destroyed   
countless innocent civilizations during his pursuit of a power that he could   
never possess.  
  
"Son, I never knew you to be one to pick up girlfriends," Nobuyuki   
replied. "Are you turning into a juvenile delinquent on me?"  
  
"No, Dad! I'm telling you the truth!" He didn't like raising his voice,   
but his father was so stubborn that Tenchi could see no other way to get his   
point across.   
  
"How am I supposed to believe that?" Nobuyuki argued, waving an empty   
cigarette package accusingly in front of Tenchi's face. "You've changed a lot   
since Tsunami died, you know that?"  
  
Tenchi turned his face aside. "Go ahead. Accuse me. Slap me. I don't   
care."  
  
"That's what's wrong with you," Nobuyuki said in disgust, throwing the   
package down violently. "You used to be so caring... What's come over you?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me!"  
  
"Don't give me that. You and I both know that you've become an entirely   
different person now!" Nobuyuki sagged down onto the couch. "Son, I don't want   
to lose you, too."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tenchi's voice lowered suddenly, into a tone much   
less defensive.  
  
Nobuyuki sighed. "You know how hard it was to lose your mother. I don't   
think I could bear it if I lost you. And now you're so different... It's like   
you're already gone. Please, son..."  
  
Understanding. That was the key word. Tenchi could see it now. His   
father wanted to understand him, and vice versa. And, logically, they *should*   
be able to understand each other. His father had lost his mother, and he had   
lost Tsunami. He had been running away from the one person who could help him   
the most. "I'm sorry, Dad," Tenchi said abruptly. "I never meant to hurt you,   
or anybody else, this badly." He sat down next to his father on the couch.   
"It's just that... Everything's so complicated nowadays. Tsunami was the   
support beam that held this whole household together."  
  
"And before that, your mother was the one who did it. Things were much   
better when they were around. I believe that your mother, had she lived, would   
have liked Tsunami very much." Nobuyuki closed his eyes tiredly. "Just please   
don't smoke anymore."  
  
"Yes, Dad. I'll... I want to try and get things back the way they   
were..." Tenchi stood up. "I honestly don't know where Sayuri and Mayuka came   
from. And I promise to quit smoking."  
  
"Thank you, son."  
  
Tenchi was about to leave the room, but paused. "Dad? How did you...   
You know... Get over Mom?" He worded his question tactfully, but Nobuyuki only   
reached over and rustled his hair.  
  
"Having you with me helped," Nobuyuki said simply. "Plus, I don't mind   
anymore since we've got all these pretty girls living here nowadays!"  
  
Tenchi's shoulders sagged and he heaved a giant sigh. He shouldn't have   
expected anything less from his father. "I'm going to take a bath and get rid   
of the smell of smoke before dinner," he said, then left the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Mayuka, please tell us! Who is your mother?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Ayeka pursed her lips in annoyance and pulled Kiyone aside. "Are you   
positively sure she really doesn't know who her mother is? How can she not   
remember?"  
  
A quick glance at Mayuka and Sayuri was all Kiyone needed before answering   
Ayeka. "Sayuri can't remember her mother either. Obviously, these events must   
be related to each other in some way. Funaho and I will do some scans of their   
brain patterns to see if she's had her memory blocked off. And then the DNA   
testing, too..." She sighed. "Funaho was already busy enough with Sayuri, and   
now Mayuka? This is too much." She stood up and directed her next statement to   
the entire group. "Thanks for calling us about this predicament. We might be   
the only ones qualified to handle it."  
  
"Wow, Sayuri! Isn't it nice to have a sister?!" Mihoshi asked excitedly.   
"You'll have so much fun! Ok, Mayuka, we just need to know who your mother   
is... And I'll give you a piece of candy if you tell me!"  
  
"Yay...!" Mayuka clapped in glee, but her expression turned sad almost as   
abruptly. "I really can't remember..."  
  
"Scratch that," Kiyone said, a sweat drop on her brow. "*I'm* the only   
one qualified to handle this." She walked back over to Mayuka. "I don't trust   
the Jurai system to be able to do this while it's down. This is a job for an   
Earth Angel." She put her hands on Mayuka's head pulled her forehead forward   
until it was touching her own. "Relax, Mayuka. Mihoshi, concentrate and be my   
Anchor." Mihoshi nodded, closed her eyes, and let her Life-Force Energy   
intertwine with her partner's until she had a solid grip on Kiyone's Energy, and   
there was no chance of losing her to the powerful spell she was about to cast.   
Finally, when all preparations were complete, Kiyone began the brain scan.  
  
She found herself in the path to Mayuka's past. Once she was there,   
Kiyone began to peel back the onion-like layers of memories, traveling farther   
and farther, going deeper and deeper inside. In Mayuka's mind, she remembered   
what it felt like to meet Ayeka and Ryoko, and the confusion of being yelled at   
for doing hardly anything. She took the path backwards, meeting Tenchi for the   
first time, and back further, walking down the steps to find him. Then,   
watching him from another--  
  
Suddenly, a spherical blast of energy radiated outwards from Mayuka, and   
shook even the house from the impact. "EAAAAAAUGH!" Kiyone wrenched herself   
away from the girl, and dropped to her knees, blood pounding vigorously through   
her head. She touched a quivering hand to her temple, willing the pain to stop,   
and all the while, her entire body was trembling violently.  
  
"Are you all right, Kiyone?!" Mihoshi exclaimed in alarm, her eyes   
snapping open.  
  
"What was that? What did you see?" Ayeka demanded.  
  
"There... There was very powerful mental shield..." Kiyone explained   
breathlessly, nearly hyperventilating. "I didn't expect it... Caught me off   
guard..." She collapsed tiredly into an unconscious heap at Mayuka's feet, her   
long teal-colored hair sprayed across her shoulders and the ground. The others   
stared in awe. Never had they seen anything powerful enough to knock out such   
an accomplished Angel so easily.  
  
"Holy shit," Ryoko said as both Ayeka and Mihoshi knelt down to check on   
Kiyone. "Someone or something was able to block Kiyone's astral projection...   
But..." All eyes turned to Mayuka. "But who?"  
  
Mayuka stared back blankly. "I don't know," she replied in her naturally   
naïve tone.  
  
End of Chapter 15 


	16. Dejected Princess

Tenchi-Muyo! (No Need For Tenchi!; This End Up) is (c) AIC * Pioneer LDC, Inc.  
Aa! Megami-sama! (Oh My Goddess!) is (c) by Kousuke Fujishima, Kodansha, TBS and   
KSS Films.  
  
  
Aa! Megami-sama Muyo! (Ah! No Need For My Goddess!)  
A Tenchi-Muyo! and Aa! Megami-sama! crossover fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
http://fly.to/Luna's  
  
Chapter 16: Dejected Princess  
  
"Ha! Now that's more like it! Already Mayuka is causing more trouble,   
unlike her worthless sister Sayuri," Yuzuha laughed in glee. "It just goes to   
prove how much more powerful Demon's blood is over a Goddess's." She turned her   
piercing yellow eyes to glare at the sleeping figure of Tsunami. "Wouldn't you   
agree?" she asked, then floated up on her circular pedestal until they were eye   
to eye. She paused for a moment, but then extended her furry hand and slapped   
her sharply, reveling in the fact that her sharp claws left bloody scratches   
across the Goddess's cheek. Tsunami let out a short cry of protest, but fell   
silent and only slipped back into her slump of depression.  
  
"Pitiful," Yuzuha muttered to herself, and turned back to watch the   
monitors. By now, she had dispatched several SpyDemons to the Masaki household,   
and she took great care to look over all of them daily, if such a word could be   
used. For where she resided, neither night nor day existed; there was simply   
Kuroi--the Ancient word for 'Darkness'. She was the Demon of Darkness, and she   
resided over Kuroi and all the Demons linked to it, just as Lady Tokimi watched   
over Jurai. [Jurai--the place where only Light exists, and Darkness is   
quelled...] Yuzuha scratched her chin with her sharp nails, and watched as   
Ayeka knelt down by Tenchi's bed, where Kiyone was sleeping...  
  
*****  
  
"Are you all right?" Ayeka asked both softly and tentatively, trying her   
best not to aggravate Kiyone's headache. Her rosy eyes, normally sparkling with   
life and light were now littered with concern. Kiyone's blue eyes were glazed,   
and she had trouble focusing her gaze on the purple-haired princess standing   
above her.  
  
"I'll be all right... You're lucky none of you tried a brain scan on   
Sayuri," Kiyone replied weakly, her hoarse voice barely above a whisper. "I'm   
sorry to have caused so much trouble."  
  
"It's not trouble at all, Kiyone," Tenchi said from the doorway, for he'd   
been eavesdropping. "I'm just sorry it's caused you so much pain."  
  
"It's my own fault for taking the risk." A cough.  
  
"Either way, you need more sleep," Ayeka suggested. "I only came up here   
to drop off some soup that Tenchi's father cooked for you." She set a tray down   
on the nightstand, but Kiyone was already fast asleep again.  
  
With the same disquiet uneasiness echoing deep in his own eyes, Tenchi   
sighed. "Let her sleep it off," he said, to which Ayeka agreed. The two left   
the room as quietly as possible and slid the door closed slowly.  
  
"I can't understand how Mayuka could have created her own mental shield   
against someone as well-trained and powerful as Kiyone," Ayeka mused as they   
walked down the stairs back to the living room where Sayuri and Mayuka were   
playing with origami paper. "I-I think I need to take a walk..." Without   
waiting for a reply from Tenchi, she made her way to the foyer, pulled on her   
soft walking shoes, and began her stroll.  
  
She couldn't stand being around Tenchi when his aura was screaming with so   
much negativity--depression and sadness were some of the emotions she could not   
put up a block against. Being around another person like that usually brought   
her down. As her feet plodded through the soft grass and foliage of the forest   
surrounding the house, she lost track of where she was going, too engrossed in   
the scenery and her own thoughts.  
  
"Ah, Ayeka, what are you doing here?" she heard Katsuhito say from her   
right. She jumped, startled, believing he had followed her. When she turned to   
face him, Kagato's words echoed in her mind. Half Demon, half God... If that   
were true, then Yosho would still live forever... Perhaps... She felt a   
growing warmth in her face, and her cheeks blushed bright red.  
  
"Yosho," Ayeka said, watching the way Katsuhito jumped, as if he were   
unaccustomed to the name. "I was taking a walk," she answered.  
  
"As was I," Katsuhito replied. "Enjoying the summer view?" he asked, but   
didn't wait for an answer; instead, he turned and walked away.  
  
"Yosho, wait!" Ayeka cried, frantically reaching her right hand out and   
latching onto one of his wide sleeves. "I want to talk to you," she explained   
when he peered at her confusedly with his violet eyes.  
  
"All right, Ayeka. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Yosho, are you--"  
  
"That is not my name now!" he replied harshly, and Ayeka flinched, though   
there was no real hard feelings or bitterness behind his tone. He took a moment   
and a deep breath to gather up his composure, and mentally scolded himself for   
losing his temper. "I am sorry, Ayeka."  
  
"It's all right... I think the people in this household have been   
apologizing to each other too often..." She turned back to gaze at the house.  
  
"With Tsunami gone, there has been less Kindness in our hearts," Katsuhito   
said wisely.  
  
She felt odd walking with Yosho, because it reminded her of how their   
lives used to be on Jurai. But now, she loved Tenchi, not Yosho--and yet, she   
was unable to prevent herself from thinking fondly of Yosho after all this time.   
Because of Mayuka's appearance, her feelings for Tenchi had remained unspoken to   
Ryoko, for which she was grateful. She disliked being jealous of Tsunami,   
because Tsunami had been more than simply a mother or sister ever since she'd   
been created by Washu. Ayeka knew Washu had created her as a bride for Yosho,   
and she had accepted her fate with the dignity befitting her. She had reveled   
in it, in fact. But Yosho did not want her. Walking beside him now in the   
glorious height of summer, she could almost believe they were on Jurai again.  
  
*****  
  
Tsunami had brushed her hair that very morning, and had pulled it gently   
into the two ponytails she had requested. "To look more like you," the young   
Ayeka had explained, and laughed when Tsunami had laughed, for if she could make   
Tsunami happy, then she believed everybody should be happy. When she'd   
complained that Tsunami had tied the ponytails too high, Tsunami hadn't become   
angry; instead, she only smiled and tilted her head, gazing at Ayeka with   
affection. Then, she reached down and touched Ayeka's cheek gently and said   
simply said, "You're not old enough to wear that style yet, Ayeka-chan."  
  
She liked the attention and the way Tsunami touched her; sometimes wiping   
her face or petting her soft, long purple hair. It was different than the way   
Auntie Misaki touched her, grabbing and pinching her pudgy baby cheeks with her   
soft skin but strong hands and sharp nails. Or the way Auntie Misaki wrapped   
her tightly in a suffocating and smothering embrace.  
  
After hearing that, she'd wanted to grow up quickly so she could be just   
as beautiful and elegant as her Big Sister Tsunami. The Goddess had been her   
influence, inspiration and idol all her life; now, she was no longer 'Ayeka-  
chan,' or 'Little Ayeka,' in the Ancient Tongue. Now, it was time to escape, to   
become something other than Tsunami's Princess. She had to search for her own   
personality, her own life outside of the Goddess's. It seemed odd that she   
would have fallen in love with Tenchi just as Tsunami had...perhaps Tsunami's   
impact on her life went far beyond the simple physical, mental, and even   
personal characteristics. [Did I fall in love with Tenchi because I could sense   
Tsunami's feelings? Could it be? Am I no more than a mere clone...?]  
  
She could remember plaiting flowers in a field, making a crown for her to   
wear so she could show Big Sister Tsunami how lovely they looked with the   
hairstyle Tsunami had given her. But another flower caught her eye, one   
indigenous to Jurai; it grew no where else. The Royal Teardrop; she loved both   
the name and color, and she picked it for Yosho...because the color matched his   
violet eyes. But back then, she'd been far too young to know the name--all she   
recognized was the color.  
  
It was true--even looking at him now, with his graying hair and wrinkled   
face, his eyes held such youth and light that Ayeka could not believe it. She   
had no doubt he was half Demon and half God--there was no other explanation.  
  
When she'd found the flower, the beautiful dark violet flower so delicate   
and graceful, just as she wished to be, it seemed magickal in itself, though she   
knew it grew in a magickal realm. She'd plucked the flower without a second   
thought, threw the crown atop her head, and dashed off to find Yosho, in the   
area she knew he always liked to play near. He was approximately the human age   
of seven, whereas she was only five. She knew he liked to play only with the   
big kids, but she believed that when he saw the flower, he wouldn't be able to   
resist. He'd want to spend his time with her, because she had no friends. The   
other daughters were jealous of Ayeka because Tsunami devoted so much of her   
time to only Ayeka.  
  
But he too, had left her behind. "I can't play with you now, Ayeka," he'd   
said with a sigh, wary of the jeers from his friends. "I'll play with you   
later, ok?" Later, later, always later... To the young Ayeka, there was never   
any Later, Later simply did not exist. If there *were* such thing as a Later,   
then she would have gotten to play with Yosho at least once... But he was   
always hanging around the other boys, the Mean Boys who taunted her, who kicked   
sand in her youthful eyes and pulled on her luxurious long hair. The boys that   
Big Sister Tsunami or Big Sister Washu always had to chase off.  
  
"Yosho-- No, Katsuhito," Ayeka said as they neared the house, for if she   
did not speak now, she knew she never would. These thoughts had been tormenting   
her for the past six months, and now she was finally alone with Yosho for the   
first time since she could remember. "Katsuhito, Kagato said... Said you are   
his son, which makes you half Demon, half God. And if that's true--"  
  
"If that's true, then mortal blood does not course through my veins,"   
Katsuhito finished. He turned to Ayeka and gazed at her pointedly, careful that   
she should receive his full attention with her own. "But you must realize that   
my mother and father are not Washu and Kagato; they are Funaho and Isamu.   
Therefore, I am not quite completely immortal. However, I have both lived in   
this mortal realm for far too long and lost my link to Jurai: the Tenchi-ken.   
Though I obviously age slowly, I *will* die someday, Ayeka." He heard Ayeka's   
sharp intake of breath, saw how she clenched her teeth on her bottom lip, and   
sighed remorsefully. "Had I but known how deeply your heart was set on mine, I   
could never have left, never have treated you badly...but now it's too late.   
Truly, I am very sorry."  
  
"It's all right," Ayeka replied, wiping a single tear from her eye. "No   
more apologies, please... I understand, Katsuhito." That was only partially   
true--she *almost* understood. Not quite, but she knew enough about feelings   
and emotions now that she'd fallen in love with Tenchi. And she knew what it   
meant to give up Tenchi because Tsunami deserved him far more. Just as the   
Tenchi-ken belonged to Tenchi, Tsunami and Tenchi belonged to each other. The   
sword had incessantly called and waited for its true owner for over seven   
centuries... And Tenchi would wait for Tsunami until the end of time.  
  
*****  
  
"Yosho," Yuzuha cursed softly but vehemently. Tsunami watched her small   
figure carefully, praying for sleep to take her mind away, but the Sleep Demon   
must have been busy taunting some other poor Goddess or Demon. She did not know   
how long she'd lived in this dimension, and Yuzuha often put her in cold sleep   
simply because the Demon wanted to keep her alive as long as possible. The   
black aura surrounding this place stabbed at her heart, and made her lonely for   
Tenchi's kindness. The light from a SpyDemon monitor was piercing, but Yuzuha's   
body blocked her from the view. At least this time she could see anything at   
all--at times, Yuzuha had left her stranded in the dark for seemingly days on   
end.  
  
Tsunami hated the way her arms were bound to the wall, embedded in the   
wall itself. She had so little Energy left that there was no way she could   
escape the confines of this Goddess-forsaken place. No kindness lived here, and   
therefore she knew only Jurai was keeping her alive. But the three Goddesses   
formed a trio, just like the Light Hawk Wings. With one Goddess missing, the   
triangle was torn heavily out of proportion. Her feet had gone numb almost as   
soon as she'd been captured--it would be no small wonder if her legs still   
worked even after all this time. In this place, there was nothing for her to   
do, nothing more than to hang from the wall and die slowly. Oftentimes,   
contemplation had kept her busy, or even hope. Unfortunately, her hope was now   
dying as slowly and painfully as she was. She wished badly to be able to reach   
Tenchi from this place, this Kuroi, but Yuzuha had placed a seal on her,   
preventing any psionic contact, scans, or searches.  
  
The Demon enjoyed torturing Tsunami, and she loved the Goddess's anguish,   
for both she and Kuroi thrived off of it. There was only one place her   
SpyDemons could not reach, and that was Washu's subspace lab. Because of that,   
she had no idea what the Goddess of Chaos was up to.  
  
*****  
  
"It's true, Tenchi," Funaho said over her shoulder, turning around from a   
console to face her great-grandson, "you are definitely *both* Sayuri's father   
and Mayuka's father: the DNA matches." Then, her forehead furrowed, and she   
leaned in to get a better look at the information she'd retrieved. "However,   
there's a small difference between Sayuri and Mayuka, so... Well!"  
  
"What is it, Funaho?" Tenchi asked anxiously.  
  
"What this means," she replied, returning to the screen and pointing at it   
with an index finger, dictating each of her words slowly and carefully, "is that   
they may have different mothers."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tenchi's heart jumped to his throat from the shock, and he   
nearly fainted. A myriad of questions sprung up in his mind, as well as his   
dreams of rescuing Tsunami. "But what does... How... I..."  
  
"One at a time, Tenchi, one question at a time," she said, trying to calm   
him down. Her gentle brown eyes peered at him pleadingly, and he pulled himself   
together to listen. "I said they *might* have different mothers. I've told you   
before that the DNA is highly encrypted, and without the right password, I can't   
get into it. Whoever their mother(s) is or are, she or they want stay well   
hidden. In this situation, the best thing we can do is to do nothing, and only   
wait. I know how much you want Tsunami back, and so do I, and so does Jurai,   
for that matter. The Jurai System will never be able to function without her,   
unless of course..." Her words drifted off, and she stopped herself, for fear   
that she had already spoken too much.  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
Funaho was loath to reply. "Let's just say it's an option I don't want to   
have to take unless absolutely necessary," she answered cryptically. "Although   
I'm afraid there may be a chance that we will have to."  
  
"*Anything* for Tsunami," Tenchi countered quickly and forcefully.  
  
"I know that's how you feel, but...but if we follow through with that   
option, it could be even more dangerous for her. Trust me on this one, Tenchi,   
please?"   
  
"All right," Tenchi agreed reluctantly, standing up, "but only because   
*you* said so." His own brown eyes glinted playfully.  
  
"There *is* one thing you can do, Tenchi," Funaho said, smiling happily,   
since Tenchi was finally showing some improvement over the way he used to mope   
around the house.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If it's not too much trouble..."  
  
Tenchi smiled. "Oh, it's no trouble at all, Funaho. What is it?"  
  
"Could you call me 'Little Funaho'? I'd like that!"  
  
*****  
  
With her mouth turned into a little pout, Mayuka didn't look like she   
was having any fun. If it wasn't for the happy look in her eyes and her   
occasional laughter, anybody would have assumed she was downright angry. "But   
why won't Papa play with us, Sayuri?"  
  
"Father is busy," Sayuri replied to her sister. "Come on, let's keep   
playing with the origami! I want to make a penguin this time."  
  
"I did it! I finally got it!!" Mihoshi cried, holding up a sheet of green   
origami folded into the shape of a frog.  
  
"Um, that's a frog," Sayuri said slowly, with a smile. "How come after   
all I taught you, it's still a frog and not a crane?"  
  
"But it's a very cute frog!" Mayuka added.  
  
Mihoshi smiled. "Oh well!" Then the three broke out into peal after peal   
of joyous laughter, and the cycle would begin again. Mayuka would reach for a   
new sheet to fold another crane for her Papa, and Sayuri would always try for   
something new. Mihoshi would try to fold a crane again, and end up with a   
table, balloon, frog, or even a shirt and pants.  
  
Then, when Mayuka was done with her crane, she'd place it on the growing   
pile of presents for Papa, and wonder why he wouldn't play with them. She would   
pout at first, but then give in when Sayuri and Mihoshi began to banter. It   
bothered her that Papa wasn't there to be with them, but he was too busy with   
Funaho.  
  
"Wow, Father's going to have a lot of presents!" Sayuri exclaimed, placing   
all the unused origami paper back into its container. "Look at all the cute   
things we folded!"  
  
"Where is Papa, anyway?" Mayuka asked. "I haven't seen him all   
afternoon!"  
  
"He could be either be working in the fields, talking to Auntie Funaho,   
or...checking up on Kiyone," Sayuri suggested, looking at Mihoshi. "Don't   
worry, Mihoshi I'm sure Kiyone will be better soon..."  
  
The galaxy police officer, normally bubbly and cheerful, looked more than   
a tad bit troubled. "I hope so. I don't know what to do without Kiyone," she   
said sadly, picking up her pile of folded origami. "I'm going to give these to   
her as a get-well present." She stood up and walked towards the stairs, but   
didn't notice when Mayuka snatched a crane from her own pile and chased after   
her.  
  
"Ah... Mihoshi?"  
  
"Hmm? What is it, Mayuka?" Mihoshi replied, her hand on Tenchi's door.  
  
"Here." A pink crane, expertly folded, dropped from Mayuka's hand onto   
the bulky pile of random origami animals and origami shapes in Mihoshi's arms.   
"For Kiyone."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Mayuka. I'm sure Kiyone will appreciate it," Mihoshi   
replied sadly, grateful tears in her eyes.  
  
Mayuka smiled, then ran back down the stairs to help Sayuri clean up, but   
Sayuri was already in the kitchen, cooking for that night's meal. Deciding it   
would be a good time to go find Papa, she pulled on her shoes and went out to   
look for him.  
  
"Hello, Mayuka!" Ayeka called from the house when she was not too far from   
the house. "What are you doing?" In Ayeka's arms were bundles of the sweet-  
smelling flowers that grew around the Masaki house in midsummer. Mayuka stopped   
and waved.  
  
"I'm looking for Papa!" she called back. "Have you seen him, Auntie   
Ayeka?"  
  
[I know Tenchi doesn't mind the fact that she calls him 'Papa,' but does   
she have to call me 'Auntie'?! I'm not *that* old...] "Sorry, Mayuka, but I   
haven't. You should try looking in the fields." [Come to think of it, no one   
has seen Ryoko around here lately, either... I wonder...]  
  
"Ok, thanks, Ayeka!" Mayuka called one last time, and with another wave   
she was bounding over to the tool shed, because if Papa were working in the   
fields, then he had to go there first to get his farming supplies. And, if she   
found him earlier, then she had a better chance at coaxing him into playing with   
she and her sister.  
  
She found Tenchi in the tool shed, just where she assumed he would be.   
His back was facing her, and he was in the process of pulling on a basket for   
harvesting vegetables. Suddenly, the childlike innocence in her eyes   
disappeared as a new idea entered her mind.  
  
"Papa," she whispered enticingly, with a sly smile. "Come with me."  
  
End of Chapter 16 


	17. [incomplete]

Tenchi-Muyo! (No Need For Tenchi!; This End Up) is (c) AIC * Pioneer LDC, Inc.  
Aa! Megami-sama! (Oh My Goddess!) is (c) by Kousuke Fujishima, Kodansha, TBS and   
KSS Films.  
  
  
Aa! Megami-sama Muyo! (Ah! No Need For My Goddess!)  
A Tenchi-Muyo! and Aa! Megami-sama! crossover fan fiction  
By Luna Hinomura  
http://fly.to/Luna's  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
Unbeknownst to Ayeka, Ryoko had been sitting on the roof of the Masaki   
house the entire time, diligently avoiding the household chores. She'd heard   
everything that had taken place in the brief exchange between Ayeka and Mayuka,   
and was not surprised to find herself trusting the peculiar girl less and less.  
  
She flew into the air to follow Mayuka. Tenchi shouldn't be alone with   
her for too long. Sayuri, on the other hand, seemed less of a threat. Ryoko   
could sense something in Mayuka, a connection... But every time she came close   
to discovering its origin, someone or something would push her mind away, even   
subconsciously, as she'd tried many times when the girl was sleeping.  
  
The nearly undetectable beacon meant only one thing to her: Watch over   
Tenchi closely.  
  
The others were too lax in the way they had been living ever since Kagato   
inadvertently destroyed Tsunami. They'd been acting more relaxed so Tenchi   
wouldn't feel bad, and had unconsciously relaxed their minds as well. The only   
Goddess or Angel Ryoko completely trusted im was Kiyone, and she was still   
recovering from her last bout with Mayka. Ryoko dove under a tree branch   
directly in her path, watching Mayuka pull Tenchi up the stairs to the Masaki   
Shrine. Never would she let her perceptions decieve her. Mayuka was too naïve   
a person to trust in. 


End file.
